


Hungry for The Kill

by soIiIoquy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Abduction, Blood and Injury, Character Deaths, Fox Hux, Frottage, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Huxloween, Implied Animal Deaths, Implied Kidnapping, Imprisonment, Injured Hux, Injured Kylo, Kylo frequents a library for the pretty ginger he never talks to, M/M, Mutilation, Pining, Rey wins Best Cousin award, Ritual Sacrifices, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Unknown Identity, Violence, a little Torture and Amputation, a long time coming Meet-Cute that becomes a Meet-Ugly, epic pining, handjobs, it's not all terrible like the tags make it seem, noncon drugging, protective kylo, so Magic exists a bit too, some much needed eventual fluff, wolf kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soIiIoquy/pseuds/soIiIoquy
Summary: As was clearly his lot, Kylo’s day went from over the moon to piece of utter horseshit in a matter of progressively depressing hours. His ginger hadn’t shown up to the library – an anomaly in itself – on the very day Kylo had finally worked up the nerve to talk to him; his subsequent wild run in the woods had yielded little relief for his dismal mood, and on top of that he’d somehow gotten tricked into a trap of a trap through sheer disbelief of a hunter’s stupidity.And now. Now he was locked in a cage in some shady room, stuck in his wolf form, wounded and cramped and not at all pleased. But worse still, it appeared as though Kylo was not the only restless animal trapped there, anxious of an uncertain fate no doubt waiting for them all.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is definitely late, I know, but it turned out _a lot_ longer and more involved than I intended from the original idea ｡( >_<);｡ But getting chapter one up ON Halloween was what I ended up shooting for when I knew getting it done on any of the prompt days just wasn’t gonna happen.
> 
>  **EDIT:** i don't know why but this is showing me having posted on November 1st, but it is 11:14pm on October 31st and was posted three minutes ago, SO THERE!
> 
> ANYWAYS! This fic is for **Huxloween** , October 15th prompt: _Were-Animals_. Though there is an implied touch of day 20th prompt: _Abandoned Locations_ ; day 6th prompt: _Desecration/Graverobbing_ ; a looser, but still implied touch of day 23rd prompt: _Witches_. And then, depending on if it counts or not, day 24th prompt: _Mistaken Identity_ (but it’s Unknown Identity, rather than Mistaken, though those two can kinda be interchangeable).
> 
> So, to give some info regarding the primary prompt for this fic incase people were expecting some **werewolf thing** due to that prompt, **that’s not what this is**. According to most if not all forms of Were and shapeshifting/therianthropy lore, such beings – whether originally animal to human, or human to animal; curse or magic/supernatural power involved – do not have any requirements of a moon to shift; i.e. many common werewolf tropes. SO, I am, perhaps loosely depending on the initial intent of the prompt (but hey, prompts can be interpreted, right?), using the _Were-Animals_ prompt for this fic despite none of that ‘moon’ aspect being a part of it. They are shapeshifters, technically, but Were and shapeshifters are on relatively the same level if not often synonyms, it just depends on what form of lore you’re looking at. Were does not equal moon catalyst – that’s more trope added to mythology –; Were is really just a prefix to transformed beings, not a specific kind.
> 
> \--
> 
> I also made a **moodboard** : on [tumblr](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/post/179640648853/hungry-for-the-kill-kylux-explicit-44521-5) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/382491)! After a few days of many hours of tries and fails, I finally ended up with one I am rather proud of (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> And check out the **[Huxloween tumblr](http://huxloween.tumblr.com/)** page for many more wondrous contributions to this fandom and event!

The surface he rested heavily upon was cool and rigidly flat, lacking any of the familiar yield of a bed or couch, or even the dirt ground, whether bare or speckled in foliage. And he wasn’t sure how he knew, but he felt enclosed, somehow, the space cold with an almost metallic, musty sting to the air. Enveloped still in the murky oblivion of a retreating, dreamless sleep, Kylo couldn’t shake off the agitated, near claustrophobic shudder rippling down the length of his spine, overcome with the chilling sensation that he was trapped.

Consciousness was gradually returning more and more, sensations coming to life, awareness creeping in the corners of his hazy mind. Even as wakefulness came, Kylo still lingered in a nebulous half space, not asleep but neither was he awake. And in this he knew his eyes were still shut, weighted and unwilling to open, and his body lethargic. The more awareness he gained, the less he wanted it. Both somehow itchy and painful, Kylo felt like his ears were ringing clear through to the bone of his skull, the world of sound fuzzy beyond the uncomfortable tickle he wanted to shake free but was too fatigued to bother.

Every part of him was stirring whether he wanted it or not and each of those parts was either sore or throbbing with sharp pains that sparked like streaks of lightening with every pulse. He felt each limb waking, yearning to stretch them as if that would sate the aches. One by one he did try, knowing the fight to stay asleep was impossible any longer, and one by one, he worked to extend his limbs and stretch his muscles. His arms felt stiff, and he could hear his nails clack on what was possibly a metal surface – which would explain the metallic tang in the air – as he flexed each finger, but his legs weren’t cooperating as much. They felt wrong somehow, refusing to stretch right, like the angle was off; although he was fairly sure he was on his stomach. As he tried again, shifting his full body this time, he still couldn’t quite manage and the inability to do so was growing frustrating, every part of him now eager for the briefly satisfying stretch of aching muscles.

Kylo let out a small whine that faded into a whimper, the hard, dull echo of his tail thumping in his frustration— 

… His tail?

A sudden jolt went through Kylo as recognition filled him. He wasn’t in the right form, apparently. Not human, but wolf. The whine he’d let out made more sense now, though he’d initially only half noticed the sound in his displeasure. Kylo didn’t remember falling asleep in his wolf form, but he didn’t remember going home and to bed as a human either. In fact…he didn’t remember ever leaving the forest where he’d gone to run off some steam, maybe hunt a little if the impulse and opportunity came along.

At least now that he knew what form he was in he could better stretch himself out. With a huff, Kylo made to ease onto his side to better stretch his limbs and arch the tightness from his back. When he dropped on his left flank with another puff of air, a near immediate pain erupted at the sudden pressure. A piercing burst of agony radiated through him like liquid fire and shrapnel, excruciating in its shock and forcing out a distressed, broken cry he’d never heard come from himself before as he shot up on all fours in the flicker of an instant.

Kylo was fully, startlingly awake now, standing on slightly trembling limbs that were held in a defensive, poised stance, ready to defend himself should he need to, seeking a threat that wasn’t there. The rush of adrenaline and unexpected panic that ripped through him was such a rush there was a moment where Kylo thought he might fall right back over with the little wave of dizziness that flit by as he settled back into himself, the world completely materializing around him now that all his senses were sharply awake.

The first thing Kylo noticed were the bars less than half a foot away from his snout. So he was in a cage. A bare, metal cage like a beast; not a comfort or necessity in sight despite a living being inhabiting the small space. Kylo growled softly, not just at the fact he’d apparently been somehow caught and caged, but that whoever had done so clearly didn’t care what sort of condition he was in. He wanted to lunge at the cage door, to bite the bars and thrash the metal floor beneath him, but he felt too heavy, like sand was still weighing him down, and the aches and pains hadn’t lessened now that his consciousness was fully returned.

Looking down, Kylo noticed a pair of locks. They weren’t complicated, but neither were they a simple pull or lift. He could probably manage them, but doing so would take a little time and patience, which wasn’t exactly Kylo’s strong suit, especially considering his situation and the budding anger seething in his belly. However, he did his best to contain himself, knowing he needed to also get a good look at his surroundings to maybe help glean some answers to the many questions that were accumulating by the second.

Beyond his own little enclosure, Kylo noticed there were in fact several cages, all metal and bare, the sort of temporary kennels that existed in a vet clinic or shelter. But they didn’t _seem_ temporary, at least not in a way that didn’t feel foreboding. Though the room was dim and had a strange smell Kylo couldn’t quite pinpoint, the various scents too numerous to sift through with his stuffy mind, Kylo _could_ make out the shapes of other creatures in some of those cages.

They were all animals, he was fairly sure, but there were some cages he knew to be full that he was unable to see far enough into to make out just what kind of animals those might be. Most of the ones he _was_ able to distinguish were either asleep or awake yet resigned, quiet and despondent, none of them taking any particular notice of Kylo. Probably used to the appearance of another panicked animal, or too exhausted to care.

Of the animals he could see, and the sizes of the cages at least on the four-tiered wall of such across from his own, none of them were in the same class as Kylo. And he didn’t mean that as arrogance so much as simple truth. Kylo was not only a wolf, but he was large, both in height and breadth, he was deceptively fast, and his fangs and claws were sharp and capable. He was not your average hunt animal; he was a high stakes predator, far more likely to be the hunter than the hunted, whether animal or human. While Kylo couldn’t see or hear much from the cages that likely surrounded his own, he knew that his place amongst all the others was more telling of their situation than if Kylo were something more insignificant, like one of the rabbits he could make out across the way. Whatever it told him, however, Kylo didn’t know, other than that it brought on a sense of dread.

With slow movements, Kylo lowered himself back down to the cool metal, dropping his head between his large paws. The only thought that was now running through his mind was no longer where or why or how, but simply that it was unfair. Everything already felt unfair, but this was just a hit below the belt, and that was hardly legal – not that anything about this seemed particularly aboveboard in the first place.

Kylo’s brow furrowed, not as easily as a human’s but his frustrated mindset was expressed all the same.

Earlier today – at least it felt like today; who knew how long he’d been unconscious – had started out both nerve-wracking and hopeful, a sign he perhaps should have taken for the omen it was considering he wasn’t typically inclined to being nervous and his hopes most always crashed and burned. Though Kylo supposed they didn’t so much crash and burn as stuttered and tripped, falling face first on the cold, hard ground, landing at the feet of no one because... because his ginger wasn’t there. For the first time in the five months since Kylo first laid eyes on the gorgeous redhead at that nice yet somewhat stuffy library and café just a ten minute walk from his apartment, the redhead wasn’t there. Not at one of the tables, not in any of the furnished nooks, comfortable and mesmerizing on a plush couch or snug armchair; he wasn’t perusing the stacks, not in the front nor deep in the back where older, more unique tomes were kept. No, his nameless ginger that he’d been crushing on from afar like an absolute idiot sucked back into the brooding, awkward horrors of high school, was nowhere to be found.

Every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, his ginger was there for a few hours in the early evening, and at times the afternoon on Saturdays. He always had something from the in-house café, sometimes just a beverage, sometimes a little snack alongside it. The man was like clockwork almost, and each visit was the best part of Kylo’s days. He’d even gotten a library card and would occasionally check out a book or two just to keep from seeming weird or creepy for constantly showing up but never actually reading anything.

And on every one of those Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, Kylo told himself he’d work up the courage to go talk to the man. Not even ask him out – yet. Just talk. But of course Kylo never managed to follow through. Sometimes he got close, and once in a while he caught the redhead’s gaze, something both pale and dark, vivid and cool, maybe green or blue, or possibly even a stormy grey. He could never tell for sure, and God did he want to get closer to see which color those sharp eyes truly were.

There was one day, one memorable, amazing day where he’d gotten a slight smile from the man, just a hint of a grin at the corner of his pink lips, the bottom one always so full and tempting and begging to be bitten, and that little exchange set Kylo on fire, flushing all the way from his ears to his toes and sending him into hiding once again. After that day, a little smile happened here and there and while it always stunted Kylo’s attempts to talk to the ginger, it lifted his days like nothing else could.

So last Friday he’d finally come to the resolute conclusion that he was going to talk to his redhead. He was going to talk to him and get his name and hear his voice as he looked into those bright eyes, and eventually, if his tongue didn’t fail him, he’d ask the ginger out. Kylo had spent the entire week before today working up the courage to do so, driving his cousin mad as he begged her advice, waiting and waiting for Friday to come again. And once it did, once 4:45 pm hit, Kylo was strolling through the door, dressed a little too nice to be fully casual and his chest filled with butterflies he couldn’t bat away, only to find his redhead missing. At 6:32pm Kylo left the library, dejected and aching and just wanting to go home and fall into bed for a year. Instead Kylo decided to go out for a run, shifting into his wolf form so he could better let loose, pretend the world was different and he was braver. Who knows, maybe the guy was married and just didn’t wear a ring, maybe he wasn’t into tall guys, or broad guys, or even guys in general. Maybe Kylo had built all these hopes up and they would have fallen flat to begin with.

Maybe maybe maybe…

Kylo had been rushing through the trees on instinct more than thought for a good while, the sun fallen and the stars out and shimmering in the black, sprinkling light through the tree tops and onto the forest floor. He didn’t really need the light; his eyes strong and made for the rich canopy of nightfall. There was only a brief consideration to hunt flitting through his mind’s eye as he felt the dig of his claws in the earth and his teeth gnash on negativity. The thrill and release of a hunt and fresh kill sounded wonderful, but he wasn’t terribly hungry and had been trying not to kill for the sake of it. He’d nearly decided against doing so altogether when the scent of fear and blood hit his nose. Something injured, perhaps. Hardly worth it, but he might as well investigate, if only for curiosity’s sake.

What he’d found was the worst bait and snatch trap he’d ever laid eyes on, a poor rabbit struggling to cling to the last vestiges of life at its center. If anything he wanted to go put the terrified little thing out of its misery far more than to get an easy snack, but he wasn’t about to fall into such a stupid hunter’s trap regardless. If the person who built the thing could even be called that. He might as well be in a cartoon for the ridiculousness of it all.

While in his thoughts the rabbit had breathed its last and so Kylo figured he might as well be on his way, let some other foolish thing come across a free meal if they were heedless enough to do so. He wanted no part in it, and really, now he just wanted to be home, snuggled in his bed to lament his day and try to hope for better on Saturday.

But that’s not how it went. And honestly, the memories of what occurred were still a bit fuzzy for Kylo, swept into a bundle of chaos and pain.

He knew despite the wounds he’d clearly sustained that he’d gotten several attacks in himself. And he might have killed a person or two; he definitely remembered tearing at a throat, the blood hot and sharp in its tang. Kylo knew his mother would be furious with him if she ever found out, but it would hardly be fair considering he’d been the one ambushed, and by a group of humans. A trap within a trap. And while at the time he hadn’t been thinking too much on who was attacking him, now he could plainly see they weren’t your average hunters.

The pull of his softly furred skin felt tight as Kylo scrunched his nose, angry with himself, embarrassed too. But mostly, mostly he was still tired. He felt worn out, and probably from more than a rough fight and subsequent wounds trying to heal. It was quite likely he’d been drugged; easier to handle a large, aggressive wolf whose bulk was even greater than when he was human – and that was a larger than average weight as well. Not to mention, were Kylo to wake on transfer to wherever he currently was, he’d definitely have done his best to go at them and get free, wounded or not.

Across from Kylo, the rabbit he’d noticed earlier actually appeared to be several rabbits all huddled in the same cage. Fluffy and fearful and Kylo couldn’t help but wish for that comfort, to have someone beside him, warm and reassuring, even if that reassurance was only temporary. A large black rabbit nestled closer against a smaller, lighter one, perhaps a light brown or possibly even ginger. A whine slipped free unbidden at the thought, the memory of his own ginger coming to mind and how much he wished the man could be beside him, curled close and stroking his slender fingers through Kylo’s thick ruff or the fine, downy fur of his ears.

Shutting his eyes, Kylo imagined he was somewhere else. A fire-lit hearth before him, and his pretty redhead resting against his side with a book in hand and one of those small little grins on his lips. It felt warm just to think of, so Kylo did that rather than contemplate his current predicament and uncertain fate.

It was better there, with his ginger.

 

**\-- >[]‘`[]<\--**

 

Kylo woke with a start at the sound of muffled, arguing voices and the heavy pad of fast-paced feet on hard floor, the echoes growing as the people came closer. The shove at a door and sudden jump in clarity and volume told Kylo they’d entered, not to mention how several of the animals had begun to either hiss or growl while others cowered or whimpered softly.

The second Kylo laid eyes on two men he immediately leapt to his paws and _snarled_ , low and deep and dangerous. It caused the men to jolt, a spike of fear souring the air and pleasing Kylo even more. He stared them down, growls continuing as he watched them, occasionally scratching the metal floor with a slow, purposeful drag his claws. The screech sharp and threatening, like a promise; Kylo might be locked in a cage, but he wouldn’t be for long, and he wouldn’t forget a face. It took a few more seconds before the pair started to look away and resume their conversation, one of them casting a harsh sneer at him, but Kylo could still feel their wariness – the scent of prey. 

He was just about ready to growl again and startle the pair once more when the larger of the two began pulling something from a weighted burlap sack dragged over across the floor that Kylo hadn’t even noticed; that weight was slowly revealed to be an unconscious fox. The man was crudely lifting the animal by the base of its tail—Kylo could only imagine the furious, pained shrieks the fox would be making if it were conscious. It angered him even more now, watching as the man gripped the animal tight with both clearly strong hands and held it high as he could, looking into the unconscious face of the poor thing. Kylo wanted to sink his teeth into the man, hear _him_ shriek.

"Gods, I hate this fucker."

"Stop complaining and put him in," the other said, the one who still kept himself turned just slightly toward Kylo, like he were trying to avoid exposing his back to a predator just waiting to pounce. Lurking, coiled and eager to sate the ache for vengeance simmering beneath the surface. Which Kylo was, even if he couldn’t yet pounce.

"I wish I could’a just offed this one, ripped him to fuckin’ pieces. That bite hurt like a motherfucker an’ Les’ eye ain’t gonna grow itself back." The man shook the fox a little, like a furious tremor in his limbs, but what Kylo could see of his face looked intentional. Like he wished the tail in his grasp was the fox’s neck.

" _Shut up,_ Kanaan," the other one grabbed the fox round the torso and pushed him into the cage, thrusting the door closed with a slight bounce then hurriedly flicking the lock. "It’s your own fault you and Les got hurt. We told you not to go right for the thing but you did anyways. Foxes look all fluffy and harmless but they’re smart, nasty little things when they wanna be. Where’d you think ‘clever as a fox’ came from?"

Kylo couldn’t help but feel a bit pleased for the fox refusing to go down easily, getting in a few attacks just as Kylo had during his own capture. Rather than look at all chastised by this, the larger man – _Kanaan_ – just continued to glare at the fox.

"The _minute_ we’re through wit’ this fucker I’m gonna take ‘im an’ carve ‘im up. Gonna wear his fur an’ use his bones an’ keep his stupid lil skull so I can piss in it."

Kylo snarled sharply in response to the repulsive declaration, again scraping his claws on the metal and delighting in the little jump the two made as they about-faced. He shoved bodily at the cage door, rattling it and growling with murderous intent until they finally fled the room, the door shutting with a hasty slam.

He let out a little rumble of satisfaction at that, bobbing his head in a proud nod to himself for sending them running scared. The other animals in the room were giving off a heady cocktail of trepidation and relief, though it was hard to tell how much of each was toward Kylo or the men. He liked to think the others appreciated his defense of the fox and intimidation of – at least some – of their captors. A brief look at the clustered rabbits, the indeterminate number of them staring at him with wide eyes and twitching noses, told him it was, at least a little.

Now that the upset had passed, Kylo settled back down, staring up at the cage where the fox rested, a quiet, fluffy bundle of reds, whites, and blacks. Thankfully the cage wasn’t so high or far that he couldn’t see beyond that, the relaxed face and slow rising body were in view and almost soothing to watch. Kylo rested his head between his paws but kept his eyes on the fox, watching and waiting until their new tenant roused to join them.

 

**\-- >[]‘`[]<\--**

 

It was difficult to tell how much time had passed since the fox’s arrival. Kylo guessed an hour, maybe an hour and a half, the span of which he’d kept his vigil, thumping his tail on occasion as if to somehow fill the waiting void. 

When a soft snuffle echoed throughout the room, a noise he’d not yet heard in his time since waking, Kylo looked up and waited eagerly for movement. Another snuffle came, followed by a shaky chirp, then a whimper that turned into a whine. The fox wriggled in place a little, huffing out sharp sounds on occasion as it did, as if small pains were what was bringing the fox into consciousness. Kylo hummed faintly in sympathy, remembering his own less than pleasant rousing and subsequent discovery of his new surroundings, and the aches that had since eased but not subsided.

Eventually the fox’s face shifted in Kylo’s direction, eyes still shut and dry, black nose almost bumping the cage door. Kylo wanted to call out but he knew he should give the fox some time to gradually come to. The poor thing would already be in for a rather rude awakening and he didn’t want to make it any worse. Not to mention he had no idea whether the fox was injured. If it had fought back as fiercely as the men had alluded to, then it’s very likely it had been.

The fox’s nose twitched, its mouth opening slightly to release another trembling whine before its eyes fluttered, slowly peering open at last. Almost immediately the fox’s head jolted, shifting up slightly and darting this way and that, taking in the vastly unfamiliar environment with wide eyes. When the fox shifted again, seemingly as if to stand or at least better position itself, the fox let out a sudden cry that was soon muffled as it bit back the apparent pain.

Each little noise the fox released was piercing Kylo. Not the high, sharp sound in his sensitive ears but the distressed nature of each, and especially the last. Like the poor thing were trying not to let itself be heard despite the instinctive need to release _something_ , anything, even if it wouldn’t really help sate the hurt.

As soon as the fox managed to arrange itself better, lying on its stomach rather than its side, Kylo decided to go ahead and try to interact with it. He’d never been the best at conversing with other species beyond shifters, if not certainly for his preference for solitude, than because it always felt somewhat odd hearing words yet also the animal chatter that was coming from himself or those he spoke with. His mother had always chastised him that if he’d focused more he would learn to tune it out; he was gifted with a greater talent in understanding animals, almost like telepathy more than words, but he never properly nurtured the skill. Kylo wished now that he’d practiced a little more when he was younger, back when he went by Ben, trapped by adolescence with his simultaneously distant yet overbearing family.

Still, he would give it a go, something in him anxious to speak with the fox; a feeling he’d barely had toward any of the others animals around him.

He struggled longer than should be necessary only to call out a – what he hoped was calm and not demanding –, " _Hey_."

The fox abruptly turned to face him, gazing down to meet Kylo’s eyes, the fox’s a bright, intelligent glint of green, the dark pupil narrow as it stared.

" _I’m Kylo_."

Rather than answer, the fox merely continued its regard. Still intent, perhaps curious. Foxes typically were.

Kylo huffed faintly, running his tongue along his fangs in lieu of biting his lip as he habitually did when human and trying to figure out what to say or do.

" _Do you have a name?"_  he asked. Maybe the fox didn’t have one; not all animals gave themselves designations, they relied more on scent and sight to distinguish one another, or a specific call to a mate should they be parted.

The fox narrowed its eyes just slightly before relaxing his gaze a little. " _Hux_."

Kylo gave an incredulous bluster, " _Hux?"_

" _Yes, Hux. What is so hard about that?"_

" _Nothing, I guess. Just seems a little on the nose. Fox, Hux; Hux, Fox_."

Again the fox narrowed its eyes – or his, Kylo supposed. Animals didn’t really have voices, not quite the way humans did, but there were tones and registers, and the fox had a lower one, not overly deep but still one he’d consider male over female. 

Hux looked somewhat annoyed, tipping his muzzle away as if turning up his chin and striking a haughty air. It suited him, oddly enough. Foxes were usually rather friendly, if still wary or even aggressive when the time called for it. Kylo supposed their current situation was justifiably one to be wary in.

The fox continued not to speak, so Kylo decided to work on spurring more conversation. Unfortunately he had a feeling he’d be leading this ‘exchange’ as the fox seemed to be almost pouting.

" _Are you alright? Physically, I mean. Not..well_ ," he tipped his head, silently acknowledging their predicament. " _None of us are alright_."

Kylo could see the thick tail, tipped in white and a touch of black but otherwise richly red like much of the rest of Hux, the end slowly rising and falling as if the fox were in thought. With effort, Kylo fought back the urge to sigh, not exactly appreciating the attitude considering they were both captives in what was no doubt something dangerously fucked up.

With another look, Hux finally faced Kylo again. " _I should be the one saying that, I should think_."

Kylo pulled back in confusion, " _what?"_

" _Your face_ ," Hux leaned forward just a bit, crossing his slender front legs, an hombre of red to void black from elbow to paw, his claws tapping faintly on the metal as he settled in place. " _That’s sure to scar_."

What? Kylo tilted his head, a habit he was never sure came from his wolf or human side more but one he’d never been able to quit. It seemed to amuse the fox, however, as he chuckled a little at the gesture, the sound more like a faint chittery chirping than a laugh.

Quieting again, along with a more casual yet earnest tone, Hux said, " _did you not notice? You have a long slash across your face. Honestly, you’re lucky you didn’t lose your eye with how close it came_."

Kylo sat up a little straighter, scrunching his face and muzzle as best he could in his wolf form. He did feel a tightness, he had from the beginning really but he hadn’t thought much of it with his other pains and dire predicament to focus on. But neither then nor now did he feel much else from the apparent injury.

Doing something that would surely come back to bite him, and immediately so no doubt, Kylo carefully moved his head forward until he could press his face against the bars of the cage door. Just as he’d predicted, hardly a second or two after touching the cold metal Kylo jolted away, feeling a stinging rush of pain that sparked out along what was likely the length of the wound. He could hear the whine he let out, shaking his head with a whimper as he craved to brush his paw over his face.

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed, scrunching his muzzle again, still trying to fight back the twinge of pain and urge to touch.

Blinking swiftly a few times, Kylo was surprised to find, upon looking up at the fox, that Hux had a faint but very there concern glistening in his bright eyes. For a moment Kylo merely stared, not expecting the expression and sort of mesmerized by the gaze. He’d never seen a fox with green eyes before, not a red one anyway, and certainly not like Hux’s; their eyes were commonly brown or auburn.

" _Kylo?"_  Hux called out, and from the tone he’d said it more than once.

" _Sorry, I’m-I’m fine."_ He tipped his head to the side, meaning to gesture at the wound _, "I never noticed that one before, so thanks, I guess_."

Hux was quiet still, eyeing him a little longer as if trying to decide the veracity of Kylo’s appreciation. Easing back at last he gave Kylo a small nod, accepting his gratitude in a very genteel manner. " _You’re welcome_ ," Hux said.

Kylo wanted to call the move pretentious, but the fox seemed too effortlessly refined to do so. Like it was simply his nature, not to put on airs. Then again, foxes were clever, with a tendency to be mischievous, so it could be an act for all Kylo knew. He preferred not to think that, however, as he was inexplicably drawn to the proud fox with the odd name. Maybe it was because of the touch of familiarity he got upon seeing that attractive red fur that reminded him so much of his ginger’s soft looking hair. Just considering the possibility made him yearn again, wishing the man were at his side to keep him company, to stroke his fur and hold him close.

Of course Kylo didn’t truly want his pretty redhead to be trapped in there with him, it was merely a daydream to help calm and motivate him toward freedom. And now, perhaps this fox could help keep the fire of that aspiration stoked.

Eyeing the fox right back, recalling Hux’s subtle sidestep to answering his initial question, Kylo said, " _you never did answer me before_." The fox focused his gaze on Kylo’s, the slightest hint of narrowing present. " _Are you alright?"_

It wasn’t clear, exactly, but Hux seemed almost uncomfortable with the question. In many ways Kylo could understand why an injured animal might be reluctant to admit to it, and while some foxes were an apex predator by definition, on a grander scale the wolf was much higher on the chain and Kylo was rather larger than average as well. But he felt, considering their situation, owning up to any possible injuries wasn’t a dig for vulnerabilities, merely a question – a concern.

Hoping it might ease the fox’s worry, Kylo tilted his head in much the same way he had earlier, eliciting that little chittery laugh in response. For a moment, Kylo thought it hadn’t worked but then the fox released a long sigh.

" _A few, I think."_  Hux glanced to his side then back to his still crossed legs. " _It’s difficult to know for sure without being able to check. This tiny..cage is less than ideal for movement_." Kylo could almost see the glare and grimace that the fox’s features couldn’t truly make.

" _Does anything stand out?"_  Kylo tried to ease forward for a closer look, but of course the cage stopped him—he’d nearly forgotten its presence while so focused on the fox.

" _What do you mean, exactly?"_

" _Like.."_  Kylo stood slowly, turned to show his injured side to Hux. " _I have a strong pain on my left side, it’s more of a slightly sharp ache and pressure until I try to lie on it. It’s what woke me up, really, attempting to turn over only to jolt up with a scream at the pain_."

Hux leaned forward himself, as near as he could to the bars to look down at Kylo’s injured flank.

" _I can’t see anything, I don’t think. Your fur is very thick, and dark; it’s hard to tell what might be beneath."_

Twisting a bit awkwardly in the limited space, Kylo attempted to look himself, his dark brows furrowed as best he could in this form. " _I’m not sure if it’s external or internal_."

" _If you’re lucky, it’s simply a deep tissue bruise that will heal over time_."

Kylo snorted at that, hoping of course for something minimal but hardly holding out for the better option. " _Luck doesn’t seem to be in my favor right now_."

There was a bit of a low rumble from Hux, not quite a noise he’d ever known a fox to make. " _Indeed_ ," he then said, his bright green eyes half gone to thoughts.

 

**\-- >[]‘`[]<\--**

 

Now that a small sort of camaraderie had settled between them, Hux was easier and a bit more willing to talk with, conversations coming and going as time ticked by. The other animals in the room seemed to have calmed a little themselves, thankfully relaxing the almost overwhelmingly frightened scent in the air. While Kylo would hunt on occasion, the scent of fear from prey a known and at times exhilarating factor, he’d never encountered it – nor wanted to – at that magnitude before.

Even the little cluster of bunnies in the cage across from him seemed more at ease. Which was impressive considering they were likely bottom of the food chain to most every other animal in the room. Particularly Kylo, who was directly in their line of sight should they be facing his way. However, none of them seemed particularly distressed by that – at least not that Kylo had ever seen; he _was_ unconscious for a time.

Watching them with a relaxed gaze, caught in another lull in conversation with Hux, Kylo noticed they weren’t huddled in the corner so much anymore. He could now see there were four of them in there, two larger and two smaller, though one of the smaller two seemed smaller still. Each one was rather fluffy, the least so was the larger, lighter one with dark spots in a few places and the most was that smallest of the group. Kylo wasn’t exactly an expert on rabbits – hares? bunnies? –; he knew there were longhaired ones but he wasn’t sure what would qualify as actually longhaired or just very fluffy. Regardless, Kylo found watching the bunch both wistful and calming. The black and – possibly – ginger one still reminded him of some fanciful bunny version of he and his own ginger; and Kylo suspected the other smaller one was a maybe ginger too. That one was the hardest to see of the four as it kept huddling extremely close to the flaxen, dark spotted one, and the others seemed to nestle all around the little thing.

A part of Kylo wanted to try and reach out to the group and see if they’d talk to him or not, but he still worried he’d end up frightening them more than they already were.

" _Kylo_."

" _Yes?"_  He jerked his head up, hasty in his excitement at hearing Hux call his name, curious what could be on the fox’s mind enough to initiate conversation when it had been nearly all Kylo doing so thus far.

Hux tipped his head a little, his muzzle resting on his crossed paws. " _How did they manage to catch you? I don’t make a habit of being around wolves but I’ve yet to see one as large as you. It’s hard to imagine you being taken down – not easily_."

There was a sharp bitterness at the end of Hux’s request, likely lingering resentment toward their abductors and perhaps a little toward his own capture – whatever those events might be as the fox hadn’t yet deigned to divulge them.

Mirroring Hux, Kylo returned his head to rest between his paws, thoughtful as he tried to dredge up that night and all that had happened.

" _It’s still a bit fuzzy, but I’ll do my best_."

There was a little chuff of noise from Hux, maybe acknowledgement or maybe frustration at the lack of clear content. Either way, it was a surprisingly cute sound, and Hux’s listening but almost languid gaze only added to that.

" _I’d been running, just for the sake of it really, and hadn’t decided if I was hungry enough to bother hunting when I caught a scent. It came from—"_  Kylo glanced briefly at the rabbits, " _—a dying animal in what was clearly a shoddy hunter’s trap. And it was so obviously a trap too. I of course wasn’t about to trip the thing so I went to leave instead. But…"_

" _But_ ," Hux prompted when Kylo remained silent, evidently not about to let him escape reliving the past anger and humiliation.

Kylo sighed, grumbling with another huff. " _The trap was in fact a trap itself. A bunch of hunters – or what I thought were hunters at the time; I don’t know what those humans are but it’s not your average hunter_." He growled faintly, unable to pride himself on remembering to use ‘humans’ instead of ‘guys.’ " _They just rushed in so fast it took me a moment before I realized what was happening."_

_"Well, I’m guessing you had more luck than I, even if you were captured in the end."_

_"I got two of them for sure,"_ Kylo nodded, not really in satisfaction, just stating a fact _. "And I wounded a few others but I don’t know if they were fatal. I don’t even really remember feeling any pain, but I was clearly wounded too. Everything just suddenly went shaky then dark. The next thing I remember was waking up from a jolt of pain, trapped in this stupid cage."_

As Kylo growled he noticed the huddling bunnies squirm a bit, silencing him rather quickly, even going on to murmur something gentle and apologetic in their direction to hopefully placate any fear. He felt odd doing so, a wolf calming rabbits, predator coddling prey, but he hadn’t intended to startle them when he was merely expressing anger at his predicament. Soon after, they appeared to settle again, the large black one nudging his head against his apparent companion, the maybe ginger. It was very quiet, and almost unbelievable, but Kylo could definitely hear soft purrs coming from their cage. He had no idea rabbits could do that.

" _What are you always looking at down there_ ," Hux asked suddenly, though his tone was soft, merely curious.

Kylo blinked up, seeing the fox trying to peer down despite knowing he couldn’t see, his cage two above the rabbits who were at the bottom and eye level with Kylo.

" _There are a bunch of rabbits down here, across from me_." 

" _Oh_ ," Hux perked just a bit, and Kylo actually had to fight back a warning growl. He liked Hux, but he was also growing bizarrely fond of his fluffy neighbors and he wasn’t about to let the fox start hungering for them.

" _They’re interesting_ ," Kylo supplied, trying to subtly imply ownership and have the fox back off without frightening the rabbits into thinking they were doomed as food.

" _Oh_ ," Hux intoned again, sounding surprised that time, his eyes more open than usual. " _How, exactly, does a wolf find a nest of rabbits interesting."_ The question sounded strangely not like a question at all, and Hux’s tone was somehow both probing and accusatory. Kylo had no idea why. 

For a moment Kylo struggled to come up with an answer to satisfy Hux’s odd response. He really didn’t want to say anything that might offend or frighten either the fox or rabbits, and he wasn’t entirely sure himself why he’d grown any sense of fondness for what was typically food, nuisance, or pet he’d never cared to have.

" _They_ ," Kylo began, licking uncertainly at his teeth as he thought. " _They seem..appreciative, toward me. Less frightened the longer we’ve been here."_

" _That’s odd_."

Kylo simply hummed in agreement rather than answer in the hope the topic would be dropped.

" _Really, it’s odd they’re alive at all."_

Brow furrowing, Kylo focused on the fox again. " _What? Why do you say that?"_

Hux tipped his head, his green eyes slightly puzzled, not quite as though he were speaking to an idiot but clearly with a touch of ‘how do you not know this.’

" _Rabbits are quite skittish creatures. Just being cornered by a predator can send them into a deadly panic. It’s surprising they’ve survived both capture and confinement, and across from a wolf no less_."

" _Oh, right_ ," Kylo mumbled instead of ‘I had no idea.’ Which likely wouldn’t go over well considering he was supposed to be a full-time wolf, not a human who usually ate as a human, which – in his case at least – did not include hunted down rabbits fresh from the forest floor. When he hunted it was usually for larger game, giving a better chase and adrenaline rush, plus rabbits and the like often had too little meat on them to sate his hunger as either a wolf _or_ human. He was a big guy as much as a big wolf. 

Thankfully, rather than press further Hux merely continued his sharp stare for a few uncomfortable seconds longer before brushing it off and away. Internally Kylo let go a sigh of relief.

 

**\-- >[]‘`[]<\--**

 

Kylo had no idea he’d fallen asleep until he jerked awake to the sound of loud footsteps and the door to their prison room being shoved harshly open, smacking against something a few times before falling shut.

"Let’s hurry this up, I don’t want to keep him waiting."

The voice was different than either of the two men who’d come in last time, this one was deeper and a little rough.

"Yeah yeah, don’chu worry yerself," a female voice waved off the man’s brusque, almost grumpy tone, coming into view as she spoke and the man following close behind. He and the woman were relatively close in height, he maybe having a few inches on her, and both appeared to be rather tall. She was busy fussing with what looked like a dart gun; the fluff-ended projectiles she juggled gleaming in the dim fluorescent light. Each dart was translucent rather than metal, the fluid relatively clear and what Kylo suspected was the same kind of tranquilizer they’d used on him – and most every other animal in the room no doubt.

Once the gun was loaded, the woman repositioned herself close to the door and with her attention now fixed on the highest cages on the opposite wall, she began firing. One by one down the line, each cage with an occupant was hit and with every one Kylo heard skitters and whines, hisses and growls of fear as they were tagged and subsequently sent into unconsciousness.

The pair held rather casual expressions considering what they were doing. Although the man had a sour pinch to his face, more impatient than upset, while she seemed more relaxed, not grinning but there was something light about her attitude. One time Kylo could swear he heard her hum a dissonant little tune under her breath. 

When she finished a row and began to reload the gun, the man went about opening each cage and taking the limp animal over to something out of Kylo’s line of sight. He guessed it was a bunch of mobile cages for easier transport. The woman soon turned in place, dart gun at the ready, and proceeded to do the same to the row on Kylo’s side, the man following as before to grab each one she downed. After that, all tranqed animals ostensibly replaced in new cages, they pulled open the room’s door with another rough bang, the same loud thuds resounding a few times before the door swung shut.

In all the commotion Kylo had been rendered speechless – or soundless, really. It had just been so unexpected, and frankly disconcerting to watch, that he’d been uncomfortably mesmerized by the scene. Now that it had passed, however, he looked around and immediately caught Hux’s eyes. They were even wider than Kylo’s, even more distressed than Kylo’s as well though he didn’t know exactly why. Then again it was hardly fair to judge the level or form of one’s panicked reactions in a seriously fucked up situation. But, upon the eventual return of the man and woman, the loud sound of the opening door unleashing a stronger wave of panic in the air, Kylo understood why Hux was so anxious. He was in the next row. There were only four on the opposite wall, and Hux’s was the second from the top, last cage on the end.

The closer the woman got, the more it appeared as though the fox was fighting not to tremble, a soft but distinct growl coming from him rather than a whimper. He looked fierce and ready to attack, but the slight tremor and spike of fear in his scent told Kylo he was as terrified as he was furious. And the closer the woman came, the more Kylo’s emotions mirrored Hux’s.

Kylo was just about to snarl, to bark and roar at the woman, Hux’s cage next in line, when the man stopped her.

"Not that one yet."

"Right, duh," she bopped her forehead, like this lapse was some silly misstep on her part. Oh, you left your wallet in the car; you spaced on getting milk when you went to the store specifically for it. Oh, you forgot you weren’t supposed to tranquilize the fox and take it to whatever messed up shit these people were about to do until it was time to do so. Whoops. Kylo nearly growled just for that reaction of hers but he was too focused on Hux to allow himself to give in.

Hux still evoked the same presence of being as before, but his eyes were a little wide again, locked on Kylo’s now and no longer ready to stab the woman with his gaze alone. Neither of them spoke, not while the pair was still darting and moving animals in the room, but a silent exchange happened between them all the same. What could it mean, that Hux wasn’t to be taken yet? Kylo could understand why _he_ would be last; in fact he expected it, even if he weren’t in the last cage on the bottom row. He was no doubt the largest animal in there, and the most dangerous by far. But, while Hux wasn’t exactly a rabbit, he wasn’t large either. Even at their greatest possible size, adult red foxes probably didn’t exceed much more than thirty pounds. He was a small dog at best. The only explanation if not size, was perhaps his species? Though foxes, and especially red ones, weren’t even remotely rare. And if they were tranquilizing all the animals while still locked in their cages, Hux’s propensity to put up a fight would mean nothing.

The same process followed again, row three on each side, then row four. The last to go before it would be only Hux and Kylo were the cluster of rabbits he’d grown fond of. They were trembling even harder than before, tiny whines and cries coming from the cage where the black and flaxen ones were nearly hiding the entirely of the other two in the far corner.

"Wait, stay back," the woman put her hand to the man’s chest as he was making his way over from re-caging the latest tranqed animal—Kylo had never been able to see the poor thing, so he had no idea what it might be, there was only the sound of small cries, and maybe a faint hiss or two echoing beyond the left wall of his own cage – then silence.

Keeping his distance as told, the man grumbled, crossing his arms while she reset the gun, pulling a few new darts from the pouch on her hip and slipping them carefully into place.

"I don’t wan’chu startlin’ the things to death before we even get’em where they’re goin’."

Seemingly satisfied with the reloaded gun, she aimed it at the cage, her hand steady and both large, pale eyes open and fixed on her targets. Kylo’s growl came just seconds too late as she shot off four darts in quick succession, the little cries and brief, cut off attempts to scream were followed by now familiar soft thuds and a painful silence.

"Mhmm," she grinned, "there we go. Nice an’ clean."

The man snorted, heading forward to open the cage. "For now."

"Oh hush," she rolled her eyes, smacking his shoulder lightly as he knelt.

Feeling dreadfully like he’d let the rabbits down, betrayed them somehow, Kylo unleashed a low, threatening growl, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. The pair froze at the sudden noise, but, frustratingly, the man just twisted his neck in a tense brush off gesture while the woman turned her focus to the dart gun before walking over to wherever the other animals waited at the door. Soon the man turned, both thick arms full of unconscious rabbits – a rich, wavy black one, the scruffy flaxen one with dark spots, and two for sure ginger, one lighter than the other. Seeing it sparked Kylo’s anger anew, their wilted forms and empty faces felt supremely wrong, and Kylo growled again, louder, sharper. He shoved forcefully at the cage door and reveled in the screech of hinges from the impact.

Like he’d hoped, the man startled more urgently than before, jumping back just a little at the loud racket, his burly form hitting the cages behind him. Then, almost like they’d arranged it, Hux swatted out a paw and nudged his muzzle through the bars, claws extended and fangs sharp, catching the man’s back and upper arm in the sudden assault.

He released a short, pained scream in response, the shocked cry gravelly and furious.

Turning in a quick, feverishly wanton manner, "what the _fuck!?_ You _piece_ of _fucking **shit**!"_  he shouted at Hux who only growled and shrieked right back, licking away the fresh smears of blood staining the white and red fur of his muzzle.

From his angle Kylo could see the slashes wrought into the man’s thin shirt, deep lines oozing blood from a hasty but powerful swipe. And near his elbow, evident and vicious looking, was a bite wound that was actually hanging open, a chunk of separated flesh half torn away. The blood was now dribbling to the floor in a satisfying drip - drip - drip, the air thick with the salty, metallic tang.

"GODSDAMNIT – _SHIT!!_ WHAT THE EVERLOVING _FUCK_ , YOU LITTLE RAT BASTARD!! I’MGONNA **FUCK** YOUUPYOU _FUCKINGPIECEOF_ —"

It was hard to understand the rant of the man, but it was soon cut off by the woman who was trying to drag him toward the door.

" _Shut up_ an’ _move_! I’m not gettin’ screwed for yer fuck ups!"

Even with the scolding having hushed and snapped the man into action, he was still grumbling the rest of the way out, his heavy steps echoing down the hall along with the sharp scent of his blood.

When Kylo looked over to Hux he reciprocated the same proud expression the fox wore, both sharing in a cursory high of satisfaction, something to push down the fear; at least for a few precious moments – until it all came rushing back. With a vengeance, no doubt, as it’s always wont to do.

" _That was pretty awesome_ ," Kylo grinned as best as he was able.

Hux tipped down his head, one paw brushing sideways along the metal surface beneath as if taking a bow before an applauding crowd. " _My absolute pleasure_."

Unfortunately, just as expected, their moment passed. And all too soon. Kylo could feel as much as see as their emotions fell back to trepidation and terror, the fury harder and harder to keep strong in the face of the coming unknown. They both felt it, surely. Like lambs to slaughter. And it felt terrible, this waiting. Truly, painfully terrible. The enormous, twisted anxiety resurfacing in his chest with even more force than before was almost suffocating; a mounting panic that was choking his anger like it was his breath. Rushing vengeance come to paralyze. And that ugly quagmire was all reflected back at him as he continued to stare at Hux.

And when he did, when Kylo gazed at that proud fox with those bright, sharp eyes and rich red fur, he saw his ginger as well. Like his long-held crush was also trapped and terrified and searching for answers Kylo didn’t have. It felt as though he were staring at two people in one, and he knew that one was on a doomed path, sentenced to a fate Kylo was clueless to prevent. He didn’t know how to save himself let alone the fox. 

" _Hux, I—"_  Kylo had no idea what he was about to say, what solace he could hope to give, but it didn’t matter in the end. Instead, his attention was ripped away, his ears up and his head jerking suddenly toward the door as he heard the quick thumps of booted footsteps coming near. 

The door whipped open, still too loud and sudden despite being expected, and the pair stepped in with the usual, heavy thud - thud - thud, the door then slamming shut behind them. Unlike usual, however, Kylo noted the woman had returned with a different man, this one shorter and a little flighty despite his bulk. An odd choice to bring along to collect a wolf.

Kylo’s attention snapped immediately back to the woman as she neared Hux’s cage, the fox snarling viciously despite being pressed back against the wall as far away as he could manage in the tiny space. It was faint, but in Hux’s agitation Kylo could see what was trembling fear and not the anger he tried so valiantly to project.

It all happened too fast after that. One second Hux looked ready to rip out the woman’s throat and the next he hissed a soft cry of surprise and stuttered in place, paws scratching along the metal in his struggle to stay upright. He looked at Kylo then, those vivid green eyes no longer as bright, fading even, fading _fading **fading**_ —

" _Kylo..?"_

Sliding limply across the cage floor, Hux dropped with a thud, suddenly so quiet, looking flat and lifeless, even the fluff of his soft fur seemed to deflate. The only tell he was still alive was the tiny rise and fall of his body with every sedate breath.

In a dizzying rush, Kylo’s own breathing increased, in and out so rapidly, so suddenly, his eyesight wavered and his head swam as he worked himself up into releasing the loudest snarl he’d ever heard himself make. The woman jolted forward and away so fast the entire wall of cages rattled. But Kylo didn’t stop. Startling them wasn’t remotely enough. He wanted them _terrified_.

Continuing to snarl and bark and force out deafening howls like he could call a legion down upon them, Kylo also started throwing his body into the cage door, scratching his claws in ear-piercing shrieks of metal, biting and gnashing his fangs at the bars blocking him from getting at the pair and carving them to pieces. He shoved and pushed and used the small size of the cage to help strengthen his lunges. His muscles were hot and coiled and stretched just the right amount of not enough that made Kylo even more determined to tear his way out. He didn’t even feel the pain of his injuries as he writhed inside the small enclosure. He didn’t care about them. He just wanted out; he wanted blood. _Their blood_.

When a groan of metal, a shift like hinges grinding out of joint resounded in a chorus to Kylo’s efforts, the pair who’d been struck in place with an almost nauseating terror that permeated the air finally jolted into action. The threat of Kylo actually getting free rousing them from their petrified state.

"Fucking shoot it!!!" the man shouted near immediately, the sour scent of fear rolling off him like the perspiration on his tacky, copper skin.

The woman fumbled with the dart gun in her mounting panic. Those disconcertingly pale eyes were flicking up and down from the weapon she struggled to reload, desperately attempting to keep a constant watch on Kylo. Every second passing had her skin turning ashen more than deathly white. A knowing dread instead of a universal one.

"Hurry hurryhurryHURRY!!!"

"I KNOW I’M TRYIN’!!" She dropped two darts with a jolt and cut off shriek when Kylo rammed so hard another groan echoed through the room, a corner of the cage door pushed outward. "SHIT!!"

"SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!!! NERA FOR FUCKS SAKE _SHOOT IT_ _NOW_!!!"

"SHUT UP!! FUCK – DAMNIT FUCK!!!" She stumbled a little more before thrusting the dart gun up, pointed at Kylo with a shaking stance, and fired. Once, twice, three times. And with a drawn out, dull cry that sounded like the cage door bending and the sharp, thick snap of a broken lock and hinge, Kylo fell into darkness.

 

 **\---** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\---**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys Fox Hux and Wolf Kylo as much as I do, because as you can see I _finally_ managed to write a fic for that trope! ❤ It's a lot darker in some respects, but still.  
>  ALSO, I warn not to get too attached to any of the humans ***cough cough***
> 
>  ~~I didn't have as much time as I usually do to do final edits for this chapter, so I'll probably end up doing a little more later. But I just _really_ wanted this chapter up on halloween (˶′◡‵˶)~~  
>  **EDIT:** I did some edits, mostly word mess ups than anything. Even still, I've often found mistakes in my writing even after _several_ rereads, so there could be more, but I got in the edits I intended so yay and thanks to those who read through any mistakes (˶′◡‵˶)
> 
> the title of this fic was take from the song [**Hunger**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n106Qo0D948) by _Of Monsters and Men_
> 
>  
> 
>  _Anyways_ … my tumblr is [nonsensicalsoliloquy](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com) and my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nonsensicalsoliloquy) is under the same name, in case anyone is interested, and as always any and all forms of love are very much appreciated!! <3


	2. Damnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this so far and that you're all wishing good things for our fluffy boys! ❤ Unfortunately we're not there yet; this chapter contains the majority of the graphic content, sooo get ready...
> 
> Forewarning, **I am not a medical professional** , human or animal, and surprising as it may seem typing in questions related to some of the following content in google doesn’t exactly provide the medically/biologically accurate results I’m specifically looking for. I know some things – that 'a little about a lot and a lot about a little' deal is totally me – not enough to be wholly accurate, but just enough to make it sound (somewhat?) believable. So part of this (medical/biology wise) is supposition/just because that’s what’s going to happen so deal with it, regardless of if I know it’s stretching reality or not.
> 
> Considering a good portion of the content in this chapter is a bit on the graphic side and/or are simply unpleasant happenings that might be unsettling for some, if you’d like **spoilers** regarding the torture, mutilation, amputation, etc. aspects, it’s in the **bottom tags.**
> 
>  **A separate sort of spoiler/warning:** there is a small, somewhat irrelevant conversation between two characters who have clearly known each other for a time, one of which is unspecified non-binary and/or trans, and in their banter there is a comment I wasn't sure would be offensive or not – plus everyone has different opinions even if it's relevant to them – so I felt I should give a little heads up on its presence.
> 
> \--
> 
> I also made a **moodboard** : on [tumblr](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/post/179640648853/hungry-for-the-kill-kylux-explicit-44521-5) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/382491)! I am actually rather proud of it (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> And check out the **[Huxloween tumblr](http://huxloween.tumblr.com/)** page for many more wondrous contributions to this fandom and event!

**\---** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\---**

 

Quiet background susurrations trembled the air, like whispers in an empty room, a high vaulted ceiling throwing the noise into something grander. The rumble kept pushing at Kylo’s senses, droning in his ears, its volume level almost soothing but the cadence off and somehow uncomfortable.

He didn’t want to wake up yet, he felt tired and heavy and _tired_. What he _did_ want was to groan in protest and smack at his phone when the inevitable alarm went off, shove the thing to the floor and nestle back into his pillow, burrowing beneath the comforter until he was snug again, all sleep warm and hazy. But there was something pushing at him. Something muffled yet screaming all the same that he needed to wake up, get up. Something was wrong and not safe and he must move. Move move _move! They’re in trouble, Hux is in trouble!_

Hux? Hux?!

" _Hux!"_

Kylo called out but the sound was faint, not a shout but a whimper, a grumble of sound in his chest more than anything. Broken and lethargic. His eyes cracked open much slower than he felt they should, his body still heavy, ignoring the requisite adrenaline rush from the jolt of wakefulness once again knocking him back to this fucked up reality.

And different still, as his focus settled Kylo didn’t find himself looking at the rows of cages in his poorly lit prison, bars gleaming dully before him; a little cluster of four brave bunnies huddling together for comfort his direct neighbors, and his ginger fox two cages up, bright-eyed and gazing curiously down on him. No, none of that greeted Kylo. This room was darker, larger, the atmosphere thick and musty, almost fetid in both appearance and scent. He could see just fine, once his eyes adjusted as he struggled to fully regain his faculties, even with the diminished lighting that seemed to originate from various forms of candlelight.

Taking stock of this new area, Kylo noted there were several empty cages strewn about one side of the space, some stacked and some lonely, doors shut and others ajar or hanging open awkwardly. All of them were uncomfortably grim, each one as foreboding as they were haunting. They’d likely held the other animals that had been taken from their prison room, and Kylo vastly preferred not to dwell on where they were now.

Adjacent to the cages, the wall looked significantly more tarnished and filthy, even the color seemed darker. Speckled in a few places were old chains bolted into the stone – concrete? For the most part they looked untouched, but as Kylo was scanning the breadth of the wall he caught on a drooping mass attached to a set of those chains. It wasn’t really necessary to make out the shape of the mass, Kylo knew it was a person, but whether they were alive or not he couldn’t tell.

His senses were still groggy, though even if they were improved Kylo wasn’t certain how well he’d be able to distinguish scents in this place. The air was dreadfully thick, with too much both old and recent, even the place itself felt oddly palpable, like a singular being born to contain the troubled mess around him. Kylo could swear he sensed a near physical pain, a source-less agony like a ghost pressing against him, anger and terror as dense and real as if injured prey was sprawled at his feet and knew there was no escape.

The image made him unexpectedly cringe, a little whine stuck in his throat.

Kylo had never felt bad or guilty whenever he chose to hunt. It was nature, the way of things; whether man or wolf he ate meat and wasn’t ashamed of it. And it’s not like he roved about slaughtering whatever he found, nor did he go after anything protected. But now, Kylo wasn’t sure he could hunt again. Any time he cornered prey or followed their distressed scent in a blood-pumping chase, Kylo had a feeling, settling deep like a stone in his gut, that he’d only be able to remember the sickeningly potent fear that saturated their prison and the room he now waited in.

There was a lingering stain on the building, this space, from all that had happened here. It soaked the air, scarring the land, bleeding down to the roots. The fundamental nature of the area was buried in layer upon layer of unknown horrors.

The more he dwelled on it, the more Kylo wondered how many years of trauma actually occurred here. It was too overwhelming to be recent. Kylo had never put much thought before into what amount of his animal sense came from the natural affiliation with his wolf and what was heightened instinct and perception due to the magic in his veins that fueled his shifting abilities. He hoped the intensity he sensed was considerably less for the other animals; he couldn’t imagine how frightening it would be otherwise.

Thinking on his fellow captives brought out another aching whine from Kylo, his thoughts returning to Hux and his rabbit neighbors. He wondered how they were handling the new change in scenery; if they were even conscious yet to begin with. As much as he yearned to see and hear them, to know for sure they were alive, kept in sight where he could dutifully watch over each one, Kylo actually hoped none of them had roused – and that they never would. He would rather his last memories of them all be the confusion and fear before unconsciousness came than being witness to whatever awful fate was intended to follow.

Gradually that whispering Kylo had picked up on earlier started to increase, footsteps heading closer along with something that sounded similar to the uneven roll of cart wheels. The gravelly crunch and scratch on the debris-strewn floor grated on his ears.

"I cannot believe we are actually behind schedule," a fractious male voice complained.

"Well we took more of a hit than expected getting that stupid wolf," the other replied. The voice was somewhat blasé and the pitch hard to identify as male or female; perhaps they were neither, he supposed.

"I have no idea why the Master would even want that fucking thing."

As the pair finally stepped into view, the squeaky, crackling slide of the wheels coming to a halt, Kylo could just make out the edge of a platform dolly – thin, filthy, and likely plastic from the rough texture and ugly grey coloring it sported. Set toward the edge was at least one cage, metal and dully gleaming in the low light of the room.

"How about you go ask then," the possibly non-binary – or trans? – one said, squatting down to take hold of one end of the cage. "I’ll wait." There was a teasing lilt to their voice, further accentuated by how they tossed their dark hair over their shoulder with a faintly dramatic sigh, as if put out by this.

Kylo couldn’t see him, but he suspected the man was gripping the other side of the cage as he heard the soft unison of breath when they lifted together. When the man was in sight, Kylo easily noted his scowl, thin lips scrunched into a little angry pucker. His companion just chuckled at the sight, the two of them stepping carefully as they maneuvered the cage around so the bars faced outward.

Without the barrier of the solid metal, Kylo could see the cage was full of fluff balls, slightly trembling but otherwise motionless and silent. For a moment he contemplated jumping up and calling out, to the bunnies or people he wasn’t entirely sure, only that his muscled itched to spring and make his presence known. But at the last second he stopped himself. Even though he burned to escape just as fiercely as before, regardless of the still lingering fatigue pervading him, heavy in mind and body, his gut was telling him not to draw attention to himself. Whether that came from too many horror movies or the lizard brain survival instinct he’d have no matter wolf or human, he really couldn’t say. Maybe he was just a tired, selfish bastard. Well…he was sometimes, but he didn’t think that was now.

"Should we put this one higher?" the man asked, his expression no longer so annoyed.

"I don’t know," the other huffed a little, bouncing the cage in their grip, "I think Nathan’s the one doing it this time and I honestly don’t know if we can trust that fucktard not to somehow manage to drop a half conscious bunny rabbit."

With slow ease, the man a bit more stable in the strain than his companion, they finally rested the cage on the dirty floor, skidding it back until it hit against a few empty ones behind it. A dull, metallic thud echoed in the room as it did, resounding ominously like a chime in a fateful countdown.

Glaring at the floor, the man grumbled, "I just can’t believe _he’s_ going to be the one who gets to do it."

"Well he’s the only one who knows _how_ to do it – and _right_. As weird as that sounds."

The man kicked lazily at the corner of the cage in his frustration, grumbling further though far more incoherently. It was faint, but Kylo noticed how the rabbits jolted just a bit before huddling ever so slightly closer. Still, they really didn’t move much, which Kylo found more worrisome than if they were either purely awake or unconscious.

"If only that beastly fox hadn’t ruined Les’ eye, she would be doing it." When the man’s glare shifted over toward the dolly, Kylo had a strange jump in his chest. Hux must be on the cart. The duality of that realization made any possible happiness at seeing the fox far less enjoyable.

His companion simply rolled their eyes at the man, walking over to grasp the other cage Kylo couldn’t quite see without moving – and he didn’t want to draw attention to himself, so he stayed as still as ever.

"I’m with the others, that it’s Les’ own damn fault for being stupid. Same with Kanaan." The both of them gripped Hux’s cage and heaved up, shuffling once again to resettle it amongst the empty cages. "Really, those two are always getting into trouble," they grunted, the man turning with them before the two pushed the crate onto a stack of cages, putting the fox higher up off the ground. "Acquisition trips shouldn’t be given to the ones who are all gung-ho about everything, that’s how people end up wounded—" there was a pause as they looked over at Kylo, his eyes falling shut just quick enough to hide the clearly conscious glow of them, "—or dead."

"Fucking wolf," the man hissed.

"Oh yeah," they chimed, tenor lighter, "Beth got hurt during his capture, right? How’s she doing? Still got that arm?"

An irritated huff came from the man, along with a sound that might have been a scuff across the floor. " _Yes_. She has her damn arm. But she’s likely lost a good deal of mobility due to the damage extent."

Kylo fought a satisfied hum at that.

"Tsk," the other clicked their tongue, the shift of debris on the floor signaling their movement. "Gung-ho, like I said."

"She was not _gung-ho_ ," he repeated with contempt, "nabbing a slightly larger than average fox is not the same as a fucking two hundred something pound wolf!"

"Fine, you’re right, it’s not," the other responded, their tone rather like they were just trying to placate the man into shutting up. "But Les _was_ gung-ho, so don’t mope about Nathan getting to offer the Master a luck charm. Anyways, you and Les broke up, so what’s to fuss about."

"It’s not like we hate each other." The man’s voice was a little distant, the two of them heading back toward the door most likely.

"You had fuck conflictions, dude. What’s the point of dealing with _relationships,"_ they sounded sarcastic, like the idea was stupid and vaguely distasteful, "if there’s no agreeable fucking? That’s the only good reason to be in one."

The man sighed, a solid thump following, like a body hitting stone, and their idle footsteps falling silent. Kylo peeked an eye open and found the two had indeed drifted out of sight, but he could still hear them talking. They must be lingering at the door, though Kylo couldn’t say for sure why. He wasn’t certain he wanted to know why.

"It’s hardly my fault that she’s an ‘orgy or no deal’ person. I happen to prefer one partner, thank you very much."

They guffawed loudly at that, chuckling under their breath when the man huffed at the outburst.

"Who’d have thought little Les liked to party?"

"Don’t be gross."

"I never knew she was down with group sex," they hummed, soft and thoughtful while ignoring his comment, "she’s pretty hot, even with just the one eye now."

The man snorted, "I would avoid that train of thought if I were you. Kanaan will fuck your shit up if he were to find out you were fucking around with his baby sister."

They blustered. " _Please_. That idiot can’t stop me from getting my dick wet. It’s not like he’s her keeper anyway. She’d fuck _his_ shit up if he tried that."

"You don’t have a dick."

"I have whatever I want. Besides, it’s a metaphor, asshole." 

"Well then it’s your dick on the line. He bruised four of my ribs when he’d found out I was with Les, and we had been _dating_ – for lack of a better word."

"You have paper bones, Avery. I’m made of steel."

"You’re—"

The frankly ridiculous turn in their conversation was rather abruptly cut off when the door swung open, a group of three practically gliding into view with synced steps, each person draped in floor-length, dark fabric. The sight was more arresting than it should have been considering all the signs thus far that were clearly alluding to some disturbingly fucked up occult bullshit. But still, witnessing the clustered appearance of real, actual people dressed in matching black robes, stern-faced and smelling faintly of blood was hardly comforting no matter your previous situation.

"Ash, Avery," one of the three spoke, an older man, taller than the rest and looking down on the pair with sharp eyes, lines crinkling at the corners and long ones accentuating his frown. "Why aren’t you dressed?"

"We—"

"Don’t bother. Get ready."

"Right – Sir." The two responded almost in unison, bustling out of view as the door bumped open and closed in their wake.

The older man turned, "Nathan, prepare."

"Sir," another man from the group of three nodded, his blond hair briefly shadowing his face, the color more white than gold in the candlelit room.

Kylo felt his heart rate pick up speed. This was… not good. Glancing over to the cages, he noted that Hux still looked relatively out of it, shallow breaths keeping his lithe frame rising up and down with life. The rabbits seemed as much as they already had, a touch of consciousness but not much strength to move. Likely lethargic, as Kylo was.

Flicking his eyes over to the blond man, Nathan, Kylo realized for the first time that a…well.. he wouldn’t call it a table, as it had no legs, and not quite a counter considering it looked made of solid stone. He really didn’t want the word that should apply to float through his mind. Everything had all at once rapidly descended into ‘this could never possibly happen to me yet somehow it fucking is’ horror, and he couldn’t let it slip any farther down that spiral. He simply _could not let it_.

… Altar.

Fuck. Stupid fucking brain. Kylo growled softly to himself, scrunching his nose, wishing he could gnaw on his lip or cheek and scream. Maybe punch a wall a time or two.

When the soft shine of a small, handheld saw reflected toward him, the item briefly in Nathan’s hand before being set carefully down on the newly shrouded stone, Kylo had to bite back the panic.

This was really _really_ not good.

 

 **\--** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\--**

 

In what truly presented like a blur of black cloaking a sea of faces, the room was soon filled with more apparent members of what most definitely had to be a cult. Nothing about any of this spoke of your average serial killer or psycho. Not that one or more of these people didn’t fall into that category; Kylo would bet money several were.

He didn’t have the best view from his cage, especially if he wished to maintain the illusion of unconsciousness still – which he did. Every wall but the barred crate door was solid metal, much like the one he’d been in earlier. Despite it hindering some of his view, he liked that it provided him with a form of cover, not just out of sight but also shadowed. It made it easier to peer about even if he couldn’t move much to do so. 

Many members of the gathering Kylo didn’t recognize, all a rather varying assortment of people – shapes and sizes, genders and races. A few of them, however, he did recognize. He didn’t know all their names, but he hadn’t forgotten the ones that were spoken in his presence. Kanaan, the man who’d cruelly held Hux, standing alongside the man who’d come with him were there. The eerily featured woman who’d darted the animals stood tall and calm amongst a little cluster of others, a slight upward curl to her thin lips—she was called Nera, he believed, though his memories of that final rage before oblivion were a tad fuzzy. A little to her left the man she’d brought to retrieve Hux and himself was quietly conversing with a petite woman crowned in bone-straight, electric blue hair, his bulk dwarfing her more than his height and his copper skin shaded darker in the eerie candlelight surrounding them. The pair from earlier, Ash and Avery, had returned robed as ordered, and were chatting softly as well. No one present showed any injury or sign thereof, so Kylo supposed the spoken of Les and Beth were elsewhere, as was the dour, burly man Hux had gotten a bite out of.

Nathan, the one who’d been handling the sharp instruments and apparently going to be participating in some less than pleasant manner in the coming future, was still at the..stone counter, a pair of latex gloves a recent addition to his wardrobe. The other two who’d entered with the blond were quiet and poised, the surrounding members avoiding the pair with a sort of deferential acknowledgment of personal space as opposed to one of alienation. Those two appeared older than the rest, not exceptionally so, but from what he’d observed thus far, the various members ranged from teenage to perhaps late thirties. The stone-faced pair were probably more early to mid fifties.

The older man, who certainly gave off an authoritative aura, could be a leader in their cult, though whether he was this alluded to _Master_ was still up for debate. The group’s Master evoked a rather enigmatic quality even with the little Kylo had heard of the person, so he wondered very much if they’d actually attend. Or perhaps this was just a precursor to the ‘main event,’ the concept of which did not alleviate any mounting anxieties toward the current one unfolding before him.

"Nathan," the older man spoke suddenly, his voice low and immediately silencing, the room deathly quiet as he reined the attention in with ease. The blond jolted straight at his name, looking toward the man. "Let us begin. The Master wishes for the true ceremony to be performed when the full moon reaches its zenith."

"Yes, Sir," Nathan bowed his head before then making a swift turn on his heel, walking toward the cages.

The surrounding members stopped their idling or unobtrusive conversations and arranged themselves so that each had a view of the stone counter – slab? The apparent leader and his companion – a similarly stern looking woman with a dark, olive-toned complexion, her curly brunette hair pulled back into a bun – were standing front and center of the mass.

Nathan knelt at the rabbits’ cage, gingerly unlocking the door and moving a slow hand in. The little cluster of bunnies were trembling but not moving much elsewise, and as Nathan’s hand circled around the bulk of the black rabbit, the ginger beside it started making soft little whines, even something strangely like hissing. Of the other two, the smallest ginger one was merely trembling while the flaxen one was making very clear hisses and a rumbling like a growl, squirming in place but not getting far – perhaps torn between defending its friend and shielding its terrified companion. The black rabbit wriggled and kicked, but the effect was quite diminished from what it should have been. It didn’t make much noise beyond a few little whines toward the cage where the ginger cried back. The sound was soft enough Kylo wondered how much the humans could hear of the distressed exchange.

He wished none of them had woken, his little bunnies. It _hurt_ to see them like this, so distraught, each one now an upset and terrified ball of fluff. Having to watch as the black and ginger pair he’d come to equate to himself and his own ginger were being torn apart yet unable to even fight the separation. Kylo ached to call to them, murmur some comfort he couldn’t rightly give considering their circumstances; however, he knew he couldn’t reveal the truth of his consciousness. Kylo didn’t know if it would mean anything but trauma and pain, anger and unbidden guilt, left awake to witness the coming unknown, but he wasn’t about to risk the only minor advantage he had – again, if it could really be called such.

Nathan brought the black rabbit up to the stone _slab,_ and gently set the little thing down but kept a hand overtop of it, as if to hold it in place despite being drugged and thus weak and sluggish.

"Shh," the blond hummed, stroking across the rabbit’s back, though its subtle tremors only heightened at the sound and touch. "Samuel," Nathan asked just as calmly, "would you assist me?"

A short redhead with freckles thickly smattering his skin stepped forward without a word and came over to the top edge of the stone, adjacent to the blond. He quietly slipped on his own pair of gloves before moving his hands to rest on the rabbit just as Nathan’s withdrew. While his fellow cult psycho kept the black rabbit still, Nathan was free to consult his array of tools, laid out in a row on the fabric-draped stone as well. He first took up a tawny strip of elastic, which he then tied tight but careful around the rabbit’s left front paw, an inch or two above the joint. A little cry and tiny, subsequent squirm followed briefly afterward but Samuel kept the poor thing in place with disconcerting ease.

Kylo could see the rabbit’s nose twitching, teeth gnashing occasionally, eyes wide and shifting from place to place, its fearful pants quick and nearly audible to Kylo. The taste of its spiking panic was like poison in the air.

Just as the telltale gleam of an oddly spotless bone saw reflected back at Kylo in his periphery, did the black rabbit’s dark eyes lock with his own. A fixed terror and frantic plea shining in the liquid stare, layers of desperation screaming in silence and Kylo unable to answer.

The sound of Nathan speaking went relatively unnoticed, fallen to background noise, muffled as if underwater. There was nothing but fear and heartache twisting within him, the emotions mirrored in the black rabbit’s shiny gaze, darting straight through Kylo to penetrate his soul, carving it up in the process. When the rabbit twitched and wriggled suddenly, that gleam again at the corner of his eye, Kylo knew what was coming. And he was woefully unprepared for it.

While the world still felt narrowed down to his little friend, the poor thing sedated just enough and kept in place by uncaring hands, nothing could describe the pierce of bloody clarity that broke through that nebulous space when the blond began.

The bunny _screamed_.

Every pain-drenched release of air was sharp and loud, and so very disturbingly similar to the cry of a child. Petrified, suffering. The rabbit struggled in vain; wrenching as best it could to escape the attack, its mouth opening constantly on the shrieks. The heart-wrenching noise was a near interminable agony, but as inescapable as it was, the screaming didn’t fully drown out the occasional sound of bone being ground through with fine-toothed steel.

It wasn’t until Kylo noticed the rabbit’s stare fading, its breath slowing, falling out of consciousness in the traumatic wake of shock and terror, that Kylo noticed some of the screams and whines were in fact coming from the other three still caged. The ginger companion was the most intense, and while they were crying for their friend none still were particularly animated. Clearly whatever drug had been given to them was meant purely to subdue, not render unconscious or relieve pain.

They wanted their victims to suffer. Or at the very least whatever nonsense they believed necessary for their ‘ritual’ required some measure of awareness. Either way, it only furthered Kylo’s searing hatred and need for blood, to wipe out each and every one of them, fangs and claws and righteous, unbridled fury.

Within that pit of building, anticipated rampage, Kylo didn’t notice much of what came after the black rabbit passed out, but apparently the cultist pair had finished their task and closed up the wound, patching the veritable stump with sharp smelling antiseptic, ointment, and clean white bandages. Afterward, Samuel carefully lifted the rabbit into his arms and brought it back to the cage, kneeling down and lifting the lock. The other three inside hissed and made to snap at the boy but Samuel paid them little mind. He set down the black one then quickly shut the barred door.

The ginger inched over to the black rabbit and nestled up against it, nudging and whining at the cheek of its fainted companion. Perhaps seeking reassurance, needing something to confirm it was fine and alive. Kylo understood the worry, he wished he could be there to comfort and protect the fluffy group, to curl around them and be sure no harm would come. It’s what he yearned to do for Hux, who had remained fairly motionless and quiet despite their tense surroundings; only the rise and fall of the fox’s breathing kept the maelstrom of panic in Kylo subdued – marginally. He’d shield them all if he could, wrap his large form around them, his fangs and claws at the ready should anything hostile approach. No one would harm them. Nothing and no one. For a moment, Kylo could swear he saw red as he narrowed a burning, deathly glare at the unsuspecting mass of dark cultists; the threat of his desires was thick enough to be tangible. Promising still, so promising.

Nathan and Samuel now glowed even brighter than Kanaan, who’d treated Hux’s limp form so poorly, in terms of his directed ire. Each one more a target than the rest, each one’s demise planned to compensate pain for pain. He would tear them down. Tear them all down. Smear each into stains, reddish and thick, foul and hellish, to further taint this land they’d claimed, turn the damn near metaphysical tarnish they built upon into the damnation of every member foolish enough to pledge themself away.

Again, lost to his anger, fear driven as much as fury, Kylo didn’t notice when four members were sent away, only to return again, each with baggage. Two held literal bags, which were brought to the stone slab, the blood-soaked shroud swept away and soon replaced with an assortment of carefully arranged bones. They were all free of flesh, but while some looked older, some stained with time more so than violence, there were others that maintained a faint scent of blood and death. There were additional items removed and set along the stone, some he couldn’t identify, and some were as simple as plain white candles, wicks untouched and ready to burn.

No, the world returned suddenly and with a clarity that stung his senses when the other two entered, half dragging what appeared to be a young woman, naked and filthy, bruised and bleeding sluggishly all over. The numerous scents coming off her were dizzying to take in, but he didn’t really need to decipher any one specifically to know she was not a fresh abduction. However, the part that sent his world back from the depths of his vengeance was when her face tipped up, coming further into the light as she was pulled toward the stone, and that face resembled one he knew well. Her brown hair was messy and loose around her, but the shape of her jaw, the set of her eyes and curve of her nose, her body slender and tanned – all Kylo could see was Rey.

It wasn’t her, he knew. He knew. Even in the miasma of abuse and neglect Kylo could tell the woman’s scent was not his cousin’s, but that did nothing to prevent the sickening drop in his gut as he looked at her. It did nothing to keep Kylo from seeing the cousin he’d grown up with, practically his baby sister, broken and alone and on the path to a fate worse than death. His urge to do something was even stronger than when trapped in place by the black rabbit’s pleading, terror filled eyes. The protective surge toward family so much greater it was painful in more ways than one to bite it back and stay as motionless as before. 

Especially as they maneuvered the young woman up onto the slab, as they lit the candles while the woman’s head turned this way and that, her limbs moving slightly but not much, not enough; plagued with the lassitude of the half conscious. As a drone of words Kylo couldn’t understand, couldn’t be bothered to understand began to fill the room; as the pale-eyed, lavender-haired Nera stepped forward from the mass with an imperceptible grin illuminating her gaze. And as another person brought over a tray of tools that Kylo couldn’t make out well, but the lifted scalpel did not gleam as nicely as the bone saw of earlier had, and her hands were bare of sterile gloves.

Nera gracefully climbed up onto the stone and straddled the nude woman, scalpel in hand, the metal flickering dully in the candlelight as she spun the blade between her slender fingers. She brought her other hand down, index finger pointed, and tapped at the hollow between her victim’s collarbones. The young woman twitched and squirmed at the touch, breathing a little harder as Nera went on to trace her finger along the sternum, past the slope of her ribcage and on to hover right above the woman’s navel where she soon pressed in. Harder and harder until the young woman let out a little gasp that sounded half like a groan and half like a sob. Nera had that barely-there grin briefly touching the corner of her mouth before she released a sharp, abrupt whistle. Two members stepped forward, each one coming over to take hold of a slender wrist and slip it through a noose-like restraint. It didn’t look terribly strong, but neither did the woman, who seemed to be as lethargic as his rabbit friend had been. Once her arms were sufficiently out of the way, the two members returned to their places.

Not a word had been uttered even once since the four who’d been sent out had returned with the, no longer deniable, _altar’s_ adornments. Human sacrifice and all.

Nera regarded the young woman with a slightly tipped head, the scalpel in her hand shifting left and right between her fingers. With a slow blink she then tightened her grip and lowered it down. Just as the blade settled gently at that hollow between collarbones, Kylo heard a hum, a nameless tune echoing softly in the air. It was very much like, if not exactly, the same little noise he’d heard her make while tranqing the other animals, but this time her hum was a bit louder, a bit surer. Like she was in her element. Here, poised above a hapless victim, blade deft in hand and at the ready.

And she looked it. Manic yet calm.

Vile though it was to think, the eerie nature of her relaxed being acted as an oddly helpful counterpoint to the _piercing_ _shriek_ the young woman released when Nera applied pressure and began to drag the blade down. However, that feeling morphed almost as quickly into unsettling, watching the sharp-eyed, almost glinting gaze and near grinning lips as Nera cut open a living person’s chest.

Kylo had never given much thought to the ease of cutting a person open, or that it wasn’t actually that easy. Not when the perpetrator seemed bent on carving to the bone. It was a smoother glide, at first, that quickly turned into a few harder, forceful tugs of the blade until Nera sat back, overlooking her handiwork. The young woman was sobbing, her cries a mixture of broken screams and pleas that weren’t particularly coherent. She squirmed and jerked, her legs kicking out, but the effect of it all was belied by whatever narcotic she’d been dosed with.

Nera seemed totally unaffected by the noises her victim made, nor the blood flowing down to stain the altar. After a cursory check, she leaned forward and began making more incisions – left right, top below; four cuts in all – and then again reclined to review her work.

It was beyond disturbing to witness, and even more so to hear the reaction, but nonetheless, Kylo didn’t think it could get much worse. While the young woman cried and writhed slow and weary on the slab, clearly in pain, she wasn’t as loud or sudden as before – until Nera once again came up to her victim’s chest. But this time she reached down with a hand, not the sharp edge of a blade. Her fingers wriggled down into the seam of the center incision and jerked and prodded up and down one edge, going up again and to the side where an adjacent cut must connect. The woman had started screaming immediately, and the wet, ear-piercing cry that followed came along with a grunt and an honest to God, slick ripping sound as Nera began to tear and peel up the skin of one side of the woman’s chest. Blood was all he could see, screams were the only sounds, and Kylo thought he was going to throw up.

As much of a train wreck spectacle as this was, Kylo tore his eyes away from the young woman’s chest, away from Nera. That painted pale skin yet her eyes so lively, so focused, and the mix of unnervingly bright reds flowing darker into messy crimsons staining her slender hands and void black robe. This was exactly the sort of thing you saw in horror movies – the messy, slasher kind – and yet it was absolutely nothing like that. Nothing like that at all. And when Kylo heard the second abrupt, wet tearing he slowly, ever so slightly opened his mouth to bite into his paw. Sink his teeth deep and use the pain to fight the need to vomit, the need to wail himself; the need to get up, to move, to wreak havoc until his breath was rapid and his vision spotty. To just do _anything_ but remain stationary and be voyeur to a poor tortured woman being skinned alive right before him.

Kylo was looking at the young woman’s profile; she was a sickly white, as though her skin had never been tanned, blotchy in places and glistening with sweat and tears, all of it leaving tracks in the filth already dirtying her skin. She was shifting her head in little aborted tips side-to-side, tears heavy and sobs gurgling. She seemed a little quieter, like maybe the rush of endorphins in the wake of her trauma and the brief time since the pain had gone by, her agony had eased just enough, just enough.

But it was short lived.

The young woman suddenly jolted like she’d been punched in the chest, bowing away from the attack as best she could, and with her cry of shock and pain came a loud, resounding _crack_. Then another, and another. Crack. Crack. _Snap_.

She was gaping up at the ceiling still but her stare appeared sightless, her mouth was open but no sound was coming, and her tears were thicker than before, running like the blood that seemed to cover everything. Nera was practically a red stain in his periphery.

The woman’s silence was brief, however. As she writhed soon, her chest arching upward rather than forced back from a blow, and the most sickening sound Kylo had ever heard filled the room. Filled it. Harmonizing like a hellish symphony with the woman’s screams. Kylo thought the skin tearing was bad, but it was nothing. Nothing. It was quiet and mild compared to the fleshy wet _riiip_  and thick messy _crack snap pop_ of ribs being tugged and broken and pulled.

As morbid as it might seem, Kylo almost understood the urge when he watched as the young woman looked down toward her chest, flesh ripped, sternum snapped, and ribs pulled and broken all while still breathing and conscious. He had no idea how she was still conscious. Her eyes went impossibly wide, those eyes that were too much like Rey’s, so full of terror and shock Kylo could make it out from only her profile. Hardly a second later her breathing sped up twofold, her writhing reduced to shifts like she could scoot out from under Nera’s weight on her thighs; as if she could possibly get far with how much blood stained the stone and tarnished ground.

Kylo didn’t have to look over to guess at what was happening, instead he only watched her, his cousin’s almost doppelgänger. He watched as her head fell back against the altar, tipping along the stone as she screamed, convulsing with wretched sobs while Nera’s hands slipped carefully into her chest cavity. All too soon, she started to quiet, her movements to slow. The woman rolled her head over and faced toward Kylo, staring, eyes wide and dark, tears staining her face more than falling now. Her lips quivered, rapid, wet-sounding breaths coming too fast through them; the only other movement anymore was a full body shiver, trembling as she hyperventilated, as she settled heavy into shock.

Everything went still then. Not exactly her body, but _her_. There was a stillness, a blankness. She stared a dead stare at Kylo, her dark eyes glossed over and vacant though a tear slipped free nonetheless. Dripping to distill the blood at her cheek.

For a time, a time Kylo couldn’t count, he was as motionless as the woman who wore a disturbingly similar version of Rey’s face. He stared back and saw death and Rey and he couldn’t move if he wanted to. Not as she slackened, not as she sagged limp and broken in the arms that lifted her from the stone, her gaze still caught on Kylo, still wet with an agony that would join the rotted marrow of the land here. Even when she was carried out of sight, he stared, as if he could still see her face at the top of the altar, screaming and sobbing, wrenched in pain.

When the world came back to him, when his ears were no longer ringing and his heart no longer in a strangle hold, his mind chanting over and over: _she’s not Rey, she’s not Rey, Rey is safe, she’s strong and alive and everything’s fine, Rey is fine,_ the blood had been wiped up, messily and just enough to dry off the altar for another shroud to be draped upon the slab.

And when the world came back to him, Kylo felt the rising tide of anger once more. Anger he was desperate to give in to. He was so ready to create his own bloodbath, one rightly earned and heartily savored. He was so ready, so eager, muscles burning as adrenaline coursed through his veins, he nearly whined out a loud, pitiful growl when his building rampage was aborted.

Sauntering over toward the cages, a tall, willowy man came to a stop before Hux’s, a long finger poised on the lock. The only thing that kept Kylo from going on to snarl at the man was seeing Hux squirm and growl himself, quiet yet fierce all the same. His eyes weren’t as bright as usual but they were piercing, like emerald daggers impatient for a target to stab.

"Shh, shh, shhh, little Red," the man spoke soothingly, so soft and pacifying it was actually unpleasant.

Hux hissed.

"Now, now. Don’t be like that." The man flipped the latch and darted his hand in so quick Hux barely had a chance to part his jaw for a bite before a surprisingly strong grip had settled on the scruff of his neck. Moving slow and careful, he pulled Hux out of the cage, easily fighting the tired squirms Hux attempted to make while he brought the fox over to the newly prepared altar. Unlike with the black rabbit, the man took no chance of Hux wriggling too much and so kept him tight in his arms as he called for an assistant.

"Tanya, do be careful. He’s very special." The man tapped Hux’s snout, a woefully unthreatening bite just missed as Hux tried to snap.

The practically black-eyed woman came to his aide as they positioned Hux on his left flank, her sharply nailed hands on head and hip, keeping him down though Hux tried to move nonetheless. But without the momentum of his little squirms, it was hard for him to do much, forced flat and steady on the snow white fabric adorning the stone. 

"Ah, that’s a good dear." It was hard to tell whether the man was addressing Hux or the woman, though either way was uncomfortable on its own. 

The set up Kylo could make out was very reminiscent of the one that had been prepared for his little bunny friend, items gleaming sterile. Which boded well, as much as poor. They clearly intended to keep the rabbit, have it bound up and clean of infections, so perhaps whatever was planned for Hux was something similar. Not death. And hoping for mutilation was an utterly foreign, utterly fucked up emotion.

He almost eased though, when Hux’s eyes found his, roving past then fixing like magnets, unyielding, trying to speak or plead or _something_ without the ability to voice the anger and panic Kylo could read in his gaze. The taste of his revved emotions was oddly potent in the scent-drenched room, too many to decipher beyond blood, death, and fear; but Hux’s were strongest, tuning to Kylo somehow, and he was loathe to question it. He’d take anything he could get, any sort of connection or comfort. If this was as close as he could be to Hux’s side, where he yearned to murmur gentle words and wrap tight around his trembling form to keep him warm and safe, Kylo would take it.

Hux cried out softly, " _Kylo_."

 _I’m here._ He thought, unable to answer without giving himself away. _I’m here with you_.

Hux was struggling to restrain the little shivers that went through him from head to tail, his breathing a bit quick as he no doubt fought to bury down the nerves – but Kylo could see it. See what the fox was trying not to say.

_I’m scared._

_So am I,_ Kylo answered silently, but he hoped Hux could read the reply nonetheless.

For a moment, Kylo thought Hux was about to say something again, something soft and subtle, but instead a sharp cry came out, the fox tensing in place as he was kept still. Kylo’s head jerked over to see the gleam of a scalpel, shiny with blood and gripped in the willowy man’s fingers. He seemed to be observing his cut, a knobby thumb tracing the line, then once more he brought the blade down to slice. Hux _shrieked_ , sharper and more unnerving than before, hissing in agony and anger at the renewed pain. Which kept coming, and coming.

"Shallow cuts … Shallow cuts," the man was saying, not loudly, just calm and focused on his task. "Shallow cuts." The blade sliced slow and even, blood quickly pulsing from the incision to stain fur and fabric in its wake.

Every little chant the man made had Kylo’s rage returning. It was almost blinding how quickly it built up, dizzying the way it had been when Kylo tried to tear himself free of his cage to rip apart the pair sent to tranquilize and remove Hux. It was a little nauseating now, considering all the other waves of intense emotions he’d been riding thus far, but he didn’t care. He _needed_ that power; he needed the fuel it would give him. He needed it to break free, to force his way out and tear everything down.

"Harper," the sudden voice of the older man halted Kylo’s moment, his tipping point before explosion. "That’s enough, you’ve had your fun."

 _Fun?_ Kylo thought with a barely suppressed growl, vision wavering between red and reality.

The willowy man – _Harper_ – glanced over to the stern-faced leader with a nod and a sigh, drawing back the scalpel from taking another run along Hux’s furred skin.

"The Master will not be pleased if you drain too much of the fox’s blood. He wants both fox and wolf alive for the ritual, so keep the blood loss beyond our requirements to a minimum."

It was slight but Kylo could swear Harper fought off the urge to frown, clearly upset at the restrictions placed on his task – his _fun_. The very thought of the man putting in his own personal touches in order to enjoy himself better while cutting on a live, conscious animal was somehow even more unnerving than seeing the clear enthusiasm in Nera’s eyes as she’d pried a still beating heart from a young woman’s ripped open chest. Unnerving, and _infuriating_.

He _should_ have been furious over the rest of the older man’s comment, over the fact these fucked up people needed a decent portion of blood from Hux – from himself, no doubt –, but that wasn’t penetrating past the maelstrom of rage he’d been building, the force teetering once again on a precipice and ready to tumble. So close Kylo was practically vibrating with the need to unleash it.

"Yes, Sir," Harper replied, the scalpel still poised in his hand, drops of blood slipping down the metal to paint the man’s thin, chalky fingers.

For some reason that sight, the touch of Hux on Harper, blood on abomination, was what pushed Kylo over the edge. And without a thought more, he snapped. Kylo’s body shot up in the cage as best he could, ramming into the top, the back, and thrusting out toward the barred door with a violent roar.

The room itself seemed to jolt in the surprise, each and every member in the room stuttered and startled back a foot, gaping toward the wolf they’d all been foolish enough to think was dead to the world while they worked. It was their undoing, that arrogance. Kylo knew it would be, it was why he’d worked so hard to keep himself still and quiet despite the chaos bleeding into the air and soaking his senses, trying to taint him as much as they tainted the space around them. Kylo knew it, but he wasn’t thinking much on that. Not now.

He took in every ache and bite of pain his body sent him as he thrashed about, bodily throwing himself into the cage door, delighting at every cry of metal or groan of hinges. Kylo didn’t even care to notice as the tang of his own blood reached his nose, old wounds torn open or maybe new ones wrought into existence in his fervor to be free. The vengeful chant of _blood blood blood_ thrummed through his veins so fast, so hard, the world around him was quickly muffled by the raging heartbeat he inspired. Though it didn’t matter much, as the cultists were still trapped in shock. Or perhaps it was all happening much faster than he believed. Either way, the sounds of panic only pressed down once Kylo wrenched the door free, buckled outward before the abused hinges and tight locks gave under the weight of his fury.

The filth of the ground slipped and gritted beneath his padded feet, every sharp fang and ready claw eager to sink into prey. And what prey he had. A room full of fear incarnate, frenzied and caught between shouting and silence.

Kylo didn’t particularly care what was or wasn’t being said as some scrambled around and others trembled in place. All he cared about was how every face had a heartbeat, and how each heartbeat had a death wish _thump-thump-thumping_ its tune out into the ether where it carried to the maestro intent on answering each. Kylo had always had a good ear for music, even when muffled by the drum of his own frenetic heart.

Death list in mind, his thunderous growl echoed throughout the room, a visceral commencement to the coming carnage as Kylo eyed his first victim. In truth, it should be Nathan, maybe Kanaan, personal vendettas overshadowing abhorrent personalities, but now, now it was the willowy Harper. Harper who’d cut Hux for _fun_. If the world weren’t half gone to him, narrowed down to points and so quick it was slowed to millisecond blips in time, Kylo would have made sure to take his own cuts. But the world was red, and his friends were harmed, and not a blackened soul in this room was going to escape his wrath.

Harper screamed. Blood sharp, fear nauseating. Torn flesh spat to the soiled floor.

There were eyes that stared or pierced, mouths that shouted, some that threatened and cried bloody murder while limbs would flail or grab and scratch, dig in with a fight that was doomed to fail.

Something in him counted as he lunged from place to place, corner to corner, catching robes and thrashing bodies. One, two, three – Kanaan, Nathan, Nera.

Samuel’s blood spattered the floor the way his freckles once dotted his face. Tanya’s black eyes were deadened to charcoal grey, the liner now a brilliant red instead of deep, glittery brown. Ash and Avery didn’t need to worry about fucking or unwanted relationships anymore, and the stern-faced leaders were no longer stern.

Named or unknown, Kylo ripped them down. Some cleaner and some messy, fragmented and scattered while others bled out in one piece.

It was the bloodbath he’d wanted, the bloodbath he deserved as much as they did. And for as justified as his unleashed fury felt, he was glad when the world started to come back, no longer so red or so muffled, and the memories were left as hazy as the experience had been. He didn’t need that. The baggage those damned souls now bleeding their own violent stain into the land they’d ruined had given him was enough trauma for a lifetime. A massacre was a bit much for an already troubled psyche to handle. His mother was probably going to kill him anyway when she found out, as she inevitably would, so really, it hardly mattered in the end.

No, now that his vengeance was done, the only thing that mattered was his fox and his bunnies. And freeing them all from this living nightmare.

 

 **\--** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\--**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **!!! Spoiler Warnings !!!:**
> 
> **→** The black bunny has one of its paws removed while it’s still partially conscious and able to feel it (we are straining the reality of rabbits being prone to death via panic alone – also being capable of dealing with the numerous sedatives/tranquilizers given, which rabbits are notoriously bad with in general let alone in this sort of situation; because I’m terrible clearly); it does not die and is patched up.  
>  **→** An unspecified, likely kidnapped and tortured woman (who looks quite similar to Rey and thus more unsettling for Kylo) has her chest cut open, skin torn back, ribs broken, and heart removed, all while she’s still mostly conscious but weakened and restrained (again, I’m clearly a terrible, terrible person); she dies soon after.  
>  **→** Fox Hux is very purposefully cut multiple times purely for the enjoyment of the perpetrator, and more torture and possible alluded exsanguination threatened to come, all while unable to move much and still relatively conscious.  
>  **→** Kylo essentially massacres the cultists but it’s written in a swift, vague manner.
> 
> \--
> 
> Whelp!! That was chapter two! Far more graphic than I'd initially intended, and it was also the most intense of them all so everything to come is much less graphic to the point of hardly at all.
> 
> If I used your name as one of the many cult members, congratulations! Also, I’m so sorry but you’re dead now.
> 
>  **For anyone curious** , the reason Hux and Kylo were singled out was because they _were_ shifters and thus chosen specifically for the ritual, though this was only known by the _Master_ (Snoke, though that is also never stated) and a few other high-ranked members. As far as that ritual went, the primary target from both would have been Hux's blood, and then Kylo's bones. The idea of that came from the song [**Wolves Without Teeth**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAI5GSyXMjA) by _Monsters and Men_. However, none of this is said in the fic and merely remains a 'fun' fact.
> 
> Another **FUN FACT** for anyone interested, **to get a _technically lucky_ rabbit’s foot** , it must be the left hindfoot. Typically that would mean the back left foot, not the front; however feet (only human, really) are also broken into three sections – the fore, mid, and hindfoot – and so I have seen diagrams and images depicting the front left _and_ back left paw as being the one taken; a misconception likely due to human anatomy rather than animal. **Now** if you’ve been catching on in the fic thus far (and if you haven't noticed _do not_ feel bad about it; I've been in this fic's universe a lot while writing so it might have seemed way more obvious to me than anyone else), you might have noticed that the black rabbit is meant to be a bunny version of a certain kylux adjacent someone who’s missing their left hand (and a bit of forearm), hence why I went with that as opposed to the (most likely) accurate version of a ‘true’ rabbit’s foot. Also, if we’re going that route, that means our four little friends were all caught in a cemetery, it is a Friday and a Full Moon (both debated necessities, lore-wise), and, while the altar is not, technically, a grave, it has been the final ‘resting’ place of many a person/animal and therefore gives a decent opening for the more potent version of such a luck charm.
> 
>  
> 
>  _Anyways_ … my tumblr is [nonsensicalsoliloquy](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com) and my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nonsensicalsoliloquy) is under the same name, in case anyone is interested, and as always any and all forms of love are very much appreciated!! <3


	3. Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter went up later than I had wanted for this fic, unfortunately it was somewhat unavoidable. Literally the day after posting the previous one, we learned my grandpa had passed away. Now it wasn't unexpected, we had known for a few months that it was pretty much inevitable, but still, a lost loved one is a lost loved one. We left early the next morning and had been gone for a long, draining ten days total, most of which were with family.
> 
> Over the time I was gone, every single comment I received was so _so_ deeply appreciated ❤ Not that they aren't always, but it took on a different meaning simply due to the current events. I know the last chapter was intense, so I hope this one helps ease away from that and will be as enjoyable too, if not more so since we're mostly past that intensity. Thank you all (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> Just so you know, there's just a bit more of the less than savory content in this chapter, but it's small, brief, and stated rather than actually seen. If you've read this far, there's certainly no need to do a spoiler in the bottom tags.
> 
>  **'Secret' Character Tag:** _Wolves_
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> I also made a **moodboard** : on [tumblr](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/post/179640648853/hungry-for-the-kill-kylux-explicit-44521-5) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/382491)! I am actually rather proud of it (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> And check out the **[Huxloween tumblr](http://huxloween.tumblr.com/)** page for many more wondrous contributions to this fandom and event!

**\--** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\--**

 

With his eyes back in focus and his priorities reset from retribution to rescue, Kylo made sure to turn his back to the greater of the carnage decorating the room, and instead focused on where Hux laid trembling upon the altar, bleeding sluggishly and releasing little whines in sporadic intervals. He came over to rest his head near Hux’s, his wolf form tall enough to lean over the stone while remaining comfortably on all fours. Hux’s eyes were shut tight but at Kylo’s soft, insistent whine, the fox peeked them open, joining his dull green gaze with Kylo’s worried one.

" _Are you okay_ ," Kylo asked, trying to keep his voice low.

Hux moaned softly, whimpering as he tried to shift about.

Kylo whimpered right back, nudging his nose against Hux’s in a plea for reassurance. The touch was dry against his wet so Kylo licked gently at the fox’s snout, bumping him again in another silent request for an answer.

For a moment Kylo’s concern morphed into something deeper, but Hux snuffled, nudging back at Kylo’s muzzle with his own.

" _You killed them_ ," Hux said, almost a whisper.

Kylo was quiet at that, unsure how to respond. Hux didn’t sound disgusted or afraid, but he didn’t really seem be questioning him either. So instead of details or placating, he simply said,

" _Yes_."

Making a low chittering noise, Hux then hissed, " _good_ ," again wriggling in place as he managed to inch closer toward Kylo. With a small stutter of hesitation, Hux reached out his pink tongue and licked at Kylo’s snout, just once, a rumbling sort of purr following for a brief moment after.

If Kylo could blush as a wolf, he would have.

" _Uhm_ ," he murmured awkwardly, especially as Hux clearly wasn’t internally flushing the way Kylo was. " _So, are you— do you think you can move?"_  Kylo doubted it, but he felt he should ask all the same. Hux was proud; and adrenaline was a hell of a thing, provided the fox had any to kick in.

Rather than answer verbally, Hux again struggled. He succeeded in lifting up off his side but quickly sagged down once more, his head falling between his paws with a puff of air and a faint groan.

" _You’re still too sedated_ ," Kylo assessed, seeing Hux’s tired frustration, " _and bleeding_ ," which he was more worried about than the fox’s temporary stupor. It wasn’t much, thankfully.  _Shallow cuts,_  as Harper had said – Kylo bit back a snarl at the memory –, but there were several and they still seeped onto the stained shroud Hux rested upon.

Kylo grumbled thoughtfully, rummaging through his still settling mind to figure out what to do next. While the room was effectively purged, there were surely more cultists in the building, and eventually someone was going to come see what was taking so long. There  _was_  some goddamned ritual meant to occur tonight, with the  _Master_  no doubt present as well, and Kylo and Hux were both intended guests and apparent ingredients. Kylo didn’t want to take his chances on waiting until Hux was strong enough before making their escape.

Glancing at the bloody shroud then back to Hux, Kylo huffed out a weary sigh.

" _I have an idea, but I don’t think you’re gonna like it."_

Hux’s brow furrowed as best it could, his nose twitching and eyes slightly narrowed. " _What is it?"_

" _Just..don’t move, okay_?"

There was no answer beyond following Kylo’s request, so he simply continued with his plan.

It was easy to leap up onto the stone, though he wasn’t exactly pleased to be there by any means, however it was more difficult bending down as he worked to carefully nudge and pull the fabric up toward Hux. Once he had enough bunched around the fox, Kylo bit at one end and slowly drew it up over Hux, then another, and another. A few more times until the fabric was bundled over the center of the fox’s ginger form and all sides of him were swaddled inside the stained shroud.

" _This is going to be a little uncomfortable, so, bear with me_."

Hux observed the way Kylo had wrapped him in the ugly mess he laid upon, then finally flicked his gaze up, a sense of understanding in his somewhat brighter eyes, but it was hardly a thrilled one. Kylo suspected he was more annoyed at being enclosed in the soiled cloth still wet with his blood than the fact Kylo would be carrying him around like a stupid-ass stork with a baby. Unfortunately, short of shifting back to human form, Kylo didn’t have many other options if he wanted to get them out fast – which he most assuredly did.

Lowering his head, he asked, " _ready_?" his muzzle poised above the layered corners he’d collected.

" _As ever_ ," Hux sighed with a hint of cynical resignation, his nose crinkling at the sight and scent of his own blood.

Rolling his eyes at the fox, Kylo carefully threaded his jaw beneath the fabric, ensuring he had every piece within his mouth before he quickly bit down to seal the hold. He was slower though, when lifting Hux up, making sure the fox was secured in the newly made cradle and not likely to tumble out and injure himself further. Hux released a soft squeaky gasp once fully off the altar’s surface, wriggling a little inside the shroud, but otherwise he settled easily. Kylo himself grunted against his will; Hux was heavier than he’d expected, not that his neck and jaw weren’t strong enough to support the likely thirty-plus pound fox, but Kylo was sure he’d get sore much quicker with the awkward arrangement.

Rather than simply hop off the altar, Kylo went to the edge of the stone and bowed a bit, his front paws along the edge and his rump in the air. With a subtle slide Kylo more quickly let himself drop down, forelegs then hind, the weight of his front taking less of a jolt from the reduction in height. Hux still huffed all the same.

Now that he was on the floor again and had his fox issue sorted, Kylo looked over to the cage where the four trembling rabbits huddled within. And from the look of it, they were still a bit shaky, staring out and backed up as far from the world as they could manage in the enclosed space. Kylo couldn’t help but whimper at the sight, their fear still present despite only Kylo and Hux remaining; meaning perhaps it was Kylo they now feared. With that in mind, though undeterred in his desire to free them, Kylo padded slowly over to the cage, keeping his eyes cast a little downward but not fully away from the four who watched him right back.

Stopping a foot away, Kylo lowered his bag of Hux to the floor, not releasing his hold, merely setting the fox carefully down and then dipping his head low enough so the fabric slumped and Hux could see beyond the cradle of his shoddy DIY hammock.

" _Why did you stop?"_  Hux asked not long before his view was unobstructed.

Kylo whined in response, prompting Hux to look up rather than over. He tipped his head toward the cage, pointing his muzzle where Hux finally faced and the four rabbits stared, eyes shifting from Kylo to Hux and back. They appeared apprehensive now, the fear smaller but there nonetheless.

Kylo squirmed with another soft whine, whimpering as he nudged Hux forward along the ground and closer to the still locked cage door. Hux stared up at him again, questions in his gaze, his head tilted like he was trying to read something he couldn’t quite decipher despite knowing each word. Kylo wasn’t able to answer with his mouth full; all he had was the plea he cast down with his dark eyes.

Only a moment more passed before Hux snuffled softly, chattering a little as though grumbling, but he didn’t argue and instead turned back to face the cage, particularly the lock barring the rabbits from freedom. He shifted his head this way and that, considering his target, then with a few tiny mewls and a cut off whine, Hux wriggled. Taking that as a sign, Kylo slid them closer where Hux chirped in appreciation. He nudged at the lock with his nose then his teeth, flicking and shoving the latch up and over until the door slackened forward – open at last. Kylo dragged them away to give the door space to swing out and the rabbits the comfort of distance.

The four fluffs eyed Kylo, then Hux, then Kylo again, a nose wrinkling here and there, a little full body shake once or twice. It was the flaxen one with dark spots that came forward first, inching its way to the cage door where the little thing bumped at it, humming when the door moved. It glanced back to the others, who all gave tiny little head bobs and started forward themselves while the flaxen one continued, though it never strayed too far from its companions.

Kylo knew his tail was wagging ridiculously but he couldn’t be bothered to care, not when he was just so damn  _happy_ , seeing his rabbit friends all alive – and coming toward him no less! –, their fear having diminished even more. Which was good, he didn’t want them frightened, and certainly not of him.

Once each one was mostly free of their little prison, Kylo readied to lift Hux up and usher them all toward the exit. But before he could, he was stopped by three of the rabbits bounding over to where Hux rested. Their liquid eyes stared up at Kylo, pleading again.

" _Help_ ," the larger ginger one suddenly squeaked.

" _Help_ ," the other two chimed in, the three leaning up on their hind legs as if to draw closer to Kylo.

He couldn’t really answer with his mouth full of fabric, but thankfully Hux did that for him.

" _Help what?"_  Hux asked, the rabbits redirecting their eyes to the fox.

" _Help help_ ," the ginger hopped, bouncing away to anxiously run in a circle, moving toward the cage again while the other two bit at the bloody shroud and tugged.

Kylo felt terribly guilty, and just plain stupid, when his gaze followed the ginger and saw the black rabbit slumped halfway out of the open cage, its bandaged limb like a beacon against the dark fur, its little body panting rapidly with the effort of moving. Unbidden, Kylo whined in heartache again, the little thing struggled and slipped forward another inch or so before needing to rest. Kylo lowered his head down farther, rumbling softly toward them. The ginger rabbit bounded about again, buzzing around the black one.

" _Hurt_ ," the ginger keened, " _help him, help please_."

The other two stood on their hind legs and prodded toward Kylo’s lowered muzzle as well, each one nudging and beckoning for Kylo’s attention on the black rabbit. Which he at last knew was male; and though it wasn’t as easy to tell with small animals, the other rabbits had lower pitches to their insistent voices so he guessed they all were male as well. This close he should have been able to detect if any were male or female by scent alone, but with the copious amounts of spilt blood soaking the air as much as the floor, it was difficult to distinguish scents.

Kylo couldn’t answer, and didn’t know exactly how he would, but once again Hux unknowingly came to his rescue.

" _Bring me closer, Kylo,"_  Hux said, and he quickly complied, bringing them right to where the black rabbit’s companions fussed around him.

The ginger one eased up high on his hind legs until he could grip his front paws on Kylo’s lowered snout.

" _Don’t leave_ ," he pleaded, his watery, blue-green gaze nervous yet determined, " _help, need him, please_." The rabbit dropped down and went over to rub against the black rabbit’s side, " _he’s mine, my mate. Please?"_

" _Can he reach me?"_  Hux then asked, his voice a little softer.

The flaxen rabbit leapt over to the black one’s opposite side, " _up, Clyde! Up up!"_

" _Careful_ ," the ginger hissed, but likewise began to nudge lightly at the black rabbit – named Clyde, it would seem. Rabbits didn’t often name themselves; though Kylo supposed he hadn’t exactly spent much time around them either – more their doing than his, he being a predator and they prey.

The smaller ginger rabbit went to Clyde’s front and prodded beneath his head, " _up up_."

Clyde took a few breaths then returned to resting on his stomach, his companions helping him, before taking a somewhat slanted hop-step forward. He made it far enough to tumble against the fabric and Hux, the rabbit releasing a small little cry that he tried to suppress.

" _Clyde!"_  Each of the rabbits exclaimed and hurriedly came to his aid; although there was little they could do but gently help steady him off his injury.

" _Kylo, lower the sheet more so he can get in_ ," Hux shifted himself as he spoke and Kylo obeyed.

Now that he was so near to them, Kylo could see Clyde wasn’t a small rabbit, neither was the flaxen one, and while the gingers looked on the larger side of average they also appeared thinner. Kylo stifled a groan, just knowing that Clyde was probably a ten pounder, maybe more, rather than a more common three-to-seven. Forty plus pounds in a bundle of fabric held together with his teeth...

Ignoring his sigh at the future ache in his jaw and neck, Kylo watched as the rabbits helped their friend into the shroud with Hux – who released a soft  _oomph_  when Clyde tumbled all the way in.

" _It’s alright_ ," Hux said.

Kylo glanced down, seeing the remaining three rabbits up on their hind legs to get a better view of where Clyde and Hux were mushed together. Each one looked fearful but stayed their ground.

" _I won’t hurt him, I promise_."

" _Please_ ," the ginger whimpered, " _safe please_."

Hux nodded. " _Safe_."

The ginger regarded his mate, making soft little sounds at him, then back up to Kylo. " _Leave now?"_

" _Leave, leave!"_  the flaxen one echoed, bouncing in place a bit like he was antsy to do so but careful not to leave his companion’s side. The smaller ginger nodded just as anxiously though, his big, unexpectedly blue eyes oddly red-rimmed as they all stared up at Kylo.

‘ _Yes, leave_ ,’ Kylo pressed silently at them, unsure if they’d be able to catch the response; his telepathy was fairly strong, but raw and less skilled than it could be – just as his mother always nagged him about. To his surprise the rabbits tipped their heads with confused flickers passing their eyes before each nodded, bobbing a bit in place.

" _Leave, yes_ ," they all chirped back.

" _We are, we’re leaving_ ," Hux assured them as well, still maintaining a low and gentle tone, though there was a touch of weariness that betrayed his seemingly stronger state.

Taking even greater care with his handling, Kylo eased his head up until he was again carrying the weight. The other three rabbits bounded about around his feet while he stood, though each was careful to stay out of his way, especially once he began to walk for the exit.

 

 **\--** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\--**

 

The passage beyond the door – which had been relatively easy to maneuver his way through, the wood old and weak, and the handle so rusted the thing hardly latched – was marginally brighter and thankfully clear. The floor wasn’t as filthy nor the walls as dark, and the few sounds he could make out were distant enough not to be a worry. For now.

As they made their way through the halls the rabbits mostly kept to Kylo’s side, the exception being the dark-spotted flaxen one, who had apparently taken it upon himself to act as lookout. Whenever they neared a break in the path or a corner to turn he’d swiftly hop to the end to peer around and take stock of whatever might be lurking beyond. After his check he’d turn to give a little nod of all clear and then would bound right back over to keep with the group as opposed to waiting to be joined. It wasn’t necessary, really. Kylo was perfectly capable of hearing if someone were coming their way, and he was certain the rabbits could do so as well; and yet, it was actually rather endearing to watch. Cute even.

Kylo had been about to attempt to comment on the rabbit’s antics when a shuffling sound touched his ears, perking them up straight and freezing him in place. The rabbits had done so as well, and even Hux was breathing shallowly within the shroud as if to better hear the now unmistakable thumping of footsteps. A second pair accompanied the first, and soon a voice, low and indiscernible joined in. Unlike the other miscellaneous sounds Kylo had picked up on thus far, these were much closer, a hall or two away at best—because of course someone would appear when they were all so close to freedom. Kylo had no reference as to the layout of the building, but he had his senses and the one he’d been following was the cool bite of the forest beneath a clear sky and bright moon – the scent of nature beyond the doors, blanketed by nightfall.

The only advantage they’d have was that whoever was strolling through the halls would be caught off guard, and hopefully weaponless. With his jaw busy holding up a swaddled load of injured fox and rabbit, Kylo was in little position for a fight. Their best chance was to run; it was simply too risky to wait and pray the pair would take another path. They couldn’t afford to be cornered, certainly not when they were so close, the scent of fresh air practically a taste now.

Every step was louder, the voices beginning to articulate, and even the rush of beating hearts was filling Kylo’s senses. It was now or never, and Kylo refused to fail.

With a sharp, powerful insistence to his thought, Kylo pressed the order,

‘ _Run!_ ’

They all hesitated for the briefest second before lurching into action at nearly the same moment, Kylo directing them down the hall and right into the intersection that marked their fate. Left to uncertain freedom, right to unknown, and forward to death, two men freezing in place at the sight just as Kylo and the rabbits skidded to a halt themselves. And one of those men was familiar, nameless to him but impossible to forget, the familiar scent of his wounds was still fairly fresh on the air. It was a shame Hux couldn’t see the look on the burly man’s face, Kylo was sure the fox would have appreciated the flash of fear, no doubt reminded of how Kylo’s aggressive growl-barking startled the man to distraction so Hux could sink his fangs and claws into whatever patches of skin he could reach. This new memory would be a precious addition, but unfortunately that fear was soon smothered by sheer rage.

Kylo snarled at the response, poised to lunge out of instinct, but he had to quickly rein himself in.

‘ _Go left! Now!_ ’ he internally shouted as best he could, hoping the rabbits could hear his command.

All three scrambled to act, skidding along the floor in their haste as they rushed down the hall. Rather than immediately follow, Kylo took the chance to jump forward, and just as he’d hoped the two men startled backward, one falling to his ass with a yelp. He growled at them like an afterthought then quickly darted to the side and after the rabbits, who were waiting before the closed set of double doors, jumping and scratching at the wood with anxious cries.

 _Fuck_ , Kylo hissed to himself, not slowing one bit as he ran, the exit coming up much faster than he’d anticipated. _This is gonna hurt._

‘ _Brace yourself, guys!’_

" _With what!?"_  Hux shouted, his earlier whines and squeaks from the jarring of Kylo’s changed pace were like whispers in comparison.

Kylo had no time to answer, the doors were here and he was going through them. Snarling in his rapid breaths, Kylo’s muscles coiled tight in anticipation just as he neared impact, sliding over one another as he leapt and hastily twisted himself so his uninjured side rammed into the wood. The doors bowed and the cracking, splintering crash of the two old things bursting open was a welcome sound even if it was accompanied with an almost blinding flash of pain. Kylo hit the ground hard, so hard he couldn’t see straight; the taste of blood in his mouth as he struggled valiantly to get oxygen to his lungs, the breath knocked out of him like he was hit pointblank by a fucking train. He could barely hear his own wheezing, the intermittent whines through the ringing of his ears. In fact, the sounds he began to hear most were those of the rabbits, anxiously bustling around his head.

" _Up up up!! You must get up! Must run, hurry!! Please please!!"_

" _Kylo,"_  he heard Hux shout through the bunny chatter, " _I know it hurts_ ," and it sounded like Hux hurt himself, his breaths deep, and quiet bit back cries that must have been Clyde were mixed in with them, " _but you have to move_."

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Kylo moaned, the sound like a pained howl.

He shifted onto his feet, stumbling briefly, but he was soon able to push them forward, left right, one after another, getting back a rhythm for four and not two. His speed nearly jumped to full when he heard the men reach the busted doors with a slip and stutter along the ground, the sound of broken wood tumbling down steps and onto the dirt of the forest floor. And it was indeed a forest Kylo saw flashing by him, his senses not mistaking that. Good then, hopefully that meant they were still somewhere within the one Kylo had been running through earlier that day. He knew the area quite well, it was only a matter of time before a sight or scent caught his attention, triggering something from his memory. Though he could only hope one such revelation came before they were caught up to, for even though they had a greater lead Kylo could hear the sound of heavy footfalls following in their wake.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been running when he noticed a familiar patch of tangled brush and trees, the area interspersed with ones that looked warped, not sickly but certainly not normal. If he remembered correctly there was a small river nearby, and not too much farther, a cave. It wasn’t easily spotted, the mouth less of a mouth and more of a crack and bend in the rock that led to a nice enough space, good for escaping the elements and keeping warm.

Thus far they’d merely been running, all relatively aimless in their escape, so Kylo knew he had to get the attention of the rabbits first, who’d been mostly flight driven.

‘ _Stop! Slow down!_ ’

The command must have been more forceful than he’d realized because almost immediately all three rabbits skidded in the dirt and about-faced, the smaller ginger bumping into the flaxen one and the larger ginger nearly face-planting in his haste.

‘ _I know this area,_ ’ he spoke up telepathically before a round of questioning could begin. ‘ _There’s a cave not far. It’s well-hidden, safe_.’

" _Safe_ ," the ginger rabbit repeated, nodding eagerly.

Kylo altered course slightly, taking them left and past the corps of misshapen trees. Now that he had a destination in mind, however, Kylo intentionally led them along a somewhat chaotic, winding path rather than the more direct route. It took them a purposeful fifteen minutes longer than it should have but Kylo wanted to do his best to misdirect any possible followers. He had no idea the level of tracking expertise the cultists possessed, but neither was he willing to risk their lives on the assumption it was little.

The moment the familiar rock face came into view, Kylo huffed a heavy breath, picking up his pace. For all intents and purposes, the uneven surface of the oblique slice in the hillside appeared just that: a sloped, uneven surface of rock and dirt, encrusted with fraying green vines and thick, spindling roots from the trees above and beside the hill. A decent mass of foliage clustered near the entrance and kept it out of sight; except to those who already knew where it was. And Kylo already knew.

He slowed to a walk as he neared the crack, tipping his head forward with a rumble of assent to the rabbits who glanced up at him time and again now that their pace had dropped. Once the three noticed the opening they all quickly began to head inside, bounding down the narrow path until it broke into a wider one and finally the open space of the cave itself. It was unfortunately a little more difficult for Kylo to make the journey as a wolf than a human, but he managed, occasionally scuffing his sides and biting back a whine at the pains it sparked.

Contrary to what one might have expected, the cave was not pitch black. There were a scant few holes here and there in the rough ceiling, a couple tiny stalactites peppering the rock from years of rain and moisture seeping slowly, slowly down. Closer toward the back there was an underground stream that trickled quietly in the dim, empty space where the run off from storms had gathered over time. Still, even with the small holes letting in patches of light, the cave held heat decently enough once it had time to build – although Kylo didn’t intend to stay long enough to do so, not in their condition.

Being far gentler after the seemingly endless speeding through the trees, Kylo carefully lowered the shroud to the cave floor, whimpering in sympathy at the groan Hux released.

As soon as he could see the fox’s face, blinking up at him with eyes still not fully revived, Kylo leaned his muzzle down and prodded gently at Hux with a rumble of concern.

Hux sighed, chittering softly, " _I’m fine, I’m fine."_

Kylo huffed at the response, but didn’t press further, instead nudging lower to where Clyde rested in a faintly trembling bundle of black on Hux’s fluffy stomach.

Clyde murmured inaudibly, which seemed to prompt all the rabbits’ attention back to life from the silent staring they’d been doing only seconds before.

The ginger rabbit pushed close until he was able to rest his head and front paws up on Hux’s side, rubbing his nose against Clyde’s cheek.

" _I’m fine_ ," the black rabbit answered, the phrase much gentler from him than it had been from Hux. 

The response brought out a deep sigh of relief from the ginger, their other two companions pressed close together not far from them, the flaxen one seeming to be checking the smaller ginger over quite intently, and much to his weirdly affectionate annoyance.

It was sweet to watch, and only brought out the ache in his chest at the memory of his own ginger and how he still yearned to have him close. Acting on his urge as best as possible in his current situation, Kylo pressed his head aside Hux’s, earning him a quiet chitter, a paw bumping his cheek, but Hux didn’t push him away. Kylo rumbled a pleased sound at that, feeling warmth in his chest at the accepted comfort. It made his heartache simultaneously stronger yet appeased, like the fox’s affections were enough to sate the hollow he’d carved out inside himself for the ginger man he’d never had the guts to truly meet.

Kylo nuzzled a bit closer against Hux’s cheek before giving him a small lick on the snout. He so desperately wanted to stay, to follow through with his consistent desire to wrap around them all, keep them warm and safe, but he couldn’t give in to the ache, not yet.

Though Kylo couldn’t hear or catch the scent from where they hid, he knew the two men hadn’t given up their pursuit, and he wasn’t about to let anyone catch them. He’d vowed freedom, and he’d vowed blood. He’d had a taste of both, but not enough to know the job was finished.

With reluctance Kylo pulled away, huffing in amusement at the little bout of confused frustration on Hux’s face and reflecting in his eyes.

" _Stay here, watch over them_."

Hux straightened at the gentle order, brushing anything warm or hazy from his being. He was almost bordering on rigid despite his otherwise relaxed position: on his back, paws bent in a stupidly cute manner while his white ruffled belly was bed to an equally fluffy rabbit being worried at by his mate draped against Hux’s side.

" _Why? Where are you going?"_  Hux asked, his eyes narrowing.

" _We’re still being followed_ ," he answered softly, not wanting to be a disturbance to the rabbits.

Hux stared up at him, his searching, sharp gaze studying Kylo’s. Hux didn’t look pleased, but he didn’t seem to be intent on fighting Kylo either.

Instead, he offered a low, " _be careful."_

Kylo nodded, " _of course_." They continued to regard one another, neither speaking further yet neither breaking the moment. After a second’s hesitation, Kylo leaned down and bumped his snout to Hux’s.

The fox was pinning him with a loaded expression, like he didn’t trust Kylo’s words, not fully. It reminded him vaguely of when his mother or cousin would give him ‘a look,’ a knowing, silent way of saying they knew he was going to be stupid despite his promise to be careful. As much as such a thing typically annoyed him – sometimes a great deal, in fact –, Kylo found the familiarity warming. Appreciated.

Darting quickly, Kylo licked at Hux’s cheek, " _I will. For you I will_."

Hux blinked rapidly, like his thoughts were resetting, but then huffed, looking off to the side. " _Get going then. It would be quite the waste to make it this far only to be caught again_."

He grinned as best he could in this form, turning to the rabbits after catching Hux’s eyes once more. " _Stay here, alright? I’ll be back_."

" _Where? Why?"_  the group chimed in, looking up with insistent, anxious eyes.

" _I’m just going to make sure we’re safe_."

Oddly, they seemed to be studying him almost as if equally uncertain of his motives, but quickly they nodded back. " _Safe is good_ ," the ginger said.

" _Careful_ ," the smaller ginger followed.

His scruffy, flaxen companion – his mate, most likely – stared straight into Kylo’s eyes, his nose twitching, " _get them_ ," he said firmly, " _make it safe_." He snuffled, something sort of like a scoffing growl but not quite as he bobbed his head at Kylo. And Kylo couldn’t help the little rumble of a laugh he made at that. The flaxen rabbit had a strong edge to him; it was weirdly cute despite that likely not being his intent at all.

" _I will_ ," he told them. " _I will_."

And he would.

The scent of the men wasn’t hard to catch on the wind as he backtracked through the forest, stalking closer and closer to where they had slowed their search. It was easy to watch them through the brush and dense corps of trees as they spoke and checked the ground for tracks. The two had made it far enough that they’d reached where the shift of Kylo’s running had gone away from chaotic sprints and into more strategic divergence of an easy track. They were better than Kylo gave them credit for, so he was glad he’d decided to throw off the trail, keeping the way to the cave safe.

But there was only so long before they’d inevitably find it; or perhaps he’d get lucky and the men wouldn’t find it at all, they’d search and roam in circles but never discover the crack in the rocks. Nevertheless, Kylo couldn’t keep his new friends out in that cave, especially not with so many of them injured. There was only the one entrance and exit as well, and as soon as they left the safety of the cave they were vulnerable to attack.

No, Kylo had to stop the men now before it led to that. Besides, it was two more nasty vermin to strip from the earth, and Kylo had admittedly been a bit put off that he’d not been able to sink his teeth into that burly bastard himself. What sort of strange chance was it that being injured by Hux’s attack had kept him safe from Kylo’s future vengeance? At least now the fates had aligned themselves to right.

Rather than continue to stalk the perimeter, Kylo stepped from the trees and into view, the men jolting to a stop. They held startled, disquieted expressions at Kylo’s easy appearance. They also held weapons, though neither one had a gun, dart or otherwise, which was certainly more helpful for Kylo. Unfortunately he wasn’t sure he could manage two strong, armed men with how wounded he was, how winded even. He hadn’t realized just how drained he’d become, all that internal strife, struggling to remain still as he watched horror after horror. And that final, blinding release of raging, adrenaline-fueled violence had worn him down to little more than a trickle. He was fighting to keep his breathing steady; his sides ached, every so often a breath was accompanied by a sharp pinch, and he could both smell and taste the tang of his own blood. Still, he wasn’t ready to call it. Not just yet. However he did concede that he wasn’t quite up to the fight before him.

Not alone.

Moreover, he’d promised Hux to be careful, hadn’t he? Kylo might as well keep that promise lest he invoke his fox’s wrath – one he was fairly certain was less than pleasant.

Cocking his head as he studied the men, hoping to give them a jolt of unease at Kylo’s quiet stare, he then tipped his head up and howled into the clear, moonlit night as loud and long as he could. A message to whichever pack was closest.

In his time since moving here, Kylo had made arrangements with every wolf pack within a hundred mile radius of his home. He would stay out of their way so long as they gave him his solitude as well. And, should he take down an animal he didn’t have much intention to eat, he’d call whoever was near and would offer them the meat. There was even a time when he’d been approached by the dominant mated pair of a newer pack to assist in protecting their territory from another, larger one that was attempting to encroach and overtake them.

Kylo couldn’t help the rumble of satisfaction when not too long after his call he received an answer, the mated pair acknowledging while then the other pack members followed after. The look in the two men’s eyes as they heard the wolves respond was almost delightful. And as he stared at them, they gaping back, Kylo began to circle the area they occupied, something slow and nearly casual rather than downright predatory. He wanted to taunt them more than simply intimidate.

He’d already completed a full circle by the time he heard the rustling of the pack, their running having slowed to a prowl as they made their way into view. As suspected from the wolves’ familiar cry, the pack was the one he’d once assisted. The leading pair bade him greeting as their offspring converged though kept a careful distance from the men they cornered. Kylo acknowledged the pair in return, preparing himself for a more formal conversation, as true wolves were often wont to do.

" _You called, Kylo Ren_ ," the male spoke.

" _I did_."

" _And what do you ask?"_  the female questioned, her cool, intelligent eyes observing the two humans who seemed torn between a fire for survival and mortal terror at the inevitable.

" _Assistance_."

" _Assistance, to kill humans? That’s a risky request_ ," the male remarked, glancing to his mate then back. " _Why should we endanger our pack for you? For this?"_

" _Why can you not do so yourself, besides?"_  the female continued right after.

" _Can’t you smell it on them?"_  Kylo asked, directing their attention to the men. " _The blood, the death; it’s so thick it’s sickening. So much life taken, so many animals, even members of their own kind they’ve slaughtered. I witnessed it myself; I was there as they condemned others to terrible fates. Perhaps even other wolves, though I can’t be certain."_

One of the wolves near them growled low, having heard Kylo’s comment. The female snipped at the wolf, hushing them, but she turned her attention to Kylo.

" _There has been a shift in the balance, as of late. Talk of strange humans in the wood; abnormal traps_."

The male nodded, " _a pack far south supposedly lost a young male, his scent vanished_."

" _Still_ ," the female then said, eyeing Kylo sharply. She was always more pointed than her mate. " _That does not explain why you called to us for this. Two humans, even thick, are not difficult for you to overpower, Kylo Ren_."

Kylo was never eager to admit any form of weakness at the best of times, but to do so with a pack of wolves around him while in such a state was dangerous. Unwise. However, he had little choice, especially now that he’d called them. Not to forget the lingering scent of his blood on the air, their knowledge of him being wounded already a factor before they’d even laid eyes on Kylo. It was only the extent of the damage that they could not see.

" _Normally I could handle the two, yes. But I… suffered numerous injuries and exhausted my rage on their kin not too long ago_." He sharpened his stare at the dominant wolves, leveling a very small threat not to cross him, though he wasn’t too worried of that regardless of the uncomfortable admission. This pack was one he had a better rapport with; he’d not given them reason to harm him.

" _If you are still hungry, there is a veritable feast at their den. Though I don’t know if all their kind has left; I was eager to be free of them. Unfortunately these two caught sight of me in my escape, and while I suppose I could leave them here in the forest, spin them round until they were lost and alone_ ," Kylo turned a vicious, cutting glare toward the men who were standing closer and closer together, eyes shifting to and fro from wolf to wolf. " _I am not yet done with my vengeance_ ," he finished.

The mated pair held him in their sights for a minute, then cast their eyes to one another, a discussion had in the gaze alone.

" _You have been favorable to us in the past, Kylo Ren_ ," the male remarked at last, head held high.

" _We will assist you in your vengeance. We will assist in vengeance of the lost kin the humans destroyed_."

Kylo bowed his head, denying himself the urge to release the heaviest, weariest of relieved sighs.

" _Thank you_."

The pair respectfully returned the gesture, joining their pack afterward.

Kylo stood tall then, pleased when the two men redirected their gaze at his movement, when the burly one who still reeked of fresh wounds joined eyes with him. He didn’t need words to telegraph what their fate was – the man knew. It was plain in his wide eyes just how viscerally he knew.

Understanding the wolves would not attack without chase, Kylo coiled back on his powerful hind legs then lunged at the two, startling them back just inches from Kylo’s menacing claws.

They ran.

And the wolves laid chase.

It was over for them the moment they took flight. The wolves were several times faster than the quickest speed the men could manage in their frightened panic, and they were downed impressively fast. As vicious as humans could be as far as predators went, they were trifling compared to the sort of prey a wolf alone could fell. And this pack was full of grey wolves, large and strong, only seeming small when standing beside Kylo.

The pack kept the men immobilized enough that it was easy for Kylo to walk up and take his place over the burly one, his new wounds overpowering the ones Hux had given him in what seemed like once upon a time. He leveled his dark eyes with the man’s pained ones, fear so strong it was souring his scent beneath the rich, hot tang of his blood.

He growled low and so very near to the man’s face. Kylo wanted his eyes to be burned into the man’s mind, he wanted his heavy, intimidating presence to be what weighed the man down even as hungry wolves tore into his flesh. He wanted the man to know that there was no hope for deliverance, because Kylo had assured damnation for him just as thoroughly as that of his fellow cultists, the merry band of bloodthirsty psychos now strewn across their ceremonial chapel.

‘ _You and your brethren sealed their fate the very second I was attacked_ ,’ Kylo forced painfully into the man’s mind; his telepathy required more strength on those without magic in their blood, and he relished the pain he knew was caused by it. He especially enjoyed the way the man’s eyes nearly bulged from his head, hearing Kylo’s voice within.

‘ _You know not what you meddle with, human_ ,’ Kylo hissed, being cryptic and dramatic in a way his mother might actually find grudgingly acceptable for once. ‘ _And I will enjoy your downfall almost as much as when I tore your companions to shreds_.’

The man’s mouth fell open, joining the blown-wide terror and shock of his stare.

Satisfied, Kylo leaned away but did not leave, not yet. First he pressed a great paw on the man’s chest, curled his toes inward so his claws caught into the filthy clothing, piercing through to the warm, waiting skin beneath. The welling of hot blood was a sharp addition to the air. And while the man shouted at the pain, Kylo shifted his weight onto his leg, pushing down against the man’s chest until he heard the _crack snap_ of bone beneath him.

He grinned, murmuring a pleased growl, then at last backed off from the coming carnage, allowing the wolves to descend.

As satisfying as that had been, even if it might’ve been better to unleash his more coherent anger upon one of the shredded members back in the abandoned building, or perhaps even this _Master_ of theirs, it wasn’t a scene he needed burned into his mind any more than that bloodbath he’d wrought. Yes, it was cathartic, but he was fine without the memory of two men being eaten alive by wolves.

Keeping his eyes carefully averted, Kylo again acknowledged the leaders of the pack, giving them a silent thank you. The pair gazed up at him with a mirrored nod, their muzzles stained red with blood and victory.

A part of him wished to stay, to make certain their followers were gone and no longer a threat, but Kylo had to return to Hux and the rabbits. He’d been gone long enough; they needed someplace safer. Kylo had an idea of one such place, the only problem was taking refuge there would surely lead to things he did not want to deal with right now, or ever preferably, but he couldn’t afford to be picky.

Kylo took one last look before turning from the scene and beginning his way back to the secluded cave. Even with the threat of the men no longer present Kylo was still careful as he went and took unorthodox paths in the process, doubling back now and again to assure he was alone when he returned.

He could sense the wariness of the group the moment he slipped into the crevice of the cave entrance, but it was quickly quashed by relief and the sound of thumping feet on stone as the dark-spotted flaxen rabbit and his two ginger companions came to greet Kylo.

" _You’re back! Safe! Safe? Yes?"_  they all asked sporadically.

Kylo nodded, " _yes, safe. We’re safe now_."

" _Good, yes!"_  the flaxen one bounded around Kylo’s feet then hopped over to his mate to bop his head gently. " _See, he’s safe! He’s strong!"_  The ginger just puffed at him, messing with his long ears and murmuring at the flaxen rabbit to settle.

As cute as it was, Kylo turned his eyes away and landed then on Hux who was curled on his side with Clyde snuggled up against his stomach, the ginger rabbit nestled close, making fussing sounds until Clyde plopped his head overtop the ginger’s and began to purr softly, quickly easing his mate down.

" _Hux?"_  Kylo said, staring at the fox whose eyes were shut.

" _Mm?"_  Hux’s nose wrinkled, " _Kylo?"_

Finally, for what had to be the first time since leaping to his feet in his cage, Kylo laid down, falling heavily to his stomach with a puff of forced out breath. He crawled forward a bit to bump his snout against Hux’s cheek, his muzzle, poking the tip of his tongue out to lick at the fox’s dry nose.

" _It’s done,"_  he whispered, like it was a secret, a special promise answered. " _It’s safe."_

Hux sighed, groaning quietly. " _Safe_ ," he murmured back, the word more like soft relief.

Kylo came closer until he could curl around Hux with the full breadth of his form, subsequently encasing Clyde and his mate as well, and it wasn’t too long before the other two joined. It was odd to see anything Kylo had dreamt – had _enjoyably_ dreamt – come true. But there it was, his little group safe and warm in the curve of his large body at last.

He was exhausted, and it was clear Hux was too. They all were, really, though it seemed the bunnies didn’t let themselves embrace anything close to relaxed until they felt some form of safety. And wasn’t it a marvelous feeling to know a pack of rabbits felt safe enough with a wolf and fox to curl up close and nestle into their fur.

Kylo also knew, as much as he yearned for it, that now was not the best time to rest. They were still injured, and to what extent he couldn’t know for sure. The only blessing in that realm was neither he nor Hux seemed to be actively bleeding anymore, the scent duller as their wounds coagulated and scabbed. It would be far less than pleasant once they had to get them properly cleaned and dressed, but that was something to come later.

Because no matter what truth he knew, the world was growing softer, heavier, and Kylo could feel as sleep descended, covering him like a weighted blanket, warm and familiar, and he was helpless to ignore its siren’s call.

 

 **\---** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\---**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...what are people thinking of the bunnies so far?? If you hadn't caught on yet, I’m hoping that name drop helps hint hint ｡(>ᴗ◕)｡ I also hope you're all loving them as much as I do, because I love those strong little buns so freaking much and I need everyone else to love them too ❤❤❤
> 
> Also, Huzzah for Freedom, right?! I know everyone was _soooooo_ eager for Kylo to get them all out, and at last they are!! But now what, yes? Where is it Kylo’s considering going? When will they figure out who the other is? How soon until we get the fluff and smut to wash away the memory of chapter two? Questions, Questions!! 
> 
> Tune in next time to find out! (ha. i did that)
> 
>  
> 
>  _Anyways_ … my tumblr is [nonsensicalsoliloquy](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com) and my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nonsensicalsoliloquy) is under the same name, in case anyone is interested, and as always any and all forms of love are very much appreciated!! <3


	4. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad everyone has been loving the buns as much as I do! ❤⊂(˵ˆ⌣ˆ˵⊂) 
> 
> (\\__/)  
> (oωo)  
> (____)0 ❤
> 
> Oh, if you didn't really notice this far, all the chapter titles are a single overarching word referencing the chapter content (i know, not really that weird, but listen...). I hope you check out the title of this one; it might give a hint as to something that happens in this chapter which I'm sure many of you have been hoping for already ｡(>ω◕)｡
> 
> Second OH! And this chapter does have some bandaging up of wounds content beyond just *sticks on bandaid* stuff; so, again, not really worthy of a bottom notes spoiler and certainly if you've come this far, buuuut just so people know (･ᴗ･)
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> I also made a **moodboard** : on [tumblr](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/post/179640648853/hungry-for-the-kill-kylux-explicit-44521-5) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/382491)! I am actually rather proud of it (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> And check out the **[Huxloween tumblr](http://huxloween.tumblr.com/)** page for many more wondrous contributions to this fandom and event!

**\---** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\---**

 

Kylo grumbled, fighting the coming consciousness and nestled further into the soft warmth against his cheeks. While the front of his torso felt warm, the rest of him was a bit chilled and Kylo blindly reached out a hand in search of his duvet to huddle back beneath. When he didn’t find it, his brow furrowing deep as he groaned in frustration yet again, he shifted up onto his elbow to better search for it. However, instead of the slip of his sheets beneath his hand, Kylo felt the cold touch of rock, smooth in patches and bumpy in others. His eyes flew open too fast and he hissed at the sensation, the wave of fatigue at jumping straight from a dreamless sleep and into reality. The only pleasant side effect was the lack of light he found greeting him, keeping the sting of a headache at bay.

His eyes fluttered, opening slowly, first just through slits then gradually more as he took in his surroundings. Although there wasn’t much to take in. While he wasn’t able to see terribly well in the dark, slivers of pale moonlight gave him enough to know it was indeed a cave; the space around him small and barren, and even somewhat familiar. In fact, familiarity was beginning to strike hard at his senses; he was just having difficulty figuring out which pieces went where.

A snuffling sound came from Kylo’s right, startling his attention over to where he found three lumps facing him in the dark, staring at him it seemed, as he noticed a shine of what must be eyes. Three small pairs, wide and unblinking. And seeing how those liquids eyes bore into him, their little bodies moving quick with anxious breaths, Kylo almost choked at the memories that bowled him over.

Actually, he did choke.

"Fuck," Kylo coughed, sitting up as he did, the stone cool on his naked backside.

Pain was rejoining him as well, and a particularly unpleasant rush of it was filling his torso, making his deeper breaths pinch on occasion. He looked down out of habit but couldn’t see much; instead his hands lightly probed his sides, finding areas of sticky skin that tingled at the mere touch and others that shot sharp punches of pain through him when pressed.

"Fuck," he murmured again, more coherently now. He remembered where he was, he remembered why, and he remembered very much that his injuries were more extensive than he knew. Based on what he felt, he could only hope for bruised ribs and muscle rather than cracked or broken ones – beyond the likely cuts and scratches decorating his skin. But he wasn’t overly optimistic, at least not for the ache on his right.

Ignoring any further self-investigation, Kylo looked over to the rabbits, the lumps in the dark that were now a bit clearer as his eyes adjusted the best they could in his human form.

Human. Crap, he must have been even more hurt and exhausted than he’d realized. He knew he’d fallen dead asleep, they all had, but from the glow of the moonlight filtering through the few holes in the ceiling, still fairly bright, they hadn’t been under long. Which was for the best. Kylo didn’t want to attempt a sojourn to Rey’s during the day and risk being spotted. Fortunately, if he’d shifted back to human form then it meant his body had been trying to get a jump on healing him, too fatigued otherwise to maintain his wolf form while doing so. The only problem here was that the rabbits had seen him, and were clearly distraught; however they hadn’t scampered far – though that could have something to do with Clyde still being nestled up near himself and Hux.

Hux.

Kylo looked down and found that the warm softness he’d felt in his half-sleep was indeed the fox who was still curled on his side with the black rabbit burrowed against his fluffy white stomach. Hux’s breathing was even and relaxed, eliciting a thankful sigh from Kylo. He reached a hand over and stroked along Hux’s side, running the backs of his fingers across the fox’s cheek and up the length of a feather soft ear.

The rabbits seemed to have frozen at the gesture, clearly all wary and uncertain on what to do or how to process this, yet also worried for their companion. Kylo didn’t want them worried, but he knew speaking aloud to non-shifters wouldn’t work. His telepathy seemed to have adjusted well earlier, so hopefully it would still work alright now that he was no longer a wolf.

Keeping one hand on Hux, Kylo pressed as gently as he could, ‘ _It’s alright._ ’

All three of them startled, clearly hearing Kylo. He sighed in relief at that and continued.

‘ _I’m still Kylo, the wolf._ ’ Doing his best to move very slowly despite his eagerness for the rabbits to believe him, Kylo lowered his free hand to the stone as near to them as he could. ‘ _Smell me. My scent isn’t too different, right?_ ’

None of them moved for a time, staring at him, staring at Clyde then each other, and all around again. Eventually, and unsurprisingly to a point that Kylo couldn’t help the tiny grin forming on his lips, the flaxen one inched forward. He made the few step-hops to reach the tips of Kylo’s fingers, still large but much more manageable in comparison with the rabbit’s size. He sniffed at Kylo, taking in each finger, moving to palm and wrist; he even nipped a bit at Kylo’s skin as if to check if he were real.

When the rabbit pulled back he stared up at Kylo, his dusky pink nose twitching, then without hesitation he dropped a paw into Kylo’s hand and inched another step so he could almost climb Kylo’s forearm in his effort to get near.

" _Kylo wolf?"_

Kylo smiled, leaning down farther for the rabbit to better see him as he once had when Kylo was a wolf and the rabbits prodded and scrambled for his help. In much the same manner as then, the flaxen rabbit pushed up to his hind legs when Kylo was nearer, brushing at his cheek with one outstretched paw and staring with a determined gaze into Kylo’s own.

It was a moment longer when the rabbit seemed to have made a determination, and nodded.

" _Less gold, but still brown, still dark, still soft. The same_." The flaxen rabbit turned to his friends, no longer wary of Kylo as he kept his back to him. " _He is Kylo wolf."_

The other two reacted almost immediately and came forward from their earlier positions of caution, the smaller ginger bounding quickly to paw at Kylo’s hand and get at the dark-spotted flaxen rabbit who purred softly to appease the anxious ginger. While the larger one went straight to Clyde, huddling as close as he must have been earlier.

‘ _I’m sorry if I scared you_ ,’ Kylo apologized, stroking the flaxen rabbit then lightly patting the ginger at his side. His other hand kept to Hux, his fingers nestled into the soft, fluffy fur like a lifeline.

" _Worried_ ," the ginger next to Clyde said. " _Confused_."

" _Thought you left us_ ," the smaller ginger softly added while his mate nuzzled his lowered head.

‘ _I would never_ ,’ Kylo answered a little too hastily, and a bit sharply as well, wincing at his insistence, but the rabbit’s didn’t act as though it unnerved them. He sighed. _‘I’m a shifter. I have a power inside me that let’s me take a wolf form when I wish. I was very tired and hurt, my body changed as it tried to heal me_.’

" _Heal,"_ the ginger perked up, " _heal him too? Heal Clyde?"_

Kylo’s face fell as he looked to the rabbit, ‘ _no, not the same way. I can get him help, and I will, but we have to go somewhere else, somewhere safe. Safer than here._ ’

" _Safe?"_  they all wondered, clearly thinking they were currently safe, " _not safe now?"_

‘ _No, we are,_ ’ he assured them, ‘ _but this is still the woods and Clyde is hurt, Hux and I are hurt. We need somewhere safe to heal, somewhere warm and where no predators can get us_.’

Each of the rabbits perked their ears up tall at the idea of someplace as safe as that.

" _Where?"_  the flaxen one asked hurriedly, turning toward him. " _Where where?"_

‘ _I have family; she’s like me_.’

" _Another human?"_  the smaller ginger asked. " _A shi— a shifter?"_

‘ _Yes. I can bring us to her home – uh, her den. She knows how to help me, and can get help for Hux and Clyde in a way I can’t alone._ ’

He could see they were hesitant. Being wild rabbits, likely from somewhere in this very forest, their knowledge of humans was probably an amalgam of pedestrian and dangerous—depending on how close they ventured to urban areas as opposed to tales of hunters stalking the woods. No matter how resilient this group seemed, Kylo couldn’t imagine they had much of a definitive idea on where they stood with humans. Beyond, perhaps, unpredictable. And for many animals, unpredictable tended to mean dangerous whether harm was inflicted or not.

The flaxen rabbit appeared to be gnashing his teeth, the sound odd to register in the otherwise quiet cave, but it soon stopped and he announced, " _okay. Kylo wolf, take us to safe_."

The two gingers hissed at the rabbit, the smaller one at his side huffing with a low, " _Matt!"_

Kylo’s brow arched without his meaning to at the name. Matt? Clyde and Matt? The names were a little disparate, one more on the odd, almost old-fashioned side and the other rather generic. He could only wonder what the gingers were named.

" _What?"_  Matt asked.

His mate huffed at him again, but the upset seemed to be fading fast.

The flaxen rabbit patted the ginger’s head, nosing at his cheek, " _want you safe, Techie. Safe, very safe_."

Techie? Really? Could that even be considered a name?

Rather than continue to grumble the smaller ginger began to softly purr, accepting Matt’s affections. At Kylo’s side the larger ginger released a short little sigh, crying ever so faintly as he nestled closer into his mate.

Kylo was slow about it, but he carefully brought his hand down and brushed two fingers along the ginger’s head.

‘ _Don’t worry. I’ll get him help, I promise_.’

The ginger stared up at him, panting like he were biting back sniffles and fighting not to cry further. Still, he let out a small whine in the end and tipped his head over to rest on Clyde’s.

" _Need him. Lonely_ ," the last word was a whisper low enough it was almost hard to catch. But when he saw the little flicker of the rabbit’s eyes go toward Matt and Techie, he understood why. And he could empathize strongly as well.

Kylo had always been a lonely person, no matter how much his family loved him, or the few friends he had cared, it didn’t change the bone-deep loneliness clawing at him. He hated it more because he felt foolish, like he had no right to feel so broken when there wasn’t a lack of affection in his life, even if he struggled in his relationships with many of those people who gave it. Rey was the closest for him, but not even she could keep those feelings at bay. He used to dream that his library ginger might fill up that loneliness, but now he worried that the space he’d carved out for the man would be left vacant and his loneliness pitted deeper in its wake. However… Kylo glanced down to where his other hand was still buried in Hux’s fur, the fox shifting in place with a whimper and grumbling murmur like wakefulness was on the rise …perhaps the hole was not quite so empty. He’d simply never expected a fox and bunch of peculiar rabbits to help inhabit the gaping space. It wasn’t enough to fill the void, but it was something. And Kylo had grown used to latching on to whatever small something he could get.

Again Hux shifted, bumping Clyde and his mate into rousing a bit.

"Hux?" Kylo asked aloud, forgetting his telepathy in his eagerness to see the fox’s bright eyes once again.

" _Kylo?"_  Hux answered, groaning as he wriggled in place, aches and pains likely beginning to wake as well.

‘ _Yes, I’m here_ ,’ he whispered silently toward him, stroking his thumb along Hux’s cheek.

The fox rumbled something close to a satisfied purr as his eyes finally began to flicker open, coming to a half-lidded state as their gazes locked at last. For a moment nothing happened, but slowly Hux’s small brows began to wrinkle, his eyes narrowing not in sleep but uncertainty, as if working to make sense of what was before him. Kylo had nearly forgotten he’d returned to human form but it was too late to attempt a shift now. Hux’s eyes fluttered then flew wide open, still not as bright as they once had been but a very there spark was present all the same.

" _You_ ," Hux murmured.

‘ _It’s Kylo, Hux, I promise. I’m still me._ ’ He wasn’t able to fight off his urge to lean closer as he tried to impress upon the fox the truth, that he was the wolf as much as the human.

" _No, you’re—"_  Hux bit off a whine as he moved, working to reorient himself onto his stomach. Clyde and his mate edged out of the way, though Hux tried to give them space rather than force them back.

‘ _Hux, please_ ,’ Kylo stroked the fox’s cheek, his other hand coming up to mirror the gesture. ‘ _I’m still Kylo, the wolf from before_.’

Hux snuffled, shaking his head, and Kylo practically whined as pathetically as when in his wolf form. Hux’s eyes rolled at that and, likely as strong as he could muster, Hux swept his paw out to pull at Kylo’s wrist.

" _I know that_."

"Wai— What?" Kylo slackened his adamancy, forgetting to bother with telepathy in his surprise.

" _I already deduced you were a shifter_."

Kylo gaped further. "Wh— what? When? _"_

" _I had my suspicions_ ," Hux sighed, groaning a bit in discomfort as he moved his long tail in small, aborted sweeps across the cave floor. " _But it was your interest in those rabbits that solidified it for me. No wolf would care so much for a bunch of prey animals beyond a snack._

" _What I meant was, I know **you**_."

"Well, yeah?"

Hux huffed; again that sense of the fox feeling as though he were speaking with an idiot was very much present. And was quickly confirmed, as well.

" _No, idiot,"_ he remarked with a hint of something almost fond _, "I know you from somewhere else_."

"Where?"

Those bright green eyes fixed on Kylo’s and he felt so caught in their pull the world was fuzzy all around him.

" _The library_ ," he said, punching the air out of Kylo’s lungs. " _I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to speak to me."_

Kylo’s eyes were so wide he worried they would fall from his skull; his mouth parted dumbly, gaping as the fox’s rich gaze stared up at him, into him, settling over memory after memory of his ginger’s eyes, and, while not as green, each and every one fit together all the same.

"Hux..? You’re…? You..?"

Hux nodded, " _I’m a shifter as well, yes. I’m honestly surprised you hadn’t realized it yet. Foxes aren’t usually so articulate, and while wolves have a broader vocabulary you weren’t nearly as formal. You were too…"_  Hux pulled on a foxy grin, " _too human_."

"Fuck," Kylo exhaled, running both hands through his hair as he tried to adjust to the _literally_ jaw-dropping revelation. His fox and his ginger. His ginger and his fox. They were..the same? They were the same. Oh fuck, they were the _same_. Hux the fox was actually Hux the human who Kylo had been trying to speak to for months. That he’d been crushing on ever since his eyes first fell on the slender redhead, gorgeous and damn near glowing in the soft light of the quiet library.

A sudden hot flush crept up Kylo’s spine, warming his cheeks as he not only came to the realization he was _finally_ talking to the man, but that he was also very _very_ naked. Slowly, Kylo lowered his hands in a far too late and miles from stealthy attempt to shield his modesty.

" _You were also quite a sizeable wolf,"_ Hux continued _, "and considering shifters tend to be on the large side of whatever form they take_ ," the fox’s eyes followed Kylo’s hands, his head tilting in lieu of a raised brow at Kylo’s embarrassed reaction. " _And I can see some of that…largeness_ ," Hux said as Kylo shifted his thighs open a bit and used his hand to tuck and cover himself as best he could, " _translated from your human form_."

Kylo felt his face grow warmer, the blush bleeding down to his chest as Hux’s tongue darted out, licking at his nose and along his teeth before his eyes fluttered and resettled on Kylo.

" _Right."_  Hux glanced away in what Kylo thought might be a delayed but similar fluster, but when the fox’s eyes returned they respectfully kept up at Kylo’s and were relatively level. " _I’m hoping you have some sort of plan. Even as a wolf I could tell you were injured, but now_ ," Hux swept a serious gaze along Kylo’s body, " _it is very clear you are. And I know I am, even if I can’t exactly say to what extent_."

Kylo sighed, a groan buried within the exhale as he took stock of every ache in his body that originated from more than exhaustion, and probably strained muscles.

"Yeah," he nodded, running a hand through his hair again. "I have a cousin not too far from the area; her place abuts the forest just about. I mean, it’s still a bit of a walk but, it’s certainly better than here. And she’s like me – er, us. She can help a lot better than a regular A&E doc."

" _She’s a doctor?"_

"No, not…" Kylo shifted his eyes, trying to think of a good term, "she has worked a lot with ones of our kind. More traditional ones, as well as the…less orthodox."

" _Ah_ ," Hux intoned, chattering softly and no doubt understanding Kylo’s meaning.

Some of their kind viewed their connection to magic an entirely different way, and thus took it in a different direction. They flipped to the other side of the medicinal coin so to speak, and preferred to purely use what would be more aptly termed homeopathic, and/or spiritual to their kind. Kylo’s uncle – Rey’s father – was similar to such people. Of course it’s not as if that sort of medical help was bad; it wasn’t, and was in fact necessary to a degree as well. But so were more standard practices. They _were_ human after all; having magic in their veins didn’t negate that. Unfortunately, trying to have that balanced conversation with some in their world did not often lead to amicable conclusions.

"Plus," Kylo furthered, bypassing the politics of their kin, "she’s pretty decent with charming people – naturally _and_ magically –, so she’ll have much better luck getting Clyde into an emergency vet clinic without the questions and skepticism his wound and my appearance would bring."

Hux snorted a little laugh. " _Yes, I can see how you might have a less than enchanting impression even without the face wound_."

"Hey, I’ll have you know my skills are much greater than Rey’s. It’s just a lot easier having a petite, sweet-faced young woman go in with the suspiciously wounded bunny rabbit than a big, broad, six foot three guy with a fresh slash across his already weird face."

The fox rolled his eyes but softened the action by inching closer across the cool stone so he could bump Kylo’s knee.

" _Your face isn’t weird_." Hux brushed the tip of his tongue along Kylo’s again warming skin, his bright eyes staring straight up into Kylo’s own. " _I rather like it, actually_ ," he added in a lower, more timid voice.

Kylo swallowed hard, finding himself in the midst of a bizarre sort of crisis where he was struggling with the fox image before his eyes and the now imagined human version in his head, and the flush of warm arousal the one man who was two species – but currently in the fox form – was bringing out in him. He had absolutely no desire to end up having to fight a ‘not now boner’ moment, and so he quickly shifted the subject.

"Okay, so, we should probably get going. I don’t think we were out long, and I’d like to reach my cousin’s place while we still have the cover of night."

Hux nodded in agreement, thankfully moving away from the conversation as well. There was much that needed to be discussed of course, but now wasn’t the time.

"Since I don’t exactly want to be wandering through the forest naked," Kylo chuckled a tad bit awkwardly, "I’m going to continue carrying you and Clyde in my wolf form like before."

The fox’s expression wrinkled, the softest grumbling chitters beneath his breath, displeased but biting back the urge to protest.

"I know," Kylo sighed nonetheless, "but it’s the better option. And once we get to Rey’s you can shift and relax. I know she has some of my clothes there from times I’ve been over, and she probably has some things that are too big or maybe some of her boyfriends’ stuff that would fit you alright. So you won’t even have to be naked with a bunch of strangers." Kylo flashed Hux a grin teetering between placating and teasing, but the fox was giving him a look that said he was unimpressed and maybe even vaguely annoyed – likely at the suggestion of some of his cousin’s clothes fitting him.

Rather than argue further, which Kylo could certainly see happening, he moved out of Hux’s space and concentrated on shifting back to his wolf form. He hadn’t even taken into account the rabbits’ reaction until he heard the short, startled cries.

It took him a minute to settle into himself, feeling each limb reshape from the familiar bend and flex of his human ones to the less pliable but much stronger wolf ones; his senses sharpening, picking up on numerous scents and sounds, even the heightened emotions of his companions in the cave.

Shaking himself out, fluffing up his fur and experiencing as every reset nerve bit him with pains and aches, Kylo opened his dark eyes, highlighted by a golden glow, and was pleased at the enhanced quality of his sight in the darkness.

" _Sorry for startling you again_ ," Kylo said sheepishly toward the rabbits.

They seemed alright for the most part, brushing the encounter off, all except the flaxen one who was staring up at him with what Kylo could have sworn was awe.

" _Do it again!"_  he suddenly shouted, hopping over to Kylo. " _Again!"_

" _I can’t now, we need to leave_."

Matt huffed but settled, understanding, still he glanced up with a hopeful shine in his dark gaze where a hint of green splashed through the brown. " _Later?"_

Kylo carefully nudged him with his snout. " _Yes, later."_

That seemed to have placated him and he happily returned to his mate’s side. The ginger rabbits were busy helping Clyde back over to Hux, the two of them never having left the shroud draping the cave floor beneath. Seeing the fabric Kylo bemoaned the fact he’d overlooked having to reorganize the ends so he could carry it, wishing he’d had the foresight to do it while he still had thumbs.

He groaned a bit petulantly – justly so, he felt –, grumbling to himself as he collected the ends and brought them up and over Hux’s body until they were once again ready to go and Kylo could lift the two up with a soft grunt and small jostle as he prepared himself for another walk with forty plus pounds hanging from his tightened jaw.

Rey better be home and not over at Finn or Poe’s, or else he was just going to break the fuck in. He needed a real nap in a real bed, and if Hux’s wounds or Clyde’s stump got infected because she wasn’t around to help he’d probably have a tantrum right there in her living room. Which was completely unfair of him, and he’d own up to her wrath, but he was just that mentally and physically exhausted he’d risk it.

 

 **\--** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\--**

 

The trek to Rey’s place was thankfully only a little more than an hour and a half with a few stops to rest in between. If he was up to running they could have arrived a good deal sooner, even with just a quicker pace, but he wasn’t and neither did he want to jostle Hux and Clyde too much.

As soon as he caught sight of her home, the scent of his cousin thick around the area, he did speed up and nearly jogged straight to the backdoor. He didn’t even try to mess with the garden or Poe’s stupid as fuck tire swing dangling from the giant maple like he sometimes did. His eyes were fixed on the sliding glass doors keeping the sunroom closed, and the mirrored set that led inside the house just within. The ugly sunburnt orange patio doors she’d insisted on replacing the old interior ones with, painting them that stupid shade, dappled with multicolored flowers to boot. He’d always irrationally hated them, but right now they were like doors to heaven.

God he hoped she’d hear him.

" _Rey!"_  he howled immediately after gently setting his cargo down, whining as he leapt up and pushed against the thick glass, banging his great paws a time or two before dropping back to the lush grass to prowl along the outer length of the sunroom. " _Rey! Reeeey!"_

He howled again, grumbling and moaning as if speaking in wolf, barking his deep, not quite bark. " _Rey, please! Wake up! Please!"_

He whined sharply, piteously really, causing an embarrassingly ridiculous fuss in the yard, but he wouldn’t care so long as it got Rey up. And the moment he heard shuffling inside the house he jolted from his wayward, impatient prowling, determined again and waiting eagerly right beyond the glass doors. His companions were just as anxious by his side, hidden from the line of sight.

One of the interior, orange doors opened and revealed Rey, blinking sleep from her eyes as she frowned. Her tank top was terribly rumpled and her sleep shorts were struggling to grasp the concept of how shorts worked, one half too high up her waist and the other half too low, the whole pair twisted just a little off center and probably uncomfortable if she were even in the state of mind to notice. She barely looked conscious, haloed with mussed brown hair like the patron saint of ‘who the fuck just woke me’, but the second her tired eyes landed on Kylo her grimace swiftly went from angry to confused to concerned. All the while Kylo kept pacing in short, little strides, whining and whimpering her name.

" _Rey, please! Open up, I need help! We need help!"_

"We?" she grumbled, not meanly just still groggy with sleep.

" _Yes, we. I’ll explain, but please, we’re hurt_."

Her eyes went wider, more alert as she reached the door and flicked the locks to jerk it open. No doubt her startled gaze had landed on the slash of matted blood bisecting Kylo’s face; the sheet he'd carefully retrieved, held again in his jaw, peppered with numerous bloodstains and clearly weighed down with something live.

"What the fuck, Kylo?" she said as she pulled the door open and Kylo quickly pushed in, the three bunnies following close on his heels and Rey just staring after before hurriedly shutting the door back up with another thick switch of the locks.

"Kylo, what happened?"

‘ _Wait_ ,’ he pressed quickly as she followed him inside, bringing the shroud of fox and rabbit over to the family room couch. Which Rey would surely be pissed about getting filthy but he knew she’d understand nonetheless.

He was careful as he laid it down, and once the weight had settled he dropped the fabric and pushed it away with his muzzle to get to Hux and Clyde within.

" _Hey, it’s okay, we’re here_ ," he whispered more to Clyde than Hux, the rabbit looking a bit on edge where he nestled into Hux’s fur. " _It’s safe_."

" _Safe, Clyde, safe!"_  the other rabbits echoed, coming over and up to the couch’s side to try and see their friend.

Clyde’s nose twitched, his liquid eyes dark and softening as he relaxed into the much more comfortable surface of the couch cushion.

" _Rey,"_  Kylo said, not looking over to her but knowing she was right there, waiting, " _could you get one of BeeBee’s beds?"_

"Sure," she whispered before rushing off to find one of the many that were scattered about the house, Poe’s playful corgi a frequent guest. She was back before Kylo could think much else, setting the stupidly plush thing on the coffee table at his back. "Is this for the rabbit?" she asked gently, already zeroed in on him.

" _Yes, he’s… well, I’ll get to him more later. First, you might want to grab some of my clothes from the spare room_." He cast her a glance, tipping his head rather than arch a teasing brow he couldn’t control that way, " _unless you’ve trashed them like you always threaten to do?"_

She crossed her arms, scoffing, "yes, fine. I’ll grab you something. Anything else?"

" _If there’s any clothes you have that are big on you, sweatpants maybe, or something of Finn or Poe’s would be good."_

"Why? They won’t fit you?"

" _They're not for me_ ," Kylo looked back to Hux whose head was down on the couch, but his eyes were aware, half-lidded and locked on Kylo. " _They’re for him. He’s a shifter too."_

"Oh," Rey exclaimed softly. "Okay, I’ll—"

" _And your first aid kit_ ," Kylo bumped his nose with Hux’s, his head also resting along the couch cushion, " _we’re both gonna need it_."

Kylo could sense her mounting frustration and worry, but saw the nod in his periphery, "right," she murmured, heading off to grab the items Kylo specified.

" _Are you okay?"_  he asked, now that they had a moment alone.

Hux crinkled his nose, huffed softly and gave a slow blink rather than a nod. " _As much as I can be_." He yawned abruptly, the wide stretch of his jaw showing off his sharp white teeth. " _Tired still_."

Kylo rumbled in amusement, " _yeah, me too_." He licked gently at Hux’s snout. " _We’ll get to rest soon, once you’re fixed up."_

The fox hummed, closing his eyes, and Kylo joined him, not knowing how many minutes passed before he heard Rey reappear. He turned his head, blinking sleepily at her.

"Oh no you don’t. No sleep until you explain yourself."

He nodded, " _right right_ ," then yawned himself, just as big as Hux had though Rey wasn’t the least bit intimidated by the show. " _First drop my clothes and turn around or you’re gonna get an eyeful of dick_."

Rey wrinkled her nose at the request, her eyes slightly narrowed, but she eventually did as he asked, waiting for him to shift and dress. Though she didn’t wait long, Rey was already impatiently twisting on her heel just as Kylo was slipping the waistband of the sweatpants over his ass, the faded grey t-shirt still on the couch. Hux hummed next to him, prompting Kylo’s attention over where he saw the fox’s eyes were slightly opened, a grin doing its best to form. Both were quickly wiped away when Hux noticed Kylo caught him. He flushed with a small frown at the fox, but otherwise said nothing, not wanting to bring attention to the moment in front of his baby cousin.

"Holy shit, Ben," Rey’s voice was the sound of broken concern as she stepped up into his space, her hands coming to hover over his torso.

"Rey—"

She scoffed, uninterested in the old argument of his name. "Don’t start. You’re covered in bruises and, God, Kylo, are those knife marks? And," Rey’s fingers gently prodded his left side where his first pain upon waking in hell had come from, "fuck..God damn, Kylo, were you _stabbed?!"_

That surprised him. Kylo looked down to the wound, getting an eyeful of his sporadically bruised skin, tiny cuts littering the surface as well though none like the one at his right bicep or currently hidden left calf, nor the veritable gouge in his shoulder – all three with their own impressive set of bruising around the injury. But the wound at his lower left side where he’d not really gotten a chance to look was some cross between the bruising of a damaged rib and a slash of a knife. The badly mended stitching was partially torn, showing there was a bit of a gape past what might have only been a small but deep cut if not for that tear.

"I…I don’t know…" he murmured as they both stared at it.

"You don’t know?" She looked up to pin him with one of those piercing glares that Kylo swore she’d gotten from Leia, because by God it could cut to the bone and read your sins.

This time, however, he had no answers for the look. Not really.

"Yeah, I-I don’t know. I mean, I know the bruising on my right is from when I rammed full fucking speed into a set of double wooden doors and then hit the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of me for probably a full minute or two." He looked at the spot, dreading how dark some of the bruising was and whether a cracked rib was lurking beneath. "Some of the small cuts and bruises are probably from me breaking out of the cages and…yeah.." Kylo turned away, not really ready to get into the nitty gritty of his long _long_ night right now.

"You _burst_ through a… _wait_. Wait." Rey made a cut off gesture, stopping everything and hitting rewind. "You were in a cage? A real fucking cage? What— Where— _What happened,_ Kylo?"

He struggled for a moment, chewing at his lip, his cheek, breathless and swallowing hard as he stared down into Rey’s wide eyes, the fear far outweighing any anger. He hated seeing her that way, _hated_ it. It was almost like a physical pain when she was visibly distraught since it was such a rarity.

Still refraining, however, Kylo released a vaguely stuttering sigh and instead looked toward Hux and Clyde on the couch.

‘ _Hey Clyde_ ,’ the black rabbit turned his face up, the other three rabbits on the floor who were gazing up at him now looked to Kylo, ‘ _is it okay if I pick you up, move you to this bed_.’ He gestured to the small dog bed. ‘ _I’ll put it on the floor so you can be near the others, if you’d like_.’

" _Yes please!"_  the ginger spoke up before Clyde could answer.

He snuffled in response to that, but then gave Kylo a nod.

" _Careful, please_ ," the ginger said, just as anxious as before.

And Kylo realized then, that he had yet to learn that one’s name. So as he gently, so very gently maneuvered Clyde into his larger hands and the cradle of his arms, he asked the ginger, ‘ _what’s your name, anyway? I never did hear it_.’

" _Stensland_ ," he said, his tone a bit defiant as if challenging Kylo’s inevitable judgment of the peculiar name. It was an odd reaction from a rabbit, but he didn’t question it. All four of them were rather odd.

Kylo grinned, nodding thankfully at Rey who had moved the bed to the floor for him, a towel bunched up around the inner edges and one spread out wide over the carpet beneath it.

‘ _Don’t worry, Stensland. I’ll be careful_.’

The three rabbits followed closely as Kylo knelt to the floor and gently laid Clyde down into the bed where Stensland quickly hopped in to join the black rabbit. He was fussing over him, checking he was alright when Clyde nudged his side, attracting Stensland’s attention where he then patted his head over Stensland’s, resting it there to help settle the on edge ginger.

‘ _Is that okay?_ ’ Kylo asked.

Clyde’s nose twitched, a little gnawing sound following, but he then nodded. Kylo suspected Clyde was purposefully keeping quiet when he was in fact in pain; he couldn’t imagine whatever painkiller he must have been given was particularly strong, and it was likely soon to be worn off entirely. If Kylo didn’t know better, he’d swear up and down these rabbits were magic of some kind. How the fuck else could they have survived that ordeal? And Clyde must be reaching pure agony. Moreover, if Kylo watched very closely, he thought he could see faint little tremors sporadically shaking the black rabbit’s form. It made him ache more than his bruises.

Turning away from the buns, he returned to looking at Hux who hadn’t moved from his spot.

"Okay, Hux, can you stand?"

Not answering, Hux instead began to do so, and the moment he stumbled Kylo lurched down to catch him just as the fox made to right himself.

Hux hissed grumpily, " _I’m fine, I got it_."

"Don’t be stubborn," he sighed, then looked to Rey who was watching him closely, "when I lift him, you grab the sheet."

"Yes, alright."

"Ready?" Hux rolled his eyes but nodded. "One – two – three," Kylo huffed as he lifted Hux while still bent in the awkward position at the couch’s side as Rey swiftly yanked the filthy shroud away. Kylo set Hux carefully back down, steadying the fox in case he stumbled over.

"Okay," Kylo swept his hair back, "alright, here," he grabbed the other pile of clothing and set it aside Hux on the couch, his own shirt forgotten beneath. "We’ll turn around, and you let us know when you’re ready, okay?"

Hux gazed over to the pile of mismatched clothing, a few options in the bundle, then back to Kylo. He gave a slow nod of agreement, a little tired but otherwise alright.

"Okay… Okay good." Kylo licked his lips, realizing he needed to stop saying ‘okay,’ then went back to his full height and turned from the fox, stepping over to Rey’s side.

They both felt the shift as Hux went from fox to human behind them, but otherwise did their best to ignore him and give as much privacy as possible. Even keeping still despite Hux’s occasional hisses of pain or discomfort.

"What the fuck is this?" Rey whispered, draping the bloodstained shroud out before them, her fingers holding it the bare minimum without dropping the thing.

Kylo grimaced, staring what he hoped were burning holes into the vile reminder of their not nearly distant enough past.

"It was one of the shrouds covering the altar. This one was for Hux’s…" Kylo growled under his breath, the sound always impressive despite not being in his wolf form.

"Altar?" Rey hissed in shock, her eyes wide as she looked up at him, "what... _Kylo_.." She growled herself, frustrated, but worked to keep her voice low as she declared with unrepentant certitude, "Benjamin Bail Organa-Solo I swear to every god that has and will ever be that if you don’t start answering my questions right _the fuck_ now I _will_ call Aunt Leia on you and let her pry them from your stubborn-ass self instead."

Damn it. Kylo glared right back, hating how angel-faced she could be despite promising swift torment upon him. "What the fuck," he grumbled, trying to keep his voice down as well, "it’s totally not fair of you to play the Leia card right now. Of all fucking times!"

"Then give me a reason to be sorry and not call your mother!"

"Uhm," the foreign voice prompted them both to turn back toward it, glaring unintentionally at Hux, human formed and dressed in an old, too large pair of sweatpants Rey had gotten as a Christmas gift two years ago and one of Poe’s old t-shirts. Still a little big, but longer than anything of Rey’s would have been. Kylo’s face went lax from the irritated argument immediately, a flush taking its place as he fought not to find Hux _adorable_.

Which failed miserably, because Hux kinda was. The sweatpants, while mostly black, had a set of pink stripes around the bottom cuff of the left pant leg and the seam up the sides matched. The t-shirt was dark green and had a faded picture of a terribly cute kitten on it – some artist’s work Poe likely got online –, and the shoulder was slipping down a bit on one side. His ginger hair was loose and mussed unlike it had ever been when Kylo saw him at the library, and he had a soft pink blush on his cheeks as well. He really was adorable.

"Uh," Kylo uttered awkwardly. Hux arched a brow at him, which quickly shut his mouth and he stood straight again, trying to shake off his attraction and unfamiliar arousal to cute instead of hot. "Sorry, uhm. How— I mean, do you feel.. better now? Dressed and all that?"

Hux parted his lips for a moment, pink and full and Kylo could swear he _heard_ them begging to be kissed; then he closed them with a shrug, crossing his arms against his chest.

"It’s certainly nice to stretch my human self again."

Kylo nodded at that, understanding the sentiment in the way only another shifter could.

"Oh," he paused abruptly, noticing the out of place cuts on Hux’s pale skin, a few slices on each arm, the wounds bruised on the edges and painted with dried blood, though some new drops were trying valiantly to break free in the wake of his shift much as Kylo’s no doubt had.

He was by Hux’s side before the man could say a word, taking up one of Hux’s thin arms with a careful touch, inspecting one of the cuts but never quite touching the tender surrounding skin.

"Shit," he whispered.

Surprisingly, Hux chuckled at him.

His brow creased, a small frown on his lips as he looked up. "What?"

"They’re just cuts and bruises, I’ll live. You’re the one who looks like he went twelve rounds with a block of concrete," Hux eyed his bare chest, "with imbedded knives."

Rey chuckled behind him. Kylo cast her an annoyed look which she refused to be bothered by and merely smirked as she arranged the items from her far more extensive first aid kit out onto the coffee table.

"I’m fine," Kylo stressed, turning back to Hux. "It’s nothing I can’t handle."

Hux gave him an unconvinced look beneath high-arched brows, and Kylo could swear he felt Rey boring one into the back of his head as well.

"Sure."

Once Rey had finished arranging the items, Kylo somewhat unnecessarily helping Hux reorient himself on the couch for easier access to his wounds, Rey began cleaning the first of many. Kylo remained at Hux’s side, acting, admittedly, a bit like Stensland was to Clyde or Matt to Techie, but he couldn’t help it for some reason. It was like a draw he felt impelled to follow.

After an astonishing full five minutes, Rey enacted her determined probing.

"Alright, Kylo. Spill."

He took in the depth of her waiting eyes, the brown dark with cool flecks of lively green reminding him how desperate he’d been back in that cage, entombed in a nightmare, to remember Rey was alive and well and everything was fine. And here she was, exactly that. A little frustrated and sleepy perhaps, but fine.

Gnawing on the inside of his cheek, Kylo broke the penetrating scrutiny and instead looked down to where he’d at some point in time taken up Hux’s hand. A flutter in his chest nearly made a stupid grin form at the fact Hux hadn’t retracted or said a word about it, merely letting it be. And the hold wasn’t even slack; Hux was accepting it.

"It’s kind of a long story if you want the…uhh.." he sent Hux a look, then Rey, who was staring with a meaningful, unrelenting gaze that said he’d better cough it up or Leia would be driving over like a madwoman in no time. "…If you want the gory details."

Rey paused, her hand hovering over one of Hux’s deeper cuts, her eyes narrow as she tried to read him. "Do you..do you actually mean gory?"

"Uhm… kinda, yeah. Though, to be honest, a lot of it is sort of…hazy."

"I’m not going to like this one bit, am I," she said, hardly a question.

"Probably not."

"You’ll need to tell Aunt Leia." She gave him a stern but quickly apologetic look.

He sighed heavily, dreading the conversation despite knowing it was necessary and inevitable all the same. "Yes, I know."

Rey drew in a deep breath, pushing it out sharply as she steadied herself, bobbing a curt nod before she then restarted her work. "Alright. Let’s get on with it."

And so, Kylo began at the beginning, embarrassing truth for his run through the forest and all.

 

 **\--** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\--**

 

"Ow," Kylo hissed, twitching away slightly at the biting sting and tug on his tender flesh.

"Sorry," Rey murmured, slowing her work as she finished removing the cheap thread initially used to sew Kylo’s likely stab wound shut.

With the gash now open once more, sluggishly oozing from being disturbed, Rey knelt closer to examine it. "Well," her hand darted back with another apology when Kylo hissed again. "It looks like whatever got you was a thin blade despite the immediate gaping look, and not too deep either."

"Yay?" Kylo murmured, looking down as if he could see inside the gash.

Apparently ignoring him, Rey sat back and began filling a needleless syringe with a small amount of unknown liquid that Kylo knew would hurt like a motherfucker. When Rey turned back to him, her gaze said exactly that, but with an apology tacked on. He grimaced but steeled himself, flinching slightly at the gauze pad she held beneath the wound, and then when the blunt tip of the syringe went just past the tender, cut edges of skin.

Rey gave no warning before depressing the plunger. No count of three. No, ‘are you ready?’ Just _wush!_

He wanted to snap at her for the asshole tactic, but instead hissed sharply through his teeth as the abrupt sensation flooded his wound, lighting up his poor nerve endings. Because, as expected, it _hurt_. Not quite as bad as he’d thought, but it was _not pleasant_. Nor was the subsequent aching sting when Rey wiped up the rest of the bloody liquid that had flushed out his wound. Though that wasn’t nearly as startling or painful.

"Thanks for the warning," he grumbled, to which she only rolled her eyes.

When he focused on Rey again he saw she was now removing a surgical needle and thread packet from the meticulously organized items on the coffee table, tearing it carefully open and retrieving the curved needle first, pinched between two gloved fingers while she smoothed out the tail of synthetic thread with her free hand. Afterward Rey did another swipe across the wound with a new gauze pad, gentler this time but making sure to clean away any fresh blood.

"Yes, yay," Rey said suddenly, as if restarting from a pause he’d not realized happened in their conversation, "I’m not bad at patching things up sure, but packing a real gaping wound is not my forte. Or something you should be skating by on with slapdash at home medical care."

The odd ‘press play’ moment had given Kylo pause himself, but he then chuckled faintly in response. A reaction that only earned him a swat on his thigh, reminding him to settle as she began to stitch him closed.

"It’s not slapdash," he argued lightly, almost playfully really, "you’ve got powder-free surgical gloves and fancy needles."

"You can buy pretty much anything a doctor or surgeon uses if you search hard enough, but that doesn’t make you one."

"Well it’s good enough for me— _OW_ , shit," he jerked reflexively again.

"Sorry sorry, you’re really bruised right there," she dabbed at the still open end where some more blood had come free before returning to work in another suture, easing the thread tail back through the skin, giving a small tug and apology, then going in again. A slow, quiet rhythm setting in once more.

In fact, for a little while now they’d both been relatively quiet. Partially because not long after Rey finished up with Hux’s wounds and had given him some strong painkillers, the man had slipped his tired eyes shut and fallen into a light sleep; and partially because the weight of the night’s retold events were still thick and heavy in the air. And through all that, Kylo’s hand had stayed linked with Hux’s slender one, smooth and pale and finely manicured. Half the time he’d been speaking he was studying Hux’s pretty hand, letting it take him away from the memories and fucked up reality that was apparently his life.

With Hux now asleep and on his side, one of Rey’s many big soft blankets brought out and draped over him, Kylo couldn’t bring himself to relinquish the warm touch. His thumb periodically brushed a slim finger, or traced along a line in his palm or the tendon of his delicate wrist. Hux seemed strangely fragile despite Kylo being certain of the opposite, and it kept that spark alive, the warm blossoming feeling in his chest that begged to keep him safe and close. Kylo might have been human now, but that hadn’t extinguished his urge to curl around the man and ensure he remained warm and safe in the shelter of his larger body. The impulse wasn’t any less strong than when as a wolf. He’d still tear apart anyone who threatened his ginger fox, with hands or claws, teeth or fangs.

Kylo groaned under his breath again, redirecting his attention to Rey.

"I wish you’d let me fix this one first," she remarked quietly, drawing the thread back with a gentle slide and tug.

He raised a shoulder, briefly shifting his eyes away with the mock casual gesture. "I wanted my face looked at."

She glanced up at him, a flicker of exasperation in her gaze.

"You’re oddly vain for a man who keeps insisting he’s unattractive."

"I am," he pouted, squeezing Hux’s hand as a powerful ache shot through him at the distressing idea that Hux might realize this too. Once the rush of recent events wore off and no longer held any of the forced intimacy of a traumatic situation, so perhaps would any possible affection from the man.

"You’re not," she nudged Kylo’s leg with her knee, "you’re just a self-deprecating asshole."

"Like you’re so— shit!" Kylo’s weak comeback was cut off when Rey jerked at the end of her sutures, tightening the knot she’d woven before grabbing the small metal scissors from the table and snipping the thread.

"There," she observed her work, brushing a very light touch at the corner of the stitched wound.

Kylo curled forward to get a better look, grunting sharply at the way his torso flexed and sparked an immediate pained reaction, like he’d been jolted by the ignited sting. He pushed through it, however, scrunching his nose at the still ugly but much nicer looking injury.

"Better than I could do."

"High praise," she teased with a smirk, reaching over for an antiseptic-doused gauze pad to swipe over the tender skin and fresh sutures, catching any lingering blood in the process. "Now I know you want me to just tell you to change the bandages two or three times a day, clean it well and apply fresh ointment and all that," Rey began as she did exactly that, laying down thicker gauze after covering the incision in the clear thick goop she got from her dad rather than store bought, "but you should really have my dad or Maz check you out. Sooner rather than later."

Kylo helped her as she unrolled the adhesive gauze wrap, doing a couple rounds before applying the thicker, more durable bandage, wrapping it carefully around his torso and making sure not to bind, merely cover and hold in place. They still didn’t know the status of his ribs, and binding cracked or broken ones was dangerous.

He grimaced at the firm suggestion, "that sounds horrible."

Rey rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh as she plopped back on her heels, "then go to one of the other doctors, but you should see one. And for your face too. I know it’s mostly superficial, but it could get just as easily infected as a stab wound. Some ointment, butterfly bandages, and a strip of thin adhesive gauze is not enough."

"It is for me," he mumbled.

" _Kylo_ ," she groaned, put out. "Please? For me?"

She was staring up at him with the same big, beseeching puppy dog eyes she’d learned from Kylo back in their youth, back when he was still Ben and she was the imprinted duckling that never strayed far from his side. It was always like a betrayal to see them turned on him. Unfair because they were stupidly impossible to ignore.

"Please?"

He blustered, casting his eyes to the ceiling in defeat, " _fine,_ fine! Whatever, alright."

Rey beamed up at him, patting his knee. "There now, that wasn’t so hard."

Kylo glared weakly, "don’t push me. I’m not above getting infected out of spite."

She rolled her eyes, collecting up the trash on the table and sweeping it into the small trash bag she’d brought specifically for the medical waste items.

"Now that you’re both patched up, what did you want to do about the rabbit?"

Kylo looked over to where Clyde slept in the dog bed. Some time earlier the other two had wedged themselves in so they could all stay huddled together much like when they’d been caged. Stensland was pressed close to his mate’s uninjured side, Clyde’s head overtop his while he seemed almost determined to slip under the black rabbit, snuggled safe beneath his mate despite his constant fussing from earlier.

"I don’t know what they gave him, but they must have given him _something_ otherwise he’d be in too much pain. I just don’t know what it was or if it’s worn off yet."

Rey twisted another knot into the trash bag before relaxing down and staring at the fluff balls in BeeBee’s bed as well.

"He’s sleeping, so, hopefully that means it’s not all gone, or maybe since he fell asleep before it wore off he hasn’t yet gotten the effects of the pain, not until he wakes." Rey scratched her head, pushing her messy hair back behind one ear, "I don’t know. Poe would be better at answering that than me."

"Either way, could you take him in to that emergency clinic?" Kylo ran his free hand over his face, thinking of how Clyde had had one of his fucking _limbs_ removed and he was only just now working out the best course of action for the little guy. "Fuck, fuck," he cursed himself, "I should have done something for him first. Fuck," Kylo tugged a hand through his hair. "He’s just so quiet, I didn’t— I kept just…"

"Hey, hey," Rey whispered soothingly, facing him again, "it’s alright. You’ve had a..seriously hard night. Your brain’s frazzled."

"That’s no excuse," he growled at himself, then shook his head at how he’d actually said that. He _hated_ that phrase. Detested it. Each utterance throughout his life evoked a shiver of rage, a visceral gut punch; he wanted to scream or cry but knew no one would be there to help soothe it away. Every time his mother would use it he felt invalidated and ignored, like whatever he had to say didn’t mean anything because it shouldn’t excuse what he’d done or what had happened. No matter what that thing might have been. Because it _was_ done and it _did_ happen, and it was his fault; therefore the reason didn’t matter and no discussion would be had. Shut up and fix it; don’t do it again. Doing it again earned him _the_ _look_. Not anger, not exactly – more disappointment. Which only succeeded in making him feel like it was all his fault again. Just another stab in the gut.

"Hey!" Rey snapped that time, grabbing his chin in her slight hand and forcing him to look at her. "Stop that. You’ve done _incredible_ considering what you’ve had to deal with. You saved him, you saved all of them; you saved Hux, another shifter when you didn’t even know that. He was just a fox and you risked your life to save him. You carried them to freedom; you carried them here for help. You kept your promise, Kylo Ren. Safe and warm, and _together."_

Kylo couldn’t stop the way his lip trembled, his eyes glistening with tears. He was so _tired_. He’d tried so hard and done so much he could never undo or wash away, and he’d survived. They survived. Kylo looked down to Hux’s hand in his, the grip much tighter than he’d intended as the world felt as if it was crashing to a halt at last. Everything had stopped and he no longer had to run. Finally.

… He was just so tired.

"You can rest now," Rey said in a soft, gentle voice that reminded him of when he was much younger and the world much simpler. Of when Leia would wrap him up in her arms, in the embrace of her magic, and help him relax after a tantrum. Or when Han would do his best to comfort him when nightmares kept sleep at bay. His parents had their problems, they weren’t really good at being parents in general, especially as the years passed, but they had their moments. And hearing that in Rey was like having them all there to watch over him in this rock-bottom drop of vulnerability. Buoying him back up from drowning.

"I’ll take care of Clyde and the other rabbits; get them some food and stuff while I’m out. Just sleep, okay? Go to your room where there’s a real bed."

He had pulled Hux’s hand up to him, pressing their linked hands to his forehead or lower for a sweep of his lips across the soft skin while Rey brushed a tear he hadn’t noticed fall from his cheek.

With a chuckle, he sniffed, "it’s a spare room."

"It’s your room and we all know it. It’s full of your shit," she teased back.

He huffed another weak laugh, shaking his head.

"Go on now. I’ll take good care of him."

Kylo opened his eyes, not remembering having closed them, and looked at Rey. She was smiling softly, her regard warm.

"Okay," he nodded.

"Okay."

Rey stood up from the floor and started getting ready to leave, moving about quietly as though not to disturb the rest of them. While she did, Kylo had let himself slip to the floor beside the couch, scooching over until he was next to where Hux’s head rested. His free hand rose up of its own accord to move a wayward strand of ginger off the man’s relaxed face, brushing it back to rejoin the rest of his pleasantly soft hair.

"Kylo," Rey’s quiet voice called, pulling him from a rapt stare of indeterminate time seeing as when he looked over to her he noted she was dressed in proper clothing, a light jacket and bag across her chest with a bundle of sleepy-eyed Clyde in her arms.

"Hm?"

"I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Mhmm." He nodded in understanding, but it was small and tired, his eyes having fallen half-lidded at some point as well.

He didn’t see, since he’d turned back to watch Hux, but he heard as Rey said to the other rabbits still lounging in the bed,

' _I’ll bring him back soon. I promise_.'

" _Careful_ ," Stensland pleaded with a small tremor, his voice otherwise demanding but soft with sleep.

' _I will.'_

Kylo heard the soft cries of the rabbits, Stensland more noticeable and lasting longer, before eventually they settled into small murmurs and then gentle breathing. Likely having fallen back into sleep. A grin pulled at Kylo’s lips at that, knowing they felt safe and comfortable enough to return to rest despite knowing one of their companions was going somewhere they couldn’t follow with someone they barely knew. But Kylo did, and they trusted Kylo. Rabbits trusting a wolf – wolves, really. Although Rey was much smaller than him, no matter human or shifted form, she was a wolf nonetheless.

With Rey gone, and the house falling into gentle silence, Kylo steadied his focus on Hux, resting his cheek on the couch with their linked hands beside their oh so close faces. He felt like everything had deflated out of him, his body relaxed into a heavy lump that leaned uselessly against the furniture keeping them apart.

He could rest now. It was his turn, right?

He was safe and warm. And his ginger fox was just as protected by his side, hands together and slow, sleeping breathes hot between them. The rabbits murmured to his left, a tiny whimper that was quieted with a calming purr from another.

Yes. It was safe. He could finally rest too.

 

 **\--** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\--**

 

Kylo didn’t hear Rey’s return, didn’t sense or notice it at all until a small hand brushed his bare shoulder where he’d been hunched against the free space of the couch beside Hux’s still relaxed face.

In his surprise he tensed, bristling as he jerked up and curled over Hux with a low, threatening growl in response to the sudden touch, rousing him from a dead sleep that had been warm and pleasantly dreamless.

"Hey, hey, it’s just me." Rey held her hands up to calm him, her voice quiet and gentling.

His eyes adjusted, blinking away some of the fog, and he quickly relaxed as the familiarity of family settled over his senses. Exhaling a long sigh, he pulled back from where he’d crouched protectively over his ginger fox.

"I thought I told you to go to bed?" she admonished him lightly, but it was soft and more like a tease. Even her eyes were warmer.

"Fell asleep," he whispered, his mouth muggy and too tired to be more articulate.

"And now you’re not. So go to bed." She leaned away from him, and Kylo noticed she wasn’t wearing her jacket. His eyes shifted over to where he saw Clyde was back in the dog bed with his ginger nestled up beside him.

"He’ll be alright," she answered the silent look.

Kylo nodded, humming indistinctly as he shifted in place. "Ugh," he groaned.

"Told you."

"Shudup," he groused, pouting a bit.

"Go on. And take him too."

"But," Kylo’s eyes broke wide, a small flush on his cheeks.

Rey scoffed, rolling her eyes as she was so fond of doing at Kylo’s antics. "I know you’ll be a perfect gentleman. You’re far too smitten to make a move. Especially with everything that’s happened."

He drooped with a breathy sigh, bobbing his head in agreement. Besides, the bed was a decently sized queen with thick, comfy pillows and a too large snuggly duvet; he could manage a respectful distance between them.

"Good. I’m off to bed then. Gonna grab a few more hours before I need to meet Finn and Poe tomorrow."

Kylo stuck his tongue out and she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Move."

"Yeah yeah."

Rey waited until Kylo had slowly made his way to a standing position before officially leaving for her own room, the soft padding on the staircase and eventual echo of the door closing was noticeable but not overbearing in the quiet space. He did his best to be careful as he dipped down and began to slide his arms under Hux, keeping the blanket wrapped around him incase he was cold.

"Mm?" Hux mumbled, "Kylo?"

He hesitated, bent awkwardly as he prepared to lift. "It’s me."

"What’s going on?" The question was sleepy and much too cute from a clearly grown man who went on to rub at his eye.

"I’m just..I’m bringing you to the spare bedroom. A bed."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"…So, are you going to move? Or?"

"Oh, uh, right." Kylo shifted his weight, readjusting his hold on Hux, and started to stand again, pulling the man’s slender form up with him. He grunted a bit as Hux’s body rested against his bruised torso but did his best to keep it quiet. The pain wasn’t bad, just _there,_ and more a surprise than true discomfort. Rey had given him a good dose of the same painkillers as Hux.

He hadn’t gotten far when he heard a quiet whimper, then murmur, " _Kylo wolf?"_

Kylo turned back and saw where Matt’s scruffy head was lifted up from the otherwise fluffy mass filling up the dog bed.

" _You leaving?"_  his dark eyes were sleepy but there was a small worry there as he stared up at Kylo.

‘ _No no, I’m not leaving. I’ll just be down this hall, okay? If you need me you can follow my scent, alright?_ ’

Matt’s nose twitched but he bobbed a tiny nod, " _okay_ ," then lowered his head back down to nestle close to Techie who responded unconsciously to the touch of his mate, nuzzling close as well.

 _Okay._ Kylo could see Rey had laid out two dishes of water, some hay and other likely food item he couldn’t identify, as well as some newspaper around what was probably a litter box. He grinned a bit, thanking his cousin silently for the forward thinking. Honestly, he had a lot to thank her for, but right now he was too warm and tired and half gone to make the list.

He turned back to the hall and headed mindlessly to the spare room – his room really, as Rey had said. Whenever he crashed there he seemed to leave things behind and soon enough it started to look much less like a spare room for the occasional guest and a lot more like a lived in space. Rather than fully shut the door Kylo just bumped it until the latch hit, keeping it cracked in case the rabbits bounded after him. That way they could push it open if they needed confirmation of where he’d gone.

Kylo brought Hux over to his less frequented side of the bed and laid the man gently down, being as mindful as he could of bruises and bandaged wounds. Hux murmured and furrowed his brow but then merely sighed, and his eyes fluttered though didn’t open before he turned onto his right side with a hushed groan. Lifting the still rumpled covers from the bed he never bothered to make the last time he stayed over, Kylo covered Hux in the thick duvet, which the man gripped in a tight fist as soon as it was near enough to do so.

He grinned at that.

Rounding the bed, Kylo slipped in beneath the covers himself. It took a moment before he realized he was stuck having to sleep on his back, both his sides too wounded to withstand the pressure right now. He sighed in frustration, staring up at the ceiling, his eyes heavy and so tired but now trapped as he resigned himself to a lack of sleep. He never liked sleeping on his back, it rarely worked out well and he’d always end up annoyed and glaring at everyone once he rolled from the bed and bumbled into the everyday drone of society. Anyone who dared murmur the stupid, infuriating idiom ‘wake up on the wrong side of the bed’ earned a glare so dark and menacing it was as if Kylo were strangling the life out of them with his gaze alone.

He’d nearly come to terms with his fate when he felt the bed shift and suddenly a warm body pressed up along his side, one arm coming across his chest and that arm’s hand landing smack dab on a bare pectoral—what numerous past partners called _tits_ due to the girth of them. Because of that, because he was crushing on Hux like crazy and that stupid concept had to pop into his mind, Kylo's face was flushing from the tips of his ears to that very chest.

Hux hummed, his fingers gripping the flesh there before he mumbled, "I’ve wanted to do this ever since I saw your stupid shirts stretching too damn tight across your chest, or trying not to pop buttons. And tonight I saw you bare; all thick," he murmured, "and nice. You have nice tits."

Kylo swallowed hard, so hard he actually had trouble doing so. His face must have been beet red. Already it was becoming a necessity to conjure up every repulsive and unsettling thing he could manage in order to fight off the boner that was eager to come to life from Hux’s words and proximity and basically acknowledging he liked Kylo too. Or at least was attracted to him.

"Uh... I-I –"

"Sleep," Hux whispered, the word more a slur than anything and making Kylo wonder if Hux even realized what he was saying.

When the man snuggled closer, resting his head now on Kylo’s chest and his arm going around to hold Kylo’s torso, he found himself settling rather quickly. Warmth of a different sort overtaking the arousal.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Kylo then lowered his hand onto Hux’s head, brushing through the ginger hairs and smiling softly when Hux moved closer and practically purred.

He didn’t know when or how, but at some point Kylo’s eyes slid closed and sleep blanketed him as easily as before. Everything again warm and safe and perfect, with his ginger fox in his arms and at his side.

His promises kept. The nightmare faded to black.

 

 **\---** > **> []‘`[]<**< **\---**

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do 3 out of 5 of these chapters (and some section breaks) end with Kylo going to sleep (or knocked out)? Who knows. We may never. 
> 
> But ANYWAYS! Incase it wasn't obvious by now, along with Kylo and Hux _finally_ knowing who the other is, this chapter also revealed some **'Secret' Character Tags:** Bunny Clydeland and Bunny Techienician (◕ ω◕✿) I love them and they deserve all the snuggles ❤ Also, Rey totally deserves that Best Cousin Award, right?
> 
> Sooo, **FUN FACT** (yes, again. it's _fun_ )! As I was initially writing, the rabbits were never intended to be anything more than a reference point to show there were other animals around as well as a catalyst for Kylo thinking on his ginger – the still unknown Hux – due to there being a black and ginger rabbit. While writing, I became _quickly attached_ to them (which is also why I made sure not to point out any other type of animal, for fear of my getting attached), and then began to attribute kylux/kylux adjacent pairings onto the (originally three) rabbits, thus how we ended up with clydeland and techienician buns. Part of what pushed me over that edge into making them adjacent pairings purely for the sake of it rather than just some general kylux bunnies because **orange and black = kylux in all things** , was after seeing [a little ask and response](http://solohux.tumblr.com/post/178226845239/bunny-ren-and-thomas-is-this-an-emo-and) from [solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com) regarding a Bunny Clyde. That gave me a more solid push as it helped correlate using the rabbits in general and for the ceremony, as well as having an anatomically accurate Bunny Clyde post-ceremony. So thank you to her and her anon for helping inspire and giving me a push toward the idea, as well as agreeing that I could use such as I felt I should ask (･ᴗ･) Thank you, darling! ♡
> 
>  **Whelp, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!** The next is the last, and also being considered an epilogue because it's **four months into the future** so we get a chance to see how everyone is doing now that the traumas of the earlier chapters are past (˶′◡‵˶)✿ And considering there was no smut in this chapter, I'm sure you all know where it's gonna be, hmmhmm ( ͡◕ з◕)  
>  Plus more of that promised needed fluff too ❤
> 
>  
> 
>  _Anyways_ … my tumblr is [nonsensicalsoliloquy](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com) and my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nonsensicalsoliloquy) is under the same name, in case anyone is interested, and as always any and all forms of love are very much appreciated!! <3


	5. Epilogue: Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, hi, yeah this is so so much later than I’d wanted it. The main reason being that all the tumblr chaos really knocked me off my axis, and this entire month I’ve felt like...ten days behind. A smaller bit is that this chapter never quite felt 'complete,' like the ending didn't have a feeling of 'end.' Sooo that also made me a bit slow about finishing edits and getting the chapter ready for posting, not sure how exactly to go about fixing that or leaving it as is. In the end I did get something written up, and honestly, it turned out a _bit_ cliché as far as endings go. But hey, it went there on its own as I wrote, and I _did_ promise a happy ending, right? So it's happy. Promise.
> 
> That aside, I’m so glad everyone's enjoyed the fic thus far and I hope this kinda sorta epilogue/chapter glimpse into their future will be a nice end after all that's happened to our fluffy boys! ❤
> 
> \--
> 
> I also made a **moodboard** : on [tumblr](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com/post/179640648853/hungry-for-the-kill-kylux-explicit-44521-5) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/382491). I am actually rather proud of it (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> And check out the **[Huxloween tumblr](http://huxloween.tumblr.com/)** page for many more wondrous contributions to this fandom and event!

 

**\---//#] Four Months Later [#//---**

 

It was nearly five-thirty, which meant Hux should be home soon just as promised. Well, it wasn’t technically home; it was Kylo’s place. However, in the past months it had rather become like home for them all. Hux had a very nice apartment closer to the city and thusly his job, but much like Rey, Kylo had a small house near the forest edge courtesy of old family connections and money. It was nice for easy access to the woods when he wanted to shift, as well as interactions with others of his kind – not that he particularly enjoyed interacting with them; or anyone, to be honest. He wasn’t called a _lone wolf_ purely in jest, after all.

Plus, Kylo’s house had more room for the rabbits both inside and out, not to mention the journey into the city tended to make the four a bit nervous. Although Matt was always prepared to investigate things, especially if Kylo was there. Stensland was far from adventurous but he’d also try, and subsequently attempt to get Clyde to join in which he seemed to do mostly to appease the ginger and give his mate a sense of strength and calm. Whenever Clyde was with him, Stensland acted and appeared more confident. The same could be said of Techie when with Matt; otherwise the smaller ginger was the most anxious and quiet of the four, and took the longest to warm to the idea of being picked up. Even now he preferred not to be, though if Matt were in someone’s lap or arms he tended to make a pouty fuss until he was with him. Then again, Matt was often the same; they all tended to be that way toward their mates, really. The scruffy, dark-spotted flaxen rabbit was very attached to Techie, and, for some reason, Kylo.

Right now the four were out playing in the yard along forest border with Rey in her shifted form. She’d come by a week earlier and brought both Finn and Poe along who’d mesmerized the fuck out of the rabbits with their tricks. The two weren’t shifters themselves, but both had magic in their veins – Finn more than Poe, though he was less obnoxious about it. The rabbits had also met BeeBee several times now and didn’t seem to know what to think of her, preferring distance despite her attempts to play. For the most part Kylo and Hux were just glad BeeBee wasn’t interested in attacking them, or thinking they were toys. As of now Matt was the only one who’d really interacted with her, and while he was in fact being more on the defensive, shielding and very possibly showing off to his mate and friends, BeeBee just thought it and the rabbits’ avoidance was simply play. According to Poe she seemed to miss them despite the truthfully little contact they’d all had.

Whenever the guys joined Rey on her visits, Kylo would grumble about it and brood off to the side. But, in actuality he didn’t _truly_ dislike his cousin’s boyfriends so much as he felt it was his obligation as her almost big brother to maintain a level of cynicism toward anyone she dated. Even if it had been three years. And it’s not like they didn’t annoy the shit out of him sometimes, especially Poe. So, he thought it balanced justifiably.

Today at least, Rey had left her tagalongs behind.

Kylo turned off the electric kettle after replacing it to the base, cups filled appropriately for the contents. He’d already set out two mugs on the counter beforehand, one for him and one for Hux.

The last two weeks had been driving his boyfriend mad, leaving him both too exhausted and too wired by the end of each day. Today was Saturday and Hux had still gone in to work, wanting to assure the important upcoming presentation his team was to deliver in a few days time was completed and perfect. He was probably overdoing it, but Kylo knew Hux’s need for excellence and approval quite well. Therefore, in the hopes of relaxing the stressors Hux had been dealing with, Kylo had decided to arrange for Hux to have a pleasant evening. He’d even concocted a _plan_.

Opening the fridge, Kylo removed the milk, noting they needed to go to the store for another, and brought it to his own larger mug, filling the rest of the space up. He didn’t bother closing the carton before further stirring in the hot cocoa powder he always put in first, using two packets instead of one as it was never enough with just a single packet when he used his big mugs.

The sound of keys in the lock drew Kylo’s eyes over to the open foyer, a little eager grin on his lips as he saw Hux push in with a relieved sigh, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Hey, babe," he called out, receiving a grunt in response while the man removed his jacket and messenger bag, toeing off his shoes with little care but nudging them into a proper line afterward.

Hux’s eyes were shut as he headed over to the kitchen island.

"Is that Tarine?"

"Yup. It just arrived this afternoon." Kylo pushed the mug toward Hux as he slumped down into one of the tall barstools across the counter from him. "I know I never really make it quite right, but—"

"Don’t care," Hux murmured against the lip of the mug, breathing in the bitter scent Kylo could never get a taste for but had no problem with if it was on Hux’s soft lips and tongue.

Kylo leaned toward Hux, his own mug in hand.

"Did you murder anyone this time?"

"Mn," Hux grumbled with a swallow. "No, but Rodinon is on thin ice."

"Isn’t he that guy who worships the ground you walk on?" Kylo frowned. "Or is that the mousy one?"

"Mitaka is very professional. Crush or not."

Kylo’s frown didn’t let up.

"Rodinon is the one who I still can’t remember for certain did or did not dye his hair red after the first time we met."

"That’s so creepy, Hux. Why is he even still around?"

Hux shrugged with a warming sigh, his hands tightly curled around the mug. "Maybe so, but he’s done nothing untoward. I can’t very well file a complaint against someone for dyeing their hair. And he’s a hard worker, regardless."

Kylo simply groused behind the lip of his mug, hiding his annoyance within unnecessarily loud slurps of hot chocolate.

"We’re not having this argument again, Kylo. I’m too tired."

It wasn’t really an argument so much as a continual mild grievance that came up whenever Hux mentioned his coworkers – the ones who loved him too much to be normal, not the ones more dead set on undermining and belittling him. Kylo had distaste for both versions, really, his possessive and protective streaks fighting an unseen and unwarranted battle. Though in the case of office coworkers or crazy cultists, the coworkers didn’t ignite his protective side nearly as much as his jealous one. Nevertheless…

"Right, your right," Kylo agreed with a sigh. The point of all this was to help Hux unwind; he’d had a _plan_ after all. Rey was part one, tea was part two, and three and four were still yet to come.

"Forget all that," Kylo announced, rounding the island to join Hux’s side. "Come on, let’s go sit and relax. You need it."

For a moment Hux’s eyes were pure relief, but the expression soon vanished, shoved aside for weary again. With a sigh, Hux lowered his mug to the counter.

"I’d love to, but I promised the buns I’d play with them today. I can’t break it for a third time."

Kylo merely grinned, slipping his free hand into Hux’s and tugging him up. "I took care of that."

"Oh?" Hux arched a brow, grabbing his own mug as Kylo drew Hux into the family room, walking backward so he could keep Hux in his sight.

"I called Rey over. She’s out back keeping them sufficiently entertained and soon to be wrung out."

Hux sped up with a pleasantly surprised gleam in his bright eyes and joined Kylo just as his legs bumped the couch. Before they sat Kylo plucked Hux’s mug from him, setting both their drinks down on the coffee table, then he dropped heavily onto the furniture and took Hux with him, the man landing in Kylo’s lap.

"Relaxing, huh?" Hux asked, brow still raised as he better situated himself, straddling Kylo’s thighs.

Kylo brushed his hands up and down Hux’s sides, trailing the curve of hips and taper of waist, upsetting Hux’s shirt until he could get his fingers beneath the hem.

"Yup, relaxing," he whispered, his thumbs resting at Hux’s hipbones where they started moving in slow circles.

Hux draped his arms around Kylo’s neck, settling more comfortably while his fingers played with the waves of dark hair at his nape. "Your idea of relaxing seems very similar to foreplay."

He pulled Hux closer, his hands sliding up beneath the back of Hux’s shirt, the pressure light and his touch slow. "I don’t know what you’re talking about," he said quietly, their lips close but not yet connecting.

Hux hummed incredulously, brushing their lips feather-light, dragging from one corner to the other.

Kylo nudged forward, leaning up to tease the man’s lips just as gently, one hand at Hux’s lower back as he rolled his hips up into Hux’s own. Nothing demanding, just wanting closer, _needing_ closer.

"Trying to get me hard, are we?" a grin pressed along Kylo’s parted mouth, still not kissing, not really.

"Maybe," Kylo murmured.

Hux hummed again, the vibration pleasant between them. One of his slender hands came up to thread through Kylo’s hair, a thumb sliding across his cheekbone. He followed his touch with his own cheek, brushing across Kylo’s until his pink lips touched Kylo’s ear.

"Naughty."

A shiver went through him at the breathy comeback. It was probably cliché how hot he found it when Hux said that word in his smooth, clipped accent, but he didn’t care. Certainly not as Hux ground his hips down into Kylo’s, earning a response as Kylo bucked up to join him.

When Hux pulled back, their eyes again locking, there was a moment where Kylo was lost as he so often was in those pools of blue-green. So vivid, the green less prominent when he was human, instead a cascade of blue shimmer coming in and out, always changing, looking one way or another, a soft or harsh light. It was never the same hue but always intent and enthralling. Kylo took the initiative, giving in to the pull, and pushed Hux forward until their lips met, pressing harder, deeper, a real kiss at last, a taste eliciting a moan when their lips parted and Hux’s tongue slipped in to join his own.

Hux’s hands cupped Kylo’s face as he rocked closer, rolling his body up and down along Kylo’s while Kylo urged a rhythm to their hips. The both of them were growing harder, the air thicker, charged, but something soft still there.

"I missed you," Kylo said, inhaling sharply at the friction against his hardening cock.

"I’ve been here."

"Not enough."

Hux looked into Kylo’s eyes, hands in his hair and his pace slowing, but not stopping, not breaking the need coursing through them.

"I have been busy," he conceded, a bit breathless.

Kylo nodded, "yes. But you’re here now. All here."

Their lips bumped together, brushing as they hovered between touch and devour.

"Yes," he echoed. "I’m all here."

"Good," Kylo pulled Hux back into the kiss he ached to return to, one of his hands slipping down to push past the waistband of Hux’s jeans – the ones he called his business casual jeans. Black and sleek in appearance.

Squeezing at Hux’s ass, the man groaned, one of his hands leaving Kylo’s hair to drift to the front Kylo’s own jeans, his fingers fumbling with the button. The electric pressure rubbing at the rapidly forming bulge forced a sharp breath into Kylo’s lungs, his hips bucking into the eager touch.

It didn’t take long for Hux to work his hand in and the heat of skin on skin only spurred Kylo on.

He eased Hux back along his thighs and started to wriggle enough out of his jeans so his length could slip free, and Hux copied his actions, removing his pretty pink cock with a sigh and stroke along the shaft. Kylo couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight, mimicking Hux with a few tugs of his own, little noises escaping him at the sensation.

"That’s so hot," Hux practically read Kylo’s mind. "I could watch you jerk off all day."

"You should look in a mirror – _uhnn_ ," his hips bucked in response to the thought; Hux staring with blown-black eyes while Kylo stroked his cock, slick with lube, his skin nude and burning with the pleasure, with the need for Hux to touch him instead. To have those pretty hands wrapped around his aching dick, his lips stretched over the tip or that pink tongue teasing the slit and lapping at the precome his touch inspired.

" _Fuck_ – babe, Armie," Kylo groaned, stroking faster.

Hux’s breath hitched at the nickname, his hand stuttering on his own cock. He groaned deliciously, biting his plump bottom lip while his palm swirled at the tip, pressing his thumb down along the frenulum before then removing his hand.

"No," Kylo whined, his free hand sliding along the side of Hux’s neck. "Don’t stop."

"Come here," Hux moved back up Kylo’s thighs until their chests were flush and the slide of their cocks had them both sucking in a breath.

Hux pushed his hand down between them and nudged away Kylo’s until he could grip Kylo’s length instead, curling his slender fingers around the shaft and drawing slowly down to the base, dragging back up with a tighter hold until he twisted his grip at the sensitive head like he’d done to himself.

" _Shit_."

"Touch me," Hux whispered, his lips hovering at Kylo’s

He nodded eagerly, maneuvering his hand until he could wrap fully around Hux, teasing at the frenulum up to the tip where he pressed in his nail the way Hux liked.

"Ah – _haah_ mmnn," Hux purred, the two of them mouthing at one another’s lips more than kissing, rolling his slim hips into Kylo’s hand while his own worked along Kylo’s shaft. Their pace was a little awkward, but neither of them cared, preferring to get lost in the heavy breath of the other between their parted lips, the hot, messy drag and close heat.

Kylo groaned, pushing his hips up as best he could without upsetting Hux’s seat in his lap.

"More," he whined, gripping Hux tighter.

Hux was quiet beyond the heavy pants they shared, not answering for another few strokes. With a hard swallow he removed his hand and shoved Kylo’s away, the free space prompting Kylo to hold Hux closer and begin to thrust his hips in earnest. The _ah ah hnn hnn mmm_ that won him was intoxicating, his lips going to Hux’s neck to nip and lick the skin.

Even with Hux’s fingers slipping possessively into Kylo’s hair, Hux still slowed their movements just enough to take Kylo’s hand in his and bring it up between their mouths where he pressed his lips to Kylo’s palm. His eyes stared deep into Kylo’s, strumming a chord that went straight to his cock as the man poked his tongue out then ran the flat of it from palm base to the tip of Kylo’s longest thick finger. Without breaking eye contact Hux then wedged Kylo’s hand down between their burning bodies until he got the message, his brain clearing enough to wrap his large hand around both their cocks, pushing his hips up into the grip when Hux did.

They reveled in the new touch for a few thrusts, a few long strokes, before Kylo pushed forward and reclaimed Hux’s reddened lips, the man murmuring in pleased surprise, forcing right back with a hard thrust of his hips.

With this change their rhythm increased. Kylo opened his thighs for better leverage to push into the circle of his hand, holding his free one at the small of Hux’s lower back to help force the stronger pace. Hux easily obliged, one of his hands slipping beneath Kylo’s shirt to paw at his chest, squeezing the plump flesh, a thumb brushing at a nipple and bringing a hiss past his lips that Hux swallowed up.

"I’m close," Hux panted.

Kylo tightened his hand briefly, "me too."

"AH, oh God," Hux broke the kiss, breathing rapidly with the rush of oncoming orgasm.

"That’s it," Kylo praised, whispering at Hux’s lips, "come on, baby. I want to feel you."

Hux nodded, his eyes shut tight, "yes. Yes yes!"

Kylo rocked his hips faster, his palm swirling at the head of their cocks though his attention had slipped more to Hux’s, the shaft twitching as another pulse of precome slicked his movements.

"Please," he whispered softer, grunting. "Please."

"Yes," Hux nodded more, his hands repositioned into Kylo’s hair, his shoulders, unable to keep still. "OH – oh fuck, fuck fuck, I’m coming, I’m— _fuuuck!"_

Hux curled toward Kylo with a drawn out moan as he feverishly stroked their cocks, milking Hux of every drop he could while picking up the pace in anticipation of his own release. He was so close, so so close.

"Hux," he breathed, opening his eyes to stare at Hux’s blissed out face. "Fuck," he murmured, his cock twitched, a tremor of pleasure shooting through him as he bucked into the sensation.

"Come on," Hux said, out of breath. His eyes parted open, half-lidded and cloudy, "make a mess of me."

Kylo sucked a sharp breath through his teeth as he felt the gut punch of his climax. His body jerked into it, thrusting instinctively with the burst despite the hiss Hux released at the overstimulation coming over him now.

"Fuck fuck fuck," he whispered feverishly, still pumping his hand while also awkwardly trying to drop Hux’s half hard cock in the process, now focusing only on himself as he wrung the last of his orgasm from his still throbbing dick.

Slowing to a stop at last, the both of them were panting hard, eyes locked together.

"Fuck," Kylo sighed, leaning heavily back into the couch. "Shit. Armie. Fuck." 

Hux snorted, a faint grin on his lips. "Calm yourself already."

Kylo huffed, teasing as well. "Let me bask." Lifting his clean hand, Kylo beckoned, "come here."

Looking down between them, Hux wrinkled his nose at the mess, the reaction adorable and reminding Kylo of his ginger’s fox form. When Hux still hesitated, Kylo rolled his eyes and grabbed Hux’s narrow shoulder to pull him into a tight embrace.

"Ugch."

"Hush. Just relax."

At that Hux scoffed, chuckling under his breath. "I thought we did that."

"The afterglow is a very important part, and you know it." And he did. Hux would often protest, albeit rather weakly, but he did in fact very much enjoy cuddling. The more drowsy and loose he was, the more he was inclined toward open affection. Which Hux could very much be, he just then liked to pretend he wasn’t and instead it was Kylo guilting him into it. Or in the case of his fox form, where Hux seemed more at ease with giving, he would then blame it on the animal instinct of his fox as opposed to it truly being of his own volition.

Hux mumbled incoherently, the sort of thing that would have sounded like a low chitter when he was a fox, and grumbled under his breath despite not being particularly put out.

Kylo grinned, nuzzling into the curve of Hux’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in deep, the scent of sex lighter than if they’d really gone at one another, but there all the same and pleasant to bask in. So bask he did, and for a period he wasn’t sure of before he sleepily squeezed Hux to get his attention.

"Mm?"

"You need a nap."

"‘m not five," he groused.

"You’re half asleep."

"You are too."

"And our dicks are still out," Kylo added, "and we’re a mess."

Hux groaned in mild frustration and disgust at that, bumping his head on Kylo’s shoulder.

"You do it. This was your idea."

"You say that like you didn’t enjoy yourself."

Hux punched him in the arm, always with more strength than he’d expect. The hit was the answer, and Kylo understood it, grinning into Hux’s neck where he bit just enough to leave a small indent.

"Fffuh— Hey," Hux pulled back, glaring weakly. "No marks above the collar."

He flashed his teeth at Hux, earning him an exasperated huff that died off fast.

They were slow but eventually got themselves tucked away, modesty returned. Instead of brushing Hux off his lap, Kylo scooted to the edge of the couch and positioned his grip beneath Hux’s thighs, heaving him up as he stood. Fluidly, Hux wrapped around Kylo, plenty familiar with being hauled about so that it was second nature. Kylo always enjoyed that, the thoughtless trust and comfort Hux released whenever in Kylo’s arms. It was another thing the man liked to protest, but they both knew it was a front.

He walked them quietly to the bedroom, setting Hux down and helping him undress before doing so himself, tossing the come-stained clothes in the hamper. Their clothing had taken the brunt of the mess, so after rinsing his hands Kylo only wet a washcloth for Hux to wipe off his own.

"Thank you," Hux said softly as Kylo threw the towel into the hamper as well when he passed it, not even bothering to look. His eyes were focused on Hux instead.

"My pleasure."

He grinned something soft at the man as he climbed onto the bed, crowding Hux backward until he reached the headboard and fell onto the pillows, allowing Kylo to grab the sheet and warm duvet. Once sufficiently covered, Kylo rolled close to Hux until he could draw him in tight. He wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist, pressing a kiss into the smooth, tempting skin of the man’s chest. Hux turned to curl around Kylo, pressing his face into Kylo’s hair and humming as he kept Kylo just as close.

"Thank you. Really," Hux whispered.

"Sleep well," he said in response. Then softer, much softer, rumbling up from somewhere deep within where his wolf rested and tangled with his humanity, warm and protective, he breathed into Hux’s skin, "love you, Armie."

 

**\--//[]‘`[]//--**

 

One of the best parts of sleeping in a bed with Hux was that nearly every morning he awoke to the perfect feeling of his ginger fox curled up in his arms, back to chest and snuggled as close as he could manage. The way Hux wrapped himself up reminded Kylo strongly of when the man would curl into himself while in his fox form, to sleep mostly, but also to pout or express his irritation by denying Kylo his presence beyond an almost actual ball of ginger fluff that would definitely bite if he gave in to temptation to pet. And it was such a temptation. No one should be able to be so cute yet so terrifying.

Hux pressed back into Kylo’s embrace, bringing him further out from his haze of warm sleep. Though that didn’t stop him from tightening his arms around the man and nuzzling his nose into the ginger hair before him.

Again Hux rocked back, though this time his movements were centered more around his hips, specifically his backside with how it was rubbing up against Kylo’s naked dick. As if trying to rouse the barely hard state into something more. Or perhaps Hux was still fully under, and the tease was merely the shifts of sleep. When Hux released a low, rumbling purr and his hips rolled in a deliberate circle down into the cradle of Kylo’s lap, he was convinced Hux was awake – or, at the very least, in the process of being so.

Tightening his hold on the man, Kylo pressed his hips forward until his cock lined up with the cleft of Hux’s pert little ass.

"You’re such a tease," he whispered into Hux’s ear.

Hux hummed, "well," he mused, rubbing his ass against Kylo’s growing length, "I am a fox, after all. And we are playful by nature."

Kylo moved his hips lazily, "oh, I’m very aware of that, my naughty ginger fox."

"Tsk," Hux chastised, "you’re the naughty one here, remember?"

Snuggling close, Kylo nipped at Hux’s neck, the soft underside of his jaw, then licked gently at his cheek. "I’m not the one rubbing my ass all over your dick."

"True," Hux conceded in a decidedly smug tone of voice before he ground against Kylo harder, moaning softly as he replied to the tightening embrace by edging back into Kylo as far as he could possibly go.

"Turn over," Kylo asked, ignoring Hux’s slight huff of disagreement. "I just want to kiss you."

Keeping close, Hux twisted around in the cocoon of Kylo’s arms, gasping softly in unison with Kylo when their growing erections bumped and pressed together in the confined space between them.

"Better?" Hux smirked, and though his mannerisms had seemed more alert, if a bit lazy, the man’s expression was still softened by sleep, his eyes brilliant in their fresh-to-the-world, glistening blue-green beneath hooded lids.

Kylo grinned as well, small and soft and enamored with the man in his arms. He tipped his chin forward, touching their lips as he spoke, "better." 

They kissed for some time, rocking their hips together in languid drags and rolls, unhurried and simply enjoying the touch and taste, the little sparks of pleasure a lovely addition to the warm charge that was building in the air around them. But soon their pace increased just as their breathing deepened to something more intense, something hungry.

Hux hooked a slender leg around Kylo’s thigh just as Kylo reached down to grasp at the man’s backside, his hand digging eagerly into the meat of his ass cheek. It never ceased to arouse him at how each one fit perfectly into hands, one large grip per cheek, soft and delectably round despite Hux’s tall, slim form.

"Kylo," Hux whispered between their parted mouths, lips brushing occasionally but neither trying too hard to maintain it as they panted quietly, rocking their hips in a fluid motion. The friction was a bit dry, even with the precome that had been leaking steadily from them both, but they didn’t care, or at least Kylo certainly didn’t. He wasn’t sure anything could keep him from touching Hux right now. Though, to be honest he typically couldn’t keep his hands to himself no matter the interruption.

As Hux liked to say, his dick had a mind of its own, and that was rather disturbingly proved when they were once caught by the rabbits while full on, sweaty barred skin and no covers to hide them, fucking hard enough to repeatedly ram the headboard into the wall. Yet, even when they finally noticed the four staring up with rapt, if slightly confused, attention, Kylo’s hips didn’t stop. Neither did Hux’s – not entirely – so he didn’t think it fair he got snapped at and teased mercilessly for continuing to move. In the end they did manage to shoo the rabbits out. Unfortunately they were not able to escape the very awkward conversation of trying to explain just exactly what they were doing. What was probably more mortifying than if they’d been utterly clueless was that they not only did catch on rather quickly, but they from then on noted whenever their ‘scent of mating’ filled the house and chose to either sneak a peak or avoid them until afterward where they then congratulated them for a hearty job well done.

How do you answer that?

Luckily with the rabbits out with Rey, Kylo didn’t have to worry one bit that the buns would slip in. Of course, either way, he still didn’t think he’d bother nor care to stop. Not with the pretty sounds Hux was making or how desperately he was now clinging to Kylo with a nail-biting hold on his bicep and forcing his hips into the thrusts as his leg around Kylo’s wrapped tighter.

"Hah – ah, I’m close," Hux moaned, stealing a kiss with the breath he took to speak.

Kylo nodded, pushing back into the kiss with fervor and rocking into the man with intent, his hand clutching Hux’s ass cheek helping to keep the rhythm. And Hux joined, his smaller hand slipping and scratching down until he could squeeze just as appreciatively at Kylo’s ass, wanting closer as much as he did.

"Uhnn," Kylo grunted, his brow furrowed as the pressure grew, tingling along his spine and throbbing to his cock, another pulse of precome slipping between them to messily slick their stomachs.

Hux drew his tongue along the seam of Kylo’s lips, the hand he kept trapped beneath them worming its way up to Kylo’s cheek to hold him steady as they delved into the kiss.

"Hux— _Hux_ ," Kylo bucked his hips, the pace stuttering as he felt his climax crest, " _nngn!"_

"Kylo, please, I’m—"

Steadying his grip, Kylo rolled them over, half pressed into the sheets and hovering above Hux as he thrust against the man, riding on the waves of pleasure jolting through him.

"Ah yes!" Hux gasped, "yes! Shit! AH – _nnmn nmm_!"

"Fuck yes," Kylo grunted, thrusting hard more for Hux than himself now. He then dropped his head to messily capture Hux’s gaping mouth, eating up his moans as the man came between them as well, coating their bodies further in a mess Hux would later grimace at before cuddling close for a few more precious minutes of afterglow.

Kylo kept them pressed together as they slowed to a stop before falling back onto his side, dragging Hux with him and into his chest with a pleased sigh. He hummed contentedly when he felt Hux nuzzle close, brushing his lips and the tip of his nose along the curve of Kylo’s neck.

"That was rather nice," Hux purred at his ear.

He arched a brow that Hux couldn’t see but surely came across in his voice, "nice?"

"Yes," Hux slipped his lips over until they swept across Kylo’s, his eyes nearly shut and the delicate red-gold lashes tickling his skin. "Nice."

"Hm," he murmured thoughtfully, holding the man closer, "I’ll have to step up my game then."

"Oh? You think you can manage a third round? So soon?"

Chuckling, he pecked Hux’s lips, then nose, then forehead, then gently on each eyelid. "I think you know the answer to that, Armie."

"Do I now?" Kylo felt the playful rumble of a far more animal-like purr.

Pulling away just enough to better see his ginger fox’s face, Kylo found himself gazing into much greener bright eyes, a glint of sharper canines and the twitch of a feather-soft fox ear atop Hux’s mussed head of hair.

"Have you been practicing?" Hux asked, his tail present and sticking out from the rumpled covers, half of the long, fluffy thing drifting up and down in a gentle sway behind him.

Kylo’s lips twisted bashfully, "not as much as you wanted."

Hux eyed him sharply, but it was softer than a true admonishment. "Then you’d best practice now, hm?"

He rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold back a small smile.

Shutting his eyes, Kylo focused on the magic he tapped into when performing a shift to his wolf. It was more difficult to keep himself from turning fully, allowing only small aspects to slip through and form while the rest remained fairly human in appearance. He grunted softly at the effort, but through the fog of his concentration Kylo felt as the smooth tips of Hux’s slender fingers trailed lightly up and down his arm. Comforting and gentle.

Pushing out a long, steady exhale, Kylo opened his eyes to rejoin Hux’s. He felt as one of his wolf ears moved, picking up on the fainter sounds beyond their room, and especially Hux’s calm breathing as the man grinned.

"There you are." Hux reached a hand up to tug gently at one of Kylo’s wolf ears, soothing the gesture with a rub along the soft edge.

He couldn’t help the pleased rumble thrumming through him, tilting his head into the affection and delighting in how the man slipped his fingers into Kylo’s hair to ruffle and lightly scratch his nails along Kylo’s scalp.

"Such a good boy," Hux teased.

Kylo huffed, then darted quickly forward to steal a chaste kiss before licking at the ginger fox’s nose.

"Blech," Hux scrunched said nose, which merely caused Kylo to chuckle at him.

"What? You like it when you’re a full fox."

"Yeah, because I’m a full fox. Key word: fox. The majority of my person is still human now and you’re being gross."

He snorted at Hux’s ridiculousness, especially with how the man had a light blush on his pale cheeks, betraying his annoyance.

"Liar," Kylo said.

"Never."

"Definite liar."

Hux shoved at Kylo, no doubt now smirking at the darkening expression on Kylo’s face and building in his deep, gold-flecked eyes. His tail was thumping as best it could beneath the covers still trapping most of the fluffy length. Though his wasn’t quite as fluffy and lustrous as Hux’s – and the man took great pride in the beauty of his fur as well. In fact, whenever Hux shifted into this half-form he would spend a good half hour merely brushing it.

The simultaneously worst and best part of Kylo’s enjoyment of the half-shift was how Hux would parade about naked, or nearly so, dressed in only one of Kylo’s t-shirts otherwise. He was fairly sure Hux did it to tease him more so than for comfort – as he often stated when asked or prodded to stop being so distracting.

Because Hux was very distracting like this – not that he wasn’t always. Because he really, really was. But it was almost as if Hux embraced a more confident air when in his half-fox form. More confident, and definitely more playful. Kylo suspected some of his fox traits were more prominent when half-shifted, but it would take a lot to get that confirmed truth out of the man.

Kylo tugged Hux closer, feeling his own heightened senses eager to have his lover near. He buried his nose into the curve of the ginger fox’s neck, inhaling a deep, delighted breath of the man’s scent.

"You’re much too enticing, Armie."

Hux chuckled; the higher-pitched chittering sound that he would make if fully shifted was still somehow ringing through Kylo’s head, eliciting a small laugh of his own. 

His ginger fox quickly rolled them over until he was perched upon Kylo’s hips, casting down a rather high and mighty gaze upon him.

"You’re not so bad yourself, wolf boy."

Kylo’s hands fell to Hux’s hips instinctively, squeezing lightly as he smirked back.

Unfortunately, and somewhat more abrupt than it should have been with their increased senses, Kylo’s retort was cut off when the door to their bedroom opened and a small gasp and sudden chorus of " _Ren Ren Ren!!"_  rushed in.

Hux yelped in shock, turning hastily and stumbling back onto the bed while the both of them hurried to pull the covers up over their nude, come-stained bodies.

"The fuck, Rey?!" Kylo shouted, seeing the young woman at the ajar door, her hand on the knob and a slight gape and wide stare on her face. Which was quickly swept away for a mischievous expression he did not appreciate.

"What’s this?"

He narrowed his eyes, baring his sharpened canines and growled, "fuck off, Rey."

Her answer was stopped short when the buns he’d very nearly forgotten about in his anger all suddenly leapt up onto the bed, rushing over to them.

" _Ren Ren Ren!!"_

Kylo wanted to groan but he buried it down to avoid hurting the little group’s feelings. He’d never disliked his chosen last name, and he wouldn’t really say he did now, but there had never been even an inkling of such a feeling before until Hux taught the buns the name and to use it to get Kylo’s attention whenever they were particularly excited to see him. Matt took it more to heart than any of them, and Techie quickly followed suit, Stensland following in the wake of the other two’s mirth, and as per usual, Clyde joined in because his mate’s enthusiastic enjoyment was difficult for him to ignore.

All four of them stopped when at their covered legs and huddled close, staring up at the pair of them, his and Hux’s ears half back with embarrassed annoyance.

" _Kylo wolf, you have ears!"_ Matt exclaimed, as the rabbits rarely saw him half-shifted the way they did Hux.

"Yeah," he mumbled just as Rey smirked with a remark of "kinky."

Both he and Hux looked back up to her, shouting, "Rey, get out!"

"Alright alright," she conceded, holding her hands up in mock surrender, "you’re welcome for the help, by the way."

Hux groaned quietly, but nodded, "thank you, Rey. I do honestly appreciate it. But I would also greatly appreciate you not being here at this very moment."

She grinned, her eyes warmer at the mostly sincere gratitude.

"I’ll see you later then. I need to meet up with Finn and Poe anyway."

"Good," Kylo grumbled, crossing his arms.

She rolled her eyes, stepping away from the door but not bothering to shut it fully again now that the buns were there.

"Bye bye, you two," she waved, ' _until next time bunny buns!'_

The four looked back, their little backsides shaking in tiny quick tremors of delight.

" _Bye Rey, bye bye!"_  they all chanted, Stensland and Matt mimicking a wave to her, which she happily returned. Techie weakly followed Matt and Rey gave him a softer, sweeter smile and returned gesture.

It was much too cute, and almost made Kylo feel a little less upset at the interruption to what was probably going to be really hot, filthy, animal sex. Thinking of which, he felt as the sheets clung to his skin where their come was now cool and tacky. Hux would be annoyed later, he was sure. Especially when he learned that Kylo hadn’t yet tackled the laundry and thus they had no clean sheets until it was done.

Hux sighed, sagging into the pillows, his head thumping lightly against the headboard.

"Well that was a mood killer."

Kylo grunted, though he was still a bit hard from the slight restart he’d managed to his libido from earlier.

Matt turned to face Kylo, bounding across the little distance he’d yet to tread until he was up on Kylo’s stomach. The other buns moved closer as well and stared up at them. Clyde went to curl at Hux’s side while Stensland and Techie meandered until they were near the pillows, sniffing about.

The scruffy flaxen rabbit tipped his head, his large ears up though one was drooping. His little pink nose twitched.

" _You smell like mating, Kylo wolf."_

Kylo groaned loudly and smacked his head much harder against the headboard while Hux chuckled under his breath at his side, one of his slender hands that Kylo had very much wanted on his body was instead lightly petting Clyde.

"Cockblocked by rabbits should not be a regular thing, Hux."

"You say that like it ever actually makes a difference to your cock."

He quickly spun his head to glare at Hux, ears tall and eyes dark. 

"Shut up, fox."

Hux smirked, though it was more fond than mocking. "Asshole."

While Matt was busy inching his way up Kylo’s chest until he was bumping his nose at Kylo’s chin, liquid hazel-brown eyes wide and stupidly adoring, Kylo grumbled telepathically in his despondent state, ' ** _your_** _asshole’s what I was trying for_.'

Hux smacked his shoulder, "not in front of the rabbits!"

Kylo groaned.

 

 

**\---//[]‘`[]//---**

 

 

The day was nice, not too bright and not too hot, a subtle wind occasionally swaying the trees. In their shifted forms, the pair of them were resting on the low, dark wood deck at the back of the house, the forest border not far from the edge of the wide green lawn.

" _Techie’s rather energetic today_ ," Hux observed, watching as the little ginger rabbit chased around with Matt in the grass, making happy little noises.

" _Well, Matt **was** being a handful yesterday,"_  Kylo responded, brushing his cheek aside Hux’s, the fox answering the affection by pressing back into Kylo’s large wolf form curled around his smaller one. " _You know how happy Techie gets when Matt’s mood is better again_."

Hux hummed, his tail swishing faintly, " _true. And they were quite affectionate late last night after Matt had calmed down_."

Kylo snickered, remembering the little sounds when he’d passed the room essentially given to the rabbits. " _Before this I always thought the term ‘fucking like rabbits’ was more metaphorical than true."_  He murmured, his muzzle closer to Hux’s ear, " _more a human tendency_."

Hux snorted, snuffling under his breath after. " _It certainly suits a certain wolf I know_."

" _Hmm, and a certain fox_."

Said fox huffed again, tipping his head away from Kylo’s mild nuzzling and bringing a tiny tease of a pout to his features, though Hux couldn’t see.

" _At least they haven’t picked up any bad habits despite being such little voyeurs,"_  Hux commented, ignoring Kylo’s jab. His bright eyes were following the buns, shifting briefly off to the side where Stensland was playing more sedately with Clyde, who appeared to be fondly humoring his mate more than being terribly invested in the activity.

" _What? You think **I** would be the bad influence?"_

" _Of course_ ," Hux tipped his snout up, " _who knows if they were even so physically affectionate before meeting us. Your insatiability probably rubbed off on their impressionable little minds_."

" _Mine—?"_

Cutting Kylo off, " _so it’s a good thing you haven’t been a true beast and tried to mount me right in the middle of the family room_."

 _Well that’s an idea_. Kylo pressed closer to Hux, his tail thumping the ground in interest and a seductive growl rumbling deep in his chest and surely vibrating through to Hux. The fox tsked as best he could in his shifted form, puffing out a haughty, wordless chitter, though he leaned back into Kylo’s body nonetheless, a quiet purr answering Kylo’s lusty growl.

Leaning close to Hux’s feather-soft ear, nuzzling his cheek and continuing pleased noises, " _you know, you’re just as demanding. Walking about in your half-shifted form, nude or only in a too big stolen t-shirt, bending over and swishing or flagging your long fluffy tail like you’re calling me right over to that pretty pert ass of yours_." Kylo thumped his tail louder, the memory of just a week ago in his thoughts, that very image happening and one of the reasons there was a container of lube in the kitchen.

" _Nonsense_ ," Hux answered quickly, again not drawing away from Kylo in spite of his tone.

" _Remember that evening you jumped me in the hall?"_ Kylo continued, " _The rabbits were with Rey; I’d gotten home late and you greeted me nude, half shifted, and hard as a rock_." Kylo licked Hux’s cheek, nipping playfully at one of his ears. " _After you’d spent yourself using me, refusing to let me come like the little demon you are, you rolled over onto your belly, stuck up your ass and begged your ‘naughty wolf’ to fuck you until you screamed. And I did, twice over, all the while with your come dripping from my ass_."

Hux shivered in the curl of Kylo’s body, his tail swaying along with Kylo’s and the purring growing louder and deeper as well. Kylo grinned as best he could, glad to incite such eager reactions from the typically playful fox by being playful himself. It was always fun to tease his boyfriend, and he was much more open with his emotions the more of his fox he let out.

He nipped Hux’s ear again, seeking his attention further, " _you were so insatiable you woke me that night, rutting your hips into mine, desperate for more. And that morning I was greeted with your hot, wet mouth wrapped around my cock like a starving man, your fingers in your ass until you came right there like that. You were so hungry you couldn’t help but also ride me until you managed to come again with a shout. Only letting me come until you had for that second time_." Kylo chuckled as Hux let out a long, low whine. " _You can be just as insatiable as me, my sweet ginger fox_."

It took a minute or two before Hux finally cultivated a response, which was weak compared to the attempted tone.

" _I’m not sweet_." He turned to force a sharp glare at Kylo, which was decently impressive even though Kylo could still smell his arousal. His tail hadn’t stopped moving either; slower, but not stopped.

Kylo eyed him as well, then quickly darted his tongue out to lick at the fox’s shiny black snout. Hux immediately wrinkled his muzzle, snuffling as if trying to cast off the moment.

" _Ridiculous_ ," Hux murmured, looking away. And, if human, Kylo was sure Hux would be blushing, pale cheeks pinkened prettily and bringing out the faint freckles trying valiantly to hide there.

" _My pretty fox is_ _so cute_." Kylo pressed his head against the fox’s, his eyes shut and the closest to a grin he could manage softening his wolf features. Hux growled at his affection, but it was faint and more embarrassed than annoyed.

It had only been a little more than six months now, and Kylo had been catching himself more and more wanting to call Hux his mate. Sure, for your average human it probably wouldn’t mean anything more than calling someone your boyfriend, or bed partner. But for their kind, it was deeper; the animal in them brought that out, made the concept more like marriage, more like a twined bond. His family line had many wolves, and that link only deepened the meaning.

Of course, he knew six months was too short for something as meaningful as that. Surely. And Hux could be so practical. He would definitely think it too short, and Kylo was terrified of scaring the fox off. Even with so short a time having passed, it felt much longer, and there were times Kylo almost forgot what his days were like before he’d met Hux. Not just saw him—all those months he couldn’t work up the courage to even approach the gorgeous ginger who’d stolen his focus completely. And considering how they’d met, developing their bond into something deeper through the shared trauma, they seemed to have skipped over a good chunk of that awkward slowness that can come with a new relationship. A level of trust was already inherent.

Boyfriend. Partner. Fox and Wolf.

Mate.

 _Silly_. Kylo nudged Hux, nuzzling the fox’s cheek before pulling away to look down on him, hoping to catch those bright eyes.

Pleasantly, Hux did look up, those sharp emerald gems pining him with an invisible smirk. The blue and faint hints of occasional grey that usually swam in the brilliant color were practically gone when in this form. Pity, but it didn’t diminish the beauty and thrall of being caught up in staring.

" _Kylo wolf!"_

Blinking out of his haze, Kylo looked over to find Matt and Techie sitting eagerly before them, still on the grass a step below.

" _Play with us! Play!"_  Matt hopped the step, standing closer and leaning up on his hind legs. " _Play please!"_

Hux laughed under his breath, trying to bite back the sound.

" _Your number one fan is beckoning, Kylo_."

Matt came nearer still, stopped right in front of their muzzles where he reached out to prod his paws at Kylo’s as he often did when seeking sole attention from him.

" _Please please, Kylo wolf_."

" _Maaaaatt_ ," Techie hissed quietly, coming closer, his nose anxiously twitching.

The flaxen rabbit turned back, one paw dropping from Kylo’s muzzle to ask after his mate. " _What?"_  he tipped his head in confusion, one big ear falling over.

" _You’re on Hux’s paw!"_

" _Oh?"_  Matt looked down, and upon seeing it and Hux’s annoyed expression, " _oops!"_  He quickly lifted his large foot and maneuvered himself back enough to stay close to Kylo but avoid the impact of Hux’s subtle glare. 

" _Mattie…"_ Techie grumbled.

" _Sorry!"_

Hux sighed, shaking his head before looking to Techie. " _It’s alright_." Hux leaned his head down to gently bump his snout against Techie’s still twitching one. " _It’s alright_."

Techie purred very softly.

The fox was quiet about it, but he had a soft spot for Techie. Kylo suspected it was because the little fluff ball reminded him somewhat of himself. The two shared anxiety as an almost unavoidable frustration, although their types differed in some ways. Regardless, it was stupidly adorable whenever Hux comforted the bun. 

With Techie seemingly appeased now, Matt looked back up at Kylo, his begging liquid eyes big and glistening a rich hazel-brown in the light of midafternoon.

" _Please, Kylo wolf_."

His first instinct was to agree—he often couldn’t help just giving in to Matt’s wishes, the rabbit indeed being like his biggest fan. If it were possible he suspected Matt would parade about dressed as a wolf just to emulate Kylo. However, with their earlier teasing, Kylo instead looked to Hux, seeking permission to leave his side.

Hux rolled his eyes, his front paws crossing primly. " _Oh go on_."

Matt hopped with a happy chirp and turned to rejoin Techie. Glancing back, he exclaimed, " _Come play now! Come!"_

Kylo rocked up to stand, arching his back high and spreading his toes as he stretched. He shook out his fur, fluffing up the thick dark hair until he felt alert and ready to simultaneously let go and hold back very carefully. Playing with rabbits as a huge wolf took skill; luckily his playmates didn’t fear him, as weird as that always was to think on.

Rather than jump right down into the yard and follow after the buns, Kylo looked at Hux who still laid with his front paws crossed and head held high like he were lord of all the world he surveyed. A mischievous thought went through his mind, a grin pulling up his lip to show a gleam of a sharp fang. Crouching low, his muscles coiling and ready to spring, Kylo acted like he was about to leap over and into the grass. However, he instead pounced on Hux, tackling him off the low deck and onto the lawn. 

Hux yelped at the shock, making him easy to knock out of his resting position. The moment of surprise wore off fast, pinned on his back beneath Kylo’s bulk, Kylo’s thick tail swaying as he smiled down on the fox in his capture.

" _What the hell, you beast!"_  Hux snapped, wriggling about and shoving his paws into Kylo’s chest and belly.

" _Come play_."

" _No! I was perfectly fine resting in the sun!"_

" _Such a foxy thing to say."_

" _Foxxy!"_  Matt shouted, the stupid nickname something Kylo had taught the buns in retaliation for the ‘Ren’ chanting. " _Yes, play too!"_

Hux grumbled, looking over at the rabbits, finding Stensland and Clyde watching them all with interest. He faced Kylo again, his expression annoyed still but eventually he sighed, chittering wordlessly as he rolled his eyes. 

" _Fine_ ," he huffed, " _now get off_."

Kylo bumped his snout to Hux’s first but ultimately did let up and step away. Though directly afterward Hux abruptly pounced on Kylo, pinning him more effectively by dropping his whole weight on Kylo’s exposed belly.

Swaying his tail side to side in a slow, playful movement, Hux tipped his head in lieu of arching a brow as he was wont to do as a human. " _I think you’re playing wrong, **Kylo wolf**_."

" _I don’t know,"_ he answered calmly, his surprise already passed _, "I think I’m doing pretty well_."

" _You’re such a silly wolf_ ," Hux said, his eyes softening as he leaned just a bit closer, the brilliance richer and more enthralling when Hux let affection show in them.

 _"Am I_."

" _Most definitely_."

" _Hm_ ," Kylo hummed, his gaze gentling as well as he took in his pretty ginger fox, happy and fond and so warm. Yearning was bubbling up in his chest once again. " _You’re beautiful, Armie_."

Hux blinked rapidly, taken aback somewhat at Kylo’s admittedly abrupt comment.

" _Be my mate, Armitage_."

" _Wh— What?"_  the word was quiet, and would probably be more like a breath if spoken aloud.

Kylo knew it was sudden, and he’d not truly meant it to slip out, but it had and he wouldn’t – couldn’t – go back on it now. " _I’ll wait, if it’s too soon. I’ll wait_."

Hux was quiet and wide-eyed above him, and it was only because of that strangely deeper quiet that Kylo noticed all four of the rabbits had converged on them. No longer playing and far more interested in what was going on with Kylo and Hux than doing so.

" _You’re— That’s—"_  Hux stammered finally. And rather than attempt to continue he just dropped his head and buried into Kylo’s thick fur to hide his face. " _You’re ridiculous_."

It was a bit awkward, but Kylo leaned slightly up and pressed his nose to Hux’s velvety-soft head, then licked the tip of a drooping ear.

" _And you’re my snarky ginger fox. Pretty pretty, Armitage Hux_."

Kylo could feel Hux’s scoff more than hear it, the fox rubbing his face into Kylo’s chest.

" _Oh shut up_." Finally Hux lifted his head, their eyes joining once again, Hux’s studying more than merely staring. " _You mean it_ ," he concluded.

" _Yes_."

" _Say yes_."

Both Kylo and Hux startled, looking over to the source of the voice where Stensland was leaning forward as if captivated by a show. Which one could suppose their exchange had become considering they actually had an audience.

" _Say yes, say yes!"_  Stensland said, louder than before; the others soon following suit.

When they looked at one another again, Hux released a long sigh, shaking his head as if put out but too fond of the bothersome person to truly be upset.

" _It seems I have little choice."_

Kylo jolted so abruptly in his eagerness he nearly unseated Hux right off his belly and onto the grass, or even onto the rabbits beside them who were filled with just as much anticipation.

" _Really?"_  he asked hopefully.

Hux tipped his head, eyes warming, " _yes_." He leaned down to gently lick Kylo’s snout. " _Yes_."

_My Mate._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! (◕ヮ◕✿)
> 
> I hope you all liked seeing how their lives are now, and that you enjoyed the fic as a whole! I know it had some intense parts, but as I promised, there is a very happy ending! Probably deserved more in-depth smut than I gave, especially after taking so much longer than i'd wanted to post the chapter, but there are a couple reminiscing bits that hint toward other parts of their sex life ｡(>ᴗ◕)｡
> 
> -
> 
> For those curious about the circumstances with the rest of the cultists and Leia, here's a little blurb on that:
> 
> Kylo does soon tell Leia (and Han) about what happened, and no, she wasn't angry with him like some of you worried. She wasn't exactly happy, of course, but she wasn't angry at Kylo so much as at the fact he was forced into that situation. In very Leia-like fashion, she and Han quickly got around to organizing members of their kin and sent out search parties to find the last of the cultists and make sure they were no longer a problem/infesting their lands. Leia is a fierce threat that the remaining cult members had no idea would be their ultimate doom; a woman scorned is nothing compared to the vengeful and protective mother Leia Organa. So yes, for anyone worried, the few stragglers are no longer a problem.
> 
> Of course Rey and Leia made Kylo see Luke, and had Hux do so as well. They also had them - mostly Kylo - visit Maz a few times, in a therapist capacity, because I think Maz would make for an interesting one. The both of them have a standing invitation to talk whenever they need.
> 
> Yup, that's what went on there!
> 
>  
> 
>  _Anyways_ … my tumblr is [nonsensicalsoliloquy](http://nonsensicalsoliloquy.tumblr.com) and my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nonsensicalsoliloquy) is under the same name, in case anyone is interested, and as always any and all forms of love are very much appreciated!! <3


End file.
